Going Dark
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry learns the true extent of the manipulation, including his own free will with potions. Thanks to Severus Snape he can truly become himself, he turns grey, neither Dark or Light who wins? slash SS/HP Mpreg Dark Dumbledore! Manip Herm/Ron/Ginny. Hermione/Dumbledore scenes be warned
1. Chapter 1

**Going Dark**

**Chapter 1**

**Changes on the wind**

* * *

-Severus' POV-

I have been watching the boy for quite some time now. I'm ready to start the next step of my plan. I will have the world the way I want it soon. I won't have Dumbledore or Voldemort having their twisted ways with the world. It's mine and I will do as I please with it. Draco is a good servant and eager to please. However, I need someone more powerful with a lot of influence.

'He thinks I hate him', he thought, looking at Harry. Harry appeared annoyed, tired and pissed off at the world. 'He is so far from the truth that it's laughable. His powerful magic is addictive and he doesn't know it. Dumbledore wantsuse him and then kill him. Voldemort wants him dead. However, I want not only his power, but also his body and soul as well. I want his love and I will have it. I will turn him slowly, he won't realize I planned it at all. Powerful, sweet, gorgeous Harry will be mine, and Dumbledore can go to hell if he thinks I'm letting him go.'

'If he stands in my way I will kill him. Harry will be mine forever. I wonder how I should break this to Draco. He will be disappointed. I am aware that he likes me. I would have to be dumb, deaf, and blind not to see the looks Draco is giving me. He is like a son, and a second-in-command to me.'

Looking back at Harry, I decide to do it tonight. Having a lot to do, I am determined to leave the Great Hall early.

-End Severus' POV-

He had a Pensieve to fill and a very controlled kiss to plan, as well as a few potions to brew. A potion that will stop a person saying anything about the person whose blood is in the potion. Severus added his to it, and now the person who drinks it will not be able to tell anyone anything about him. He planned to use it on Harry.

* * *

-Later that night-

"Hello, Severus, what are you doing?" asked Draco, who wearing his usual expensive wizarding apparel.

"Brewing a couple of potions," replied Severus, stating the obvious.

Draco peered at the book that was open and forgotten. Severus was a Master so he didn't need to refer to his books to know what he was brewing.

Draco's eyes brightened when he saw what kind of potion it was. A potion that was only given to someone who joined Severus' side. He knew that his father was loyal to the Dark Lord. Severus had told him was to join his father when he turned seventeen. Severus had, of course, manipulated Draco by sharing with him everything his father had done and promised Voldemort. He knew Draco didn't agree with Lucius and had turned the boy towards his own side. Of course, Draco would have joined regardless; he loved Severus both as his father and in a romantic sort of way. It was confusing to Draco but he was the kind that went with the flow of things.

"Who is joining?" asked Draco excitedly. Draco, Blaise, and many other students had joined including two Ravenclaws.

"Harry Potter," replied Severus.

"What? POTTER! You are kidding, aren't you?" demanded Draco, looking shocked.

"No," stated Severus.

"Why him? Why is it always POTTER!" yelled Draco, full of jealousy.

"He is powerful Draco, and he will be my right hand man, my consort, and my lover," responded Severus.

"Lover?" asked Draco, hurt coloring his voice.

"Draco, don't be upset. I know how you feel but I've watched you grow up. I love you like a son, find someone you can grow old with," placated Severus soothingly.

"I understand," replied Draco reluctantly.

"Good."

"How did you get him to listen to you, never mind join?" Draco curiously inquired.

"He hasn't yet, but he will if I have anything to say about it," Severus countered, a wicked smirk appearing on his face.

"But what if he doesn't?" asked the blonde.

"I won't repeat myself, Draco, he will and that's the end of it," sneered Severus, reminding Draco who was in charge.

"Fine, good luck. I'm going to bed. See you later," concluded Draco, leaving the room.

-Harry's POV -

He was at his wits end, so angry he felt like he could explode. He hated the fact that Sirius died, leaving him alone so he was forced to keep returning to the Dursley's. To top it all off, Dumbledore was ignoring him again like fifth year. He knew Dumbledore had a lot of influence in the Ministry. All it would take was a few Pensieve memories and Sirius would have been freed. Umbridge would have been put in Azkaban for using an illegal blood quill on him, instead she was out roaming free. Oh yeah, he knew what a Blood Quill was after the first detention, he had looked it up. It was an illegal dark artifact that could get you arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Harry knew he shouldn't still be dwelling on it after all these years. He was now seventeen years old and in his last year at Hogwarts.

'Don't be stupid. Dumbledore has done so much for me,' he thought. When he thought badly of Dumbledore, a voice in his mind reminded him of everything Dumbledore had supposedly done to help him. He wasn't fooled. Dumbledore had hardly done anything for him, apart from make his life miserable.

Groaning, he got ready for detention with Snape again. The man had become unbearable since Harry had looked into his Pensieve. The thought of being alone with the man for hours made him sick. Mind you, he would rather spend it with Snape than Umbridge; that woman was evil.

A knock sounded in the dungeons as Harry asked for entrance. He was hoping that Snape had suddenly became ill or left, so he could go back up to his bed.

"Enter," snapped Snape's voice. Harry entered the room reluctantly.

"I'm here for my detention, Sir," said Harry, standing as close to the door as he could, not aware that he wouldn't be scrubbing cauldrons all night long.

"Obviously, now sit," Severus responded sarcastically.

Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow while he complied. He had given up trying to figure Snape out; he was just a puzzle he would never solve. The man saved him more than anyone alive, yet treated him like dirt all the time. That made no sense at all. Sighing, Harry wondered what was going on. He wouldn't have to wonder for long.

"Professor?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Right Potter, detention tonight will be to look into this," said Severus, bringing out a Pensieve.

Blinking, he shook his head. Nothing good had ever come out of ending up in one of those. Accidentally falling into Dumbledore's and Snape's had been horrible.

Harry would not let Snape destroy any more images of his father.

However, he did not get to the door before it was locked with a click. This left him stuck with his teacher, who he would never admit aloud terrified him and made him feel funny.

He was shocked when Snape grabbed his hair and dragged him towards the Pensieve. His teacher had never laid a hand on him. He knew that the man had wanted to but he had never actually touched him or hurt him before. It was so painful that Harry actually yelped.

He was falling into the Pensieve before he knew it; he wasn't sure why he felt better when Snape went in with him. He shook his head, he so did not want to analyze that right now.

Looking around within the memory, he was surprised that they were in the Headmaster's office. He found himself turning around looking at a much younger Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Harry blinked and wondered why Snape had brought him to this memory. Had Dumbledore demanded Snape do it?

-Pensieve memory-

"You are just going to let them get away with trying to kill me?" yelled the shocked and fearful looking Slytherin named Severus Snape.

"It was just a prank gone wrong," answered Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"A prank gone wrong! Black sent be to the Willow and led me to a werewolf! It's hardly a joke! And you didn't even punish them," argued Severus, looking like he could not believe what Dumbledore was doing. Harry did not miss the betrayal that was on Severus' young face. It made Harry's heart give a great big pang.

"I will not tolerate being shouted at, Mr. Snape. Need I remind you that this is my school and that I am the headmaster!" growled Dumbledore, his twinkle now gone, causing the younger Severus and Harry to shiver in fright.

"No, Sir," muttered the teen, looking defeated.

"Good, now go. Say anything about Remus' monthly condition and you will find yourself expelled. That boy deserves a chance just like you," ordered Albus, returning to what he had been doing before Severus had stormed in.

Harry was shocked. He did not like how Dumbledore had just treated Snape. He didn't like the man, but what on earth was Dumbledore doing speaking or treating any child like that. He asked a question he hoped would be answered with a yes. "They did get detention or something right?"

"Dumbledore give detention to his Golden boys? Who are you kidding? No, he would never do such a thing, especially not to potential powerful allies," replied Severus as if speaking about the weather.

Harry was now feeling sick and lightheaded. He had known Sirius was a child in man's clothing but this was beyond immaturity. Even at fifteen he would never, ever think of sending someone to a werewolf. The thought that Dumbledore had let them get away with near murder was unbelievable. Then he realized, 'Powerful allies?'

"That's right Potter. Powerful people, like your father, Black and Lupin, all useful to him. He never cared about Peter but put up with him. Pettigrew was Black, Lupin, and Potter's friend, after all. Just like he has never looked twice at Neville Longbottom," said Severus in a tone that could cut steel.

"Why are you telling me this! And which side are you on?" demanded Harry without tears or begging, just blunt questions.

"Youwill find out soon," replied Severus as they found themselves entering another memory.

-Pensieve memory-

"Professor, I've come to ask for your protection," stated memory-Severus, who now looked older by at least two three years. Harry noticed he looked skinnier and more exhausted than he was in the first memory.

"Why is that, Mr. Snape?" asked Dumbledore speculatively.

"I made a terrible mistake and want to stop," was all Severus said. The young man was hoping that Dumbledore would give him a job and let him stay in Hogwarts.

"And that mistake was?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I took the Dark Mark," answered Severus, almost looking like he had just swallowed poison. He hated the fact that he was coming to beg for protection from the man that had caused him to join the dark side in the first place.

"Very well," said Dumbledore his twinkle coming back. Harry, watching the memory, sighed in relief thinking Dumbledore was not so bad after all. That thought was cleared from his mind with the Headmaster's next response."You can spy for us and swear an oath or go to Azkaban. It is your choice," said Dumbledore with finality.

"What?" asked Severus hoarsely.

"You heard me Mr. Snape. Spy or Azkaban, what's it to be?"

"I will spy," Severus conceded, sounding defeated. Anything was better than Azkaban, even death at the hands of Voldemort.

"Good, all you need to do is accept the Potions Professor post and then you can go to Voldemort and tell him that you will spy on me. Now leave," finished Dumbledore, dismissing the young man.

"NO!" said Harry in shocked disbelief. He closed his eyes in pain. Why was Snape doing this to him. He knew Dumbledore was manipulative but this was way beyond his imagination.

"What's wrong Potter, don't like big bad Dumbledore?" sneered Severus, enjoying the obvious feelings of betrayal coming from Harry.

"Please, no more, not tonight," pleaded Harry. His head came up, tears clung to his eyelashes and glinted in the light of the Pensieve office. His glasses were now off and he was trying to dry them with his cloak.

Severus felt himself harden at the sight, Harry was gorgeous. He was mesmerized by those beautiful, fearful green eyes. He was glad to seethat it was Dumbledore Harry feared, not him.

"Fair enough, you have detention all week," stated Severus before pulling them from the Pensieve. Holding the boy until he got his bearings, Severus kissed Harry without warning. Harry was so shocked that he didn't even have the time to react.

Harry's thoughts exploded into his mind. He could not help but react to being kissed. This was the first proper kiss he had ever had, and he was definitely enjoying it. It was a hell of a lot nicer than Cho Chang's wet kisses any day. On the other hand, this was Snape! Snape. He was not supposed to like this. Harry was so confused. Snape hated him so why was he kissing him? After finally being released from the mind-blowing kiss, he started gulping air into his lungs.

"Why?" panted Harry. Funnily enough, telling anyone what happened was furthest from his mind at the moment.

"Why not? Now here, drink these," ordered Severus, thrusting two bottles into Harry's hand but still not letting him go.

He was trapped in Snape's arms looking at the bottles he asked, "What are they?"

"One will stop anyone from being able to get into your mind, the other will stop you talking about what happened," Severus answered honestly.

Harry knew Snape was telling the truth and knew he was not getting away until he drank both potions. Sighing softly, he opened them up and drank them despite their horrible taste.

"Good boy," said Severus softly into Harry's ear before kissing him soundly on the lips. Moaning, Harry shuddered in Severus' arms, wondering what had come over him. He questioned how Snape was making him feel so alive and safe. Was there something in one of those potions that he didn't know about? No, Snape would not do that, despite being a bastard. Harry trusted him.

"Remember, detention tomorrow," taunted Severus, back to his normal voice before sitting down and obviously dismissing Harry for the night.

Harry's eyes were still glazed as he walked back up to Gryffindor tower. He was proven right about trusting Snape; he really couldn't tell anyone what had happened. Not that he had actually wanted to anyway. As for the Occlumency potion, well he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Big thanks to Ledybug for editing this thanks hun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 2 **

**Lust Potions Too Far **

* * *

Harry went down to breakfast, managing to keep his head lowered and not look at Severus. Harry was confused. Why had Snape affected him like that? And why was he showing him those memories? Was he really with the Dark lord? Or was he playing both sides? Harry had never thought of being neutral. He had never been given the chance, it was all too true that Voldemort had killed his parents, but he knew that he had killed countless others parents out there too. Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity, yet he didn't see Neville being forced to serve the light side. Thinking back to what Severus had said to him in the Pensieve, he realized what Snape said was true. Dumbledore didn't care about Neville because he though he was weak. Was he really only being used because he was powerful?

He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron and Hermione watching him closely. They smirked in satisfaction when Harry drank his pumpkin juice, while Severus, observant as ever, frowned. What was Dumbledore up to now? Looking at Harry, he saw Harry's eyes become glazed over slightly, and knew it was due to a potion immediately.

"What have you given the Potter boy now?" asked Severus lowly to Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore replied almost innocently, his blue eyes twinkling with triumph.

"I can see he is under the influence of a potion. I'm just curious to know which one, and why you didn't ask me to brew it!" complained Severus, forcing himself to sound insulted and curious at the same time.

"Very well, I got it from your store cupboard Severus so it is yours. It's a lust potion," said Dumbledore.

"Who?" asked Severus, inside snarling with anger; he had an idea who it was.

"Why Ginny Weasley, of course," affirmed Dumbledore as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why? How will that help him defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Severus frowning.

"We will need someone to continue the Potter name once Harry Potter is dead. The child will be the child of famous Harry Potter, and will no doubt be very powerful. The Weasleys also need the money. We have been planning this for many years. With Potter dead, Ginny will get the money and then the Weasleys will once again be rich," continued Dumbledore.

"That is if he can defeat the Dark Lord," sneered Severus in distaste, keeping up his facade. One small mistake would make everything he had been doing for years for naught.

"Don't worry Severus, he will," vowed Dumbledore smirking, almost cruelly, pity no one could see it. "It doesn't look like it's affecting him however," noted Dumbledore his eyes twinkling less as he watched Harry Potter closely.

"No it doesn't," confirmed Severus inwardly smirking.

"A couple more doses should do it, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"Definitely, unless he really isn't attracted to Miss Weasley, then he won't feel anything for her," explained Severus.

"Oh don't worry Severus, he does or will. Miss Weasley will make sure of it," said Dumbledore.

'Not if I have anything to say about it, no one gets what's mine!' thought Severus viciously. He had known the boy would be his as soon as he laid eyes on him. He knew Harry would grow up to become a gorgeous and powerful young man. He would be his even if he had to use every trick in the book to get what he wanted. The past few years had been torture indeed, as the boy just continued to get more gorgeous. When Severus was finished with him, he would look even more stunning.

"Well you can't overdose him," instructed Severus. He knew that could be dangerous.

"And why not Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"His body will shut down, you should know that. His heart will be affected first. There are dangerous ingredients in lust potions and that particular potion should not be used repeatedly over a short period of time," informed Severus in lecture mode.

"Well, we'll space it out then," decided Dumbledore. He didn't want anything happening to the boy before he could kill Voldemort, after that then fair enough, he might even just get the Dursleys to do it for him.

Potions was their last class for the day. Snape had been treating them all worse than usual. He avoided Harry Potter at all costs; he didn't seem to be able to speak through his anger. He dismissed his class as soon as possible. He had to have dinner before he could give Potter the antidote to the lust potion he had been given this morning. Tonight he was going to show all of the memories to Potter, even if the boy didn't want to.

He came upon the most disgusting sight as he stalked out of the Great Hall; Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter kissing. Harry seemed to fight some unseen force for a couple of seconds before giving in. However, it didn't last long because Severus was not going to let Weasley kiss what was his. He walked up to the couple and barked, "Potter! You have detention, or did you forget? Twenty points for that sickly display," said Severus, as he turned and left.

"See you later, Ginny," Severus heard Harry say before following him down to the dungeons.

"In, Potter," growled Severus when they got to the classroom.

"Doesn't look like it's worked," commented Malfoy as he passed by. Harry barely heard him, but Severus did. He growled darkly in the back of his throat. All he needed was a year and then he could move his plans up.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" asked Harry, he didn't seem to remember yesterday night at all.

Severus scowled, retrieved the antidote, and held it in front of Harry. Harry just turned his head in refusal. There was no way he was drinking anything that Snape gave him. His potions were always disgusting, plus he didn't trust the man not to poison him.

However, he got the shock of his life when Severus grabbed him and forced the potion down his throat. Once it took effect, his eyes began to clear and he found himself lying across his teachers desk. Shaking his head, he wondered what on earth he had been thinking! That was Ginny, he so didn't like her like that. She was like a sister. Groaning, he didn't even wince when his head met the table top. Nevertheless, he felt compelled to ask Severus, "What on earth happened? Why was I acting like that?" He definitely knew he had not acted like himself. He was attracted to the male population of the world, thank you very much.

"You were under the influence of a lust potion," informed Severus, sitting down in his chair. Harry had gotten up and was now standing in the middle of the potions classroom looking lost.

"Who would do that?" wondered Harry disbelievingly. Trying to remember anything he had learned about lust potions, he realized he knew nothing about them.

"The one you felt attracted to," said Severus bluntly.

"GINNY? She wouldn't do that, she knows we are just friends!" exclaimed Harry, shaking his head in denial.

"She does feel that way, Potter. I think it's obvious, considering how far her tongue was down your throat a couple of minutes ago," complained Severus, almost gagging.

Harry flushed crimson and could not come up with a reply.

'He is so cute when he blushes, and the best thing is, he is all mine,' thought Severus, a smirk gracing his face.

"I just don't understand how she could have done it. I came

down at the same time as her, and she doesn't know where the kitchens are! So how..," speculated Harry, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion while he frowned darkly.

"It is quite obvious, it was Dumbledore," said Snape sneering at the name. It felt good not having to keep up pretenses with Harry.

"What does he have to gain from making me lust after Ginny?" asked Harry, still not believing him.

"He could keep the Weasleys on his side. Furthermore, any child you produce would be powerful and he would have access to your money through the Weasleys," explained Snape truthfully.

"Well I might not die for a long time!" countered Harry. Who was he trying to kid? He knew he would die in the war. He just didn't want to think the people he cared for were capable of such a thing.

"You're kidding yourself, aren't you Potter?" snorted Severus

"HE wants you to die. In fact, Dumbledore would probably finish you off for the money you have alone. He hasn't raised a hand to train you and I can safely say that he has no intention of ever doing so. He will let you go on the battlefield thinking you will somehow defeat the Dark Lord like you did as a child. If you are still alive, he will kill you and make himself the hero that saved the day. Power and fame went to his head after he killed Grindelwald and he hides it well," Severus revealed frankly.

Harry wanted to deny it, but he understood all too well that Severus Snape spoke the truth, no matter what his thoughts sometimes said about Dumbledore.

* * *

Thank you ledybug for editing this :D x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A couple of years ago I would have argued until I was blue in the face with you, however, I know you are more than likely telling the truth," said Harry, sighing softly as he ran his hands through his hair, the stress of everything that had happened recently getting to him.

"That's why I didn't make my move Potter," said Severus simply, watching Harry closely.

"Why didn't you approach me earlier?" asked Harry confused.

"You were still under his thumb, and you were until a couple of weeks ago," sneered Severus.

"Well for someone who can read people's minds you don't do it very well, I've suspected Dumbledore for a good while. A lot longer than I can ever realize, but another part of me reminds me of everything Dumbledore has done for me, making me doubt I even had thought wrong of him. It's strange, I questioned everything that happened in fourth year; fifty year even sixth yearwhy he didn't just get a Pensieve, go to the Ministry, and make them see what happened. I also know Dumbledore has more power than he lets on. He could sway the Wizengamont to his side, against Umbridge and Fudge," said Harry.

"Thoughts you say?" questioned Severus, frowning.

"Yes, I'm not sure but I think I've been obliviated too. There are blank memories where there should be memories, but I don't understand it and I'm not sure," said Harry looking really annoyed; it was like he could hardly think.

"Come here Harry," said Severus taking out a special looking parchment. It had runes on it. Harry saw Severus taking out a dagger also.

"Since when did you start calling me Harry?" he asked, honestly quite shocked.

Severus didn't bother answering him, just getting up and grabbing Harry, holding his hand over the paper. Harry tried to get out of the hold; he didn't like getting his blood taken. Especially not ever since he had seen what had happened with his blood at Voldemort's rebirth. Then there had been Umbridge making him write lines with his bloody own blood for a year.

He gasped in pain softly, when the dagger pierced his skin, he watched everything Snape did in fear. Then watching in awe as the runes glowed before writing began appearing on the paper. Blinking, he wondered what it was saying, but gave up soon after since he could not read upside down very well.

"Who gave you this scar?" demanded Severus looking at the 'I must not tell lies' written on the back of his hand. Harry blushed, wondering why Snape wanted to know; he had not told anyone about what happened in Umbridge's detentions. Not even Ron or Hermione, not that he wanted them to know for some reason.

"Detention with Umbridge," muttered Harry, sighing in relief when Snape cleaned the wound and placed a numbing charm on his hand. Severus' cut was gone, however, the one Umbridge gave him remained. Harry didn't think he would ever get rid of them for some reason.

"I will kill that beady-eyed bitch," snapped Severus. How dare the stupid toad hurt his Harry. Everyone who had hurt Harry would be rounded up, he would need to find her first but believe him he would. He had watched for years as people used and abused his Harry, Dumbledore, the lot of them. However, he didn't know about the Dursley's, but he would know soon.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Harry confused. He had not had any sleep because of the visions from Voldemort they left him so tired.

"You're mine Potter, no one else will ever be allowed to touch you, nor hurt you," snapped Severus. He knew it was not a good thing to do right away. To hell with it, Harry would realize sooner or later that he was his and there was nothing he could do.

"I am no one's," hissed Harry. He had been practically owned by the Dursley's his whole life, and now his life was dictated by Dumbledore.

"You will be mine Potter. Perhaps you don't accept that right now but you will sooner or later. And I will take care of what is mine. But know this: I will not let Dumbledore get away with hurting you, nor those blasting brats; they will all pay. I will kill anyone who lays a hand on you," snarled Severus, looking Harry in the eye.

"Why me?" wondered Harry, his tired eyes finding Severus'.

"I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you Potter. I knew one day you would be powerful, even more gorgeous, and I've watched you since then. I know the real you, unlike the others, and I will let you be that person, if you trust me enough to let yourself be free," promised Severus.

"I don't understand why you are doing this, which side are you really on," said Harry, who had been reduced to confused tears.

"Let's put it this way, Potter, I'm on neither Voldemort's nor Dumbledore's side," said Severus.

"Oh," was all Harry could say to that.

"Now let's go and see the rest of the memories," said Severus, a commanding tone in his voice.

"Can't it wait, please? I've had no sleep for nearly two days," Harry practically whined.

"No, do this and I will give you a Dreamless Sleep potion, that way you can get a decent night's sleep. No visions and no sleepless night tonight" swore the Potion's Master soothingly.

"Fine," grumbled Harry. He would do anything for a good night's sleep.

"Good, in," instructed Severus, the Pensieve then magically floating onto the table.

-Pensieve memory-Before Harry starts Hogwarts-

"Everyone's here, good. Harry Potter will be starting Hogwarts this year. I will have Hagrid pick him up. I don't want you to treat him like the Boy-Who-Lived; he needs a normal childhood. Another thing as well, the Philosopher's Stone will be moved here; I need all of your specialty's to aid in protecting the stone. However it cannot be too challenging, it must be simple, simple enough for a first year to get through. I have my own protections on the stone so you need not worry," pacified Dumbledore his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Why like a first year?" asked Professor Sprout curiously.

"To let anyone who goes for the stone think they have overcome a great obstacle" answered Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"There is a dog, Headmaster, in the Forbidden Forest, very clever thre' heads it has, and it would protect the stone quite gud," said Hagrid, excitedly thinking of Fluffy.

"Is it easily controlled Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore, looking curious.

"It is tha' Headmaster, just sing a song or play some music and it will fall straight to sleep," replied the giant.

"Excellent Hagrid, bring it before school term starts," said Dumbledore.

"He was planning it all. I already know this by the way," interrupted Harry as they watched the memory.

"How do you know?" wondered Severus.

"It's petty hard not to, when Dumbledore gave me all the clues, and my Invisibility Cloak showing up everywhere, no matter where I left it. If a one hundred and fifty year old doesn't know a distraction when he sees one, I don't know who would," said Harry, smirking slightly.

"Fair enough, might as well skip ahead then," said Severus.

-Another memory-

"The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened, and the only person that can get into it is a Parselmouth, so that leaves it to Harry to save the day. This might all work to our advantage; this will make Harry really think he has to save everyone, make him be the hero that everyone wants and needs him to be," beamed Dumbledore.

"You really think a second year can defeat a monster down in the Chamber of Secrets when no one even knows what it is?" asked a skeptical Severus.

"You knew?" asked Harry looking hurt.

"I had to play my part, Potter. I have and still have to," snapped Severus.

"Sorry," said Harry, clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine," replied Severus, knowing how hard it was for Harry to apologize.

"He will not stop until he does. I am curious to know where it is and what could be down there," continued the memory Dumbledore animatedly.

"Aren't we all?" asked Severus. "And what if he dies? Who will finish the Dark Lord off then?" he questioned sarcastically.

"What? Why would I have to finish the Dark Lord off? I'm only fifteen, I know he tries to kill me, but who says anything about me killing him?" shouted Harry, wide eyed in surprise.

"You don't know?" asked Severus in disbelief.

"Know what?" asked Harry, eyes narrowed.

"You will find out later, let's move on," said Severus, still surprised.

"...If he does die, I can finish Voldemort off, and I will have the Potter money in my hands," replied Dumbledore smirking.

"It's only one fucking vault and there is not that much in it," said a wide-eyed Harry. Dumbledore wanted to kill him for his small amount of money.

"I should not be surprised how little you know," drawled Severus, shaking his head in dismay. How out of the loop was Harry?

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, unsure of what the older man was talking about. He was more confused as of late than he had ever been in his time at Hogwarts.

"Potter, your father was a pureblood, you have more money than anyone, even more than the Malfoy's," explained Severus.

"Oh," was all Harry could say, his eyes open even wider.

-Another memory-

"The Dementors will be coming to Hogwarts this year, we can't have Sirius Black getting his hands on Harry," said Dumbledore speaking to Severus Snape again.

"Is that a good idea? Especially with all the students?" asked Severus, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, they will only go after Harry," assured Dumbledore casually.

"What do you mean?" barked Severus. Harry saw Severus' jaw tighten but Dumbledore didn't. It was obvious to Harry that Severus didn't like the idea of the

Dementors going after him.

"Well, I'm betting that it will be his parents' deaths he will hear, and it will make him all the more determined to fight for the cause," said Dumbledore smirking.

"Don't you think that's a bit…harsh?" asked Severus, his eyes cold and hard as ever.

"Why would it be? If it gets him working for the cause then everything is worth it. He is already rebelling against me. It's the second time he has done magic at the Dursley's. This will depress him, making him easier to control, plus with the added bonus that Remus Lupin will be teaching here this year," said Dumbledore.

"WHAT!" snarled Severus. How dare the old man!

"You heard me correctly Severus," smiled Dumbledore, dropping a lemon drop in his mouth.

Snarling angrily at the man he left the office. Severus then changed the memory again. This time it was a memory of fourth year. Harry was dreading what was coming, he didn't want to think Dumbledore was responsible for Voldemort coming back to full power.

-Another memory-

"The Dark Lord is coming back, I can feel it," stated Severus, without even a hint of fear or worry evident in his voice. Harry had to be in awe of Severus; he would have been petrified, he had been petrified.

"That's not good news," said Dumbledore.

"He is planning something, and someone is brewing polyjuice potion in Hogwarts," informed Severus, irritated that someone had been stealing from his private storeroom.

"How would you know that Severus?" asked Dumbledore curious.

"Moaning Myrtle is very loud," said Severus, smirking as if he was remembering something.

"She told you too?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, she told you, I heard," said Severus proudly.

"What?" squeaked Harry, realizing Snape had been there when he was figuring out the egg in the second task.

"I think you heard perfectly," purred Severus.

"You were there?" asked Harry wide-eyed.

"Yes, I was very annoyed with Cedric Diggory that day," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry confused; Snape didn't want Cedric telling him the clue. Why?

"Oh Potter, you are too innocent. He was hitting on you boy. "Take a bath," however he didn't make it to the bathroom, I made sure of that by giving him detention that night," said Severus gleefully.

Harry gasped, Cedric had been hitting on him? That's just disgusting, he had only been fourteen. "Wait a minute! Cedric was gay? But what about Cho Change," argued Harry, very confused.

"The girl was all over you last year, if that was any indication they had not been together sexually that is," said Severus, still smirking as he watched Harry go beet red and almost stutter in embarrassment.

"How can you say that kind of thing to your students!" raged Harry, regaining his lost composure.

"I don't care," stated Severus as if the answer should be obvious.

"Just let things run their course," said Dumbledore in a tone that was meant to be soothing.

"Even if it results in students being killed?" asked Severus, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course," confirmed Dumbledore.

-Another memory-

Harry watched himself coming into the Great Hall. He frowned wondering why they were watching him. Shrugging his shoulders he watched, but a few minutes later he realized why. He saw Dumbledore and his friends watching him eagerly, which he had not realized at the time. He had been so used to people watching him that he no longer bothered to take notice.

He saw himself drinking his pumpkin juice, and all he could think at that very moment was ironically 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE.'

"What have you given the Potter boy now?" Harry heard Severus ask Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore almost innocently, his blue eyes were indeed twinkling in triumph.

"I can see he is under a potion, I'm just curious to know which one, and why you didn't bother to ask me to brew it!" growled Severus, forcing himself to sound insulted and curious at the same time.

"Very well, I got it from your store cupboard Severus so it is yours. It's a lust potion," said Dumbledore.

"Who?" asked Severus, inside snarling with anger; he had an idea who it was.

"Why, Ginny Weasley of course," affirmed Dumbledore as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why? How will that help him defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Severus frowning.

"We will need someone to continue the Potter name once Harry Potter is dead. The child will be the child of the famous Harry Potter, and will no doubt be very powerful; of course the Weasley's need the money. We have been planning this for many years. With Potter dead, Ginny will get the money and the Weasley's will once again be rich," continued Dumbledore.

"That is if he can defeat the Dark Lord," sneered Severus in distaste; he played his cards right every day. One small mistake would make everything he had been doing for years for naught.

"Don't worry Severus, he will," vowed Dumbledore smirking, almost cruelly, pity no one could see it. "It doesn't look like it's affecting him however," noted the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling less as he watched Harry Potter closely.

"No it doesn't," confirmed Severus, inwardly smirking.

"A couple more doses should do it, don't you think?" asked Dumbledore.

"Definitely, unless he really isn't attracted to Weasley he won't feel anything for her," enlightened the Potion's Professor.

"Oh don't worry Severus, he does or will. Miss Weasley will make sure of it," said Dumbledore.

'Not if I have anything to say about it, no one gets my Harry!' thought Severus viciously. He had known the boy would be his as soon as he laid eyes on him. He knew Harry would grow up to become a gorgeous, powerful young man, and would be his even if he had to use every trick in the book to get what he wanted. The past few years had been torture indeed, as the boy just continued to get more gorgeous. When Severus was finished with him, he would look more stunning.

"Well you can't overdose him," instructed Severus; he knew that it could be dangerous.

"And why not Severus?" Albus asked.

"His body will shut down, you should know that. His heart will be affected first. There are dangerous ingredients in a lust potion, and that particular potion should not be used repeatedly over a shot period of time," informed Severus, in lecture mode.

"Well, we'll space it out then," decided Dumbledore. He didn't want anything happening to the boy before he could kill Voldemort, after that then fair enough, He might even just get the Dursley's to do it for him.

"That fucking bastard," snarled Harry. Severus had a feeling that if it had been the real Dumbledore he would have been black and blue by now.

"Calm down Potter," soothed Severus as they came out of the Pensieve.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can you tell me to calm down! How dare that fucking bastard! If he had listened instead of telling you to let it run its course, Cedric would have still been alive, and…and…and…" was all Harry could get out, he was not even aware that he had dropped to his knees, but suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He couldnt finish it - perhaps Sirius would be still alive and the second war avoided altogther.

"The Dark Lord would not be back," finished Severus for him, a pitying look on his face at the condition of his boy.

That did it; Harry regurgitated his dinner all over the dungeon's floor.

"Scourgify," muttered Severus. He didn't want the smell of sick lingering on the floor.

"Here take this," ordered Severus. He had not realized it would be so easy to break Harry's heart. He knew it was, how could it not, he had known Dumbledore was manipulative, but to learn he was practically responsible for the second rise of the Dark Lord was something entirely different. The knowledge that Cedric and Sirius would still be alive was probably a bigger blow to the teen. Dumbledore wasn't going to kno what hit him, and Severus felt like smirking.

Harry shakily took the potion, feeling calmness fill him almost immediately; he knew it was a calming draught he had taken. He was surprised to feel a cool damp cloth on his face, where Severus had gotten it Harry didn't know. He was thankful for it nonetheless, he didn't want to think at all, and he didn't.

"Now go to bed, take this potion, then go to sleep" commanded Severus handing over a purple colored vial, Dreamless Sleep potion.

"Thank you," said Harry, smiling thankfully at Severus, having the older man on his side and looking after him may not be so bad. However, Severus being there for him and finding him attractive with him were two very different things.

"Go, come down early in the morning, there will be potions you have to take" said Severus.

"What for?" asked Harry confused.

"Potions to cancel other potions in your system," informed Severus.

"What do I have in me?" asked Harry alarmed.

"I have not looked, but I will have the antidotes for it by the time you wake up. Now go," said Severus. He didn't want Harry to be there when he exploded. He knew from the list that he would, and didn't want Harry to see him angry and get scared.

"Fine, goodnight…" muttered Harry. He had been about to say something else to him but he didn't. Severus was soon left in the dungeons by himself, with silencing spells in place.

So no one heard Severus smashing a million things to pieces when he saw the list of potions that were in Harry's system. The very first one was what made Severus realize why Harry didn't pay attention in class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Unbelievable," hissed Severus. He felt like snarling and going up to the Headmaster's office and strangling the man. How dare he do this to Harry. How dare he treat the boy like he was just a speck of dust under his shoe, Harry deserved better than this. Inwardly sighing, he listed the potions he needed make, and it was sadly a long list. Ordering something to eat from a house elf, he went back to his potions.

He must have spent the rest of the night brewing all of the antidotes, some taking much longer than others. Others he could make two at a time, it just depended on the ingredients and the order of them. He knew the students were going to know all about it tomorrow but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Sighing, he took another Pepper-Up Potion, although he could not keep doing that. Deciding to forgo breakfast he set his alarm later than normal so he only had enough time to just get dressed and get to his class before the bell rang.

With or without the longer sleep he was still tired when his alarm woke him up. Grumbling, he put on his clothes, took another potion, too many of them were not good for him, he would need to sleep the three hours he had in the afternoon in between classes. He quickly made his way to his classroom, opening the door with a flick of his wand, he commanded them to enter the room just as the bell rang.

-0

"Come on, I'm starving," moaned Ron, as usual.

"You're always hungry," snapped Hermione rolling her eyes, Harry was weary of his two friends. How could they even think about betraying him, never mind actually going through with it? Sighing softly, he knew he would have to pretend, unless he wanted more potions in his system. He was curious to know what Snape had found, if he had found anything.

"We are nearly there, stop sniping at each other," said Harry, rolling his eyes once more at the two. Ginny was practically clinging to him. It made him sick, but Severus had warned him to act like he was still under the lust potion even if it was just a little bit.

"Yeah they're annoying, aren't they Harry?" said Ginny kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, wanting nothing more than shudder and go have a shower so he could wash the girl off of him.

"Fine, come on then," said Hermione.

"Harry come and sit with me please," said Ginny looking at Harry seductively.

"Sure Ginny, I would love to," smiled Harry. He didn't realize he was such a good actor, that is, until now of course.

When Harry looked at the Head table, he saw that Severus was not there, frowning in concern, but he let no one see it. Continuing to look around, he then went right past Dumbledore without stopping, before listening to Ginny.

"Harry do you want to go back to our dorm? We have an hour before class," asked Ginny, an obvious look of desire on her face.

"Sure Ginny," said Harry, shuddering inwardly.

"Come on then. I will see you guys later," waved Ginny before grabbing Harry and leading the way back up to Gryffindor tower.

-0

"Here Harry, lie on the bed for me," instructed Ginny. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew he would have to do as he was asked; it was much better than being under the influence of a lust potion.

Lying on the bed, in the middle, he let Ginny undress him, not wanting it but knowing again he would have to put up with it. She discarded all his clothes within minutes and began undoing her own. Her school uniform was off leaving her with just bra and panties on.

"Open your eyes for me Harry," ordered Ginny seductively.

Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes, wide-eyed he stared at Ginny. If he had been attracted to girls he would have really loved Ginny, her body was beautiful.

It was a shame she was a deceitful pig and was not a guy.

"Surprised Harry?" asked Ginny, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah," said Harry truthfully. Who would have thought Ginny Weasley had a kinky streak?

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this, do you Harry?" murmured Ginny right into Harry's ear.

"No," breathed Harry.

"A very long time, now I'm getting my wish," said Ginny as she removed her bra, she rubbed herself against Harry's cock. She put Harry's hands on her boobs, and made him squeeze them.

"That's it Harry, don't be shy," she said. Moaning, Merlin, it was finally happening after all this time. She had imagined all the boys at Hogwarts as Harry, however, she had never got the real Harry. That's why the relationships had not lasted long, but now she had Harry all to herself. In a room which was locked with a spell on it so only she could open it.

"Ginny…Ron," worried Harry, flushing red.

"Oh don't worry about him love, he wont come in, I promise," soothed Ginny, rubbing her body more fiercely against his.

She gently stopped, Harry sighed however, and it turned into a tangled moan. Ginny cupped his balls, drawing out another moan from him. He may like boys but anyone touching him would cause that reaction.

"That's it Harry, relax for me love," said Ginny her brown eyes brighter than anything.

Harry could not help but relax, he didn't want this but he was reacting to her ministrations. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to enjoy it. Might as well, after all he could do nothing about it.

"Open your eyes love, I want you to see everything, squeeze them, yes like that Harry, oh yeah," panted Ginny, her red hair falling everywhere.

Ginny pulled the string out that was keeping her knickers together, she didn't want to move to take them off and spoilt the moment, making her glad she had used these. Harry's cock was now full and heavy, she then spelled a lubrication spell on Harry and in herself, but not too much. She wanted to enjoy it and feel it, and she wanted him to as well.

"We're going to miss class," breathed Harry.

"Don't worry about that," consoled Ginny. Ss she lifted herself up, Harry knew what was happening and was dreading it. He thought of someone else, a man, Severus.

He was the only one he could think of, after all, Severus was probably the first guy he had liked.

Before he knew it Ginny was moaning as she sank down on him, making his member all the more tighter. At first she just went back and fourth, which was nice, that was until she started thrusting up and down on him. He didn't know when but his hands went to Ginny's chest as she rose up and down. Harry stared up at her, how could she do that to him? He thought she understood when he said he had not liked her like that.

"Feels good doesn't it Harry love?" gasped Ginny, as if she was the dominant in the relationship.

"Yes," Harry ground out, but inside he was yelling 'NO' and that he wanted it to end.

Ginny was going harder and faster, and before he knew it, lifting herself almost completely off of him before sinking back down. Before Harry knew it, he came inside her, feeling exhausted. Harry didn't know that he had missed his first double period of the day. Ginny didn't have class for the first two periods, so she had taken advantage of her own free time and not cared about the probability of Harry getting into trouble.

Ginny dropped down, and lying beside him, she twisted her legs around his. Sighing softly, Ginny lie there basking in the afterglow. She had finally got what she had wanted. She finally had the man of her dreams sleeping beside her, she didn't like the fact that he had hardly taken part but she didn't care. She would soon be with child, Harry would do the honourable thing and marry her, and she would be left widowed when Voldemort and Harry died, Harry sacrificing himself for his child and his wife. She might as well get as much out of him as she could, she might not even want him dead at the end of it. Perhaps she could tell Dumbledore that being under the lust potion was enough, and she would have him forever.

"Harry get up! We have missed four classes," said Ginny sounding soft yet panicked.

"What? Oh fuck," said Harry, putting his glasses on, he could not help but watch Ginny putting her underwear back on. Ginny smirked as she caught Harry looking, perhaps they could do it again soon. She would love to have sex again, it had been better than she could have ever hoped. She would give Harry all the experience he needed, and make sure that it was only her he ever touched.

"Come on Love," said Ginny holding Harry's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I've missed Herbology and History of Magic, so it's not too bad. I've just got Defense after lunch," said Harry. They had slept until lunch time, it was unbelievable.

"I will see you after your detention, I have something special for you," promised Ginny, smirking as she thought of the Room of Requirement. Harry would be begging for her by the time she was finished. Plus it was only there she could look gorgeous until Harry could get her the best of everything.

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"Just wait Harry, trust me it will be worth it," said Ginny, smirking as she walked away.

-0

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Smith and I will be your teacher this year. Now I've not been prepared for this year, after all the class files are a mess. So everyone will be doing a quiz today," he informed.

"Will we be given a grade afterwards?" asked Hermione.

"I believe so Ms. …?" inquired the teacher.

"Granger sir," said Hermione proudly.

"Ms. Granger," repeated Smith.

"Pass out the papers," said the teacher to Seamus, and handing an answer sheet to Dean, they both handed out the papers to the class.

"Now all of you may start your quiz," said Professor Smith.

"Yes sir," said the class as one, before beginning.

"Harry, I've got detention tonight, can we see each other earlier? Perhaps spend some time together after dinner?" whispered Ginny sweetly. Not that they had classes together, but after classes were over, and before dinner they could spend some time with each other.

"Sure Ginny, anything, anytime," said Harry, smiling at her.

"Oh Thanks Harry, bring your map, we will go up to Gryffindor Tower together," replied Ginny.

"Right," affirmed Harry, nodding his head. He was never going to be able to get away from her, she was following him everywhere. She seemed to know where he would be all the time.

-0

"Are you finished?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry, swallowing the last of his pudding.

"Good, let's go," said Ginny, smirking as she dragged him away.

She didn't see the onyx eyes glaring daggers at her from across the room.

"Where are we going?" questioned Harry, out of breath.

"We are going to the Room of Requirement," informed Ginny.

"Why?" asked Harry, as Ginny moved across it three times.

"Come on," was all she said, dragging Harry in. He looked around wide-eyed, there was a pole in the middle of the room, a bed in another, as well as an area with what appeared to be a very soft cushioned area. Swallowing hard, he wondered where on earth had Ginny been able to come up with the idea of this stuff, and when had she learned about the Room of Requirement.

"Sit there Harry," said Ginny while going behind a screen. She thought about a nice dress that she would look nice in. It suddenly appeared, grinning evilly, she put it on along with the sexy bra and panties she had thought of earlier.

"What do you think?" asked Ginny coming out. The red dress was short and showed of her body. As well as her ass, and most of her boobs, it was tight as anything on her. By Merlin, she looked gorgeous, however, he was beginning to think that he may not be gay after all, perhaps bisexual.

"You look amazing," answered Harry forgetting to breathe; it was getting easier to do this.

"I'm glad you think so Harry," said Ginny. Ss she moved to the pole, she started giving Harry a pole dance. Smirking when she saw Harry was panting, and his was flushed sitting in the chair watching her. She would have Harry begging, she thought, as she continued dancing.

The shoes she had imagined were flung off; eventually the dress went too, leaving Harry speechless again when he saw her underwear. A tiny bra, with a thong that was hardly covering anything. Ginny could never get rid of Harry; she was going to Dumbledore tomorrow, she would have him forever. Smiling, she continued dancing for him.

The bra was off next. She winked at him as she danced some more, her body sliding up and down the pole.

"Do you want me Harry?" purred Ginny seductively.

"Yes, please," begged Harry, panting harshly.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny, looking straight into his jade eyes with lust.

"Yes," pleaded Harry, surprising himself at how much he wanted her.

"Good, get up, come on let's go over there," ordered Ginny. Pointing to the bed, she got up and went over, taking the thong off she lied down.

"Come over here, don't be shy love, take your clothes off," persuaded Ginny.

Harry did as he was told; until he had nothing on like the day he was born.

"Good, now come over here, kiss me everywhere," instructed Ginny, and Harry did just that, surprisingly he didn't find it disgusting. He was getting the experience he lacked so why should he be? Ginny's hands urged him lower; he was at her opening before he knew it. It was already wet and pulsing with want.

"Lick it love, it will make me feel so good," purred Ginny.

Harry did just that, feeling Ginny arching up to him, perhaps this may work to his advantage. Could he have her begging for more? Turn the tables on her? Smirking, he decided to find out. He licked and licked, Ginny squirming until she could not take it anymore. She took her wand, casting the spell for lubricant before she shoved him in, arching herself up. However, Harry stilled and didn't move, making her all the more flushed and needy.

"Move," hissed Ginny.

Harry did just that, slamming into her. He gave as good as he got; might as well. He heard her shouting "harder, faster," every few seconds. He went further in and spilled himself into her. Sighing in satisfaction, he lie there for a while, thankfully not falling asleep like last time.

"I have to go love, I have detention," murmurred Ginny regretfully.

"Ok, I have one too, with Snape," grumbled Harry.

"I will see you tomorrow," said Ginny, kissing him softly.

"Yeah, tomorrow," agreed Harry smirking. He felt better than he had in ages, and all the tension had drained away. All thanks to Ginny, he didn't feel so over-worked. If he had known that was all he had needed to do he would have done it a long time ago.

-0

"In Potter," snapped Snape. How dare he act like that with Ginny, he was his, not hers!

"Sir," said Harry softly.

"I bet you enjoyed your day Potter, tell me one reason why I should continue to help you?" sneered Severus.

"I don't understand," replied Harry.

"You and Weasley," snapped Severus.

"You were the one that told me to act as though I was under the influence of the lust potion, there was nothing I could do," responded Harry.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to fuck her the first chance you got!" argued Severus.

"Well I'm doing what I need to do, plus it's not like I've got anyone else anyway," said Harry. Before he knew it he was against the wall, trying to breathe.

"You're mine Potter, and if I have to claim you I will, do you hear me?" growled Severus, harshly kissing the boy, until he felt like a puddle of goo on the floor.

"Why would you want me?" whispered Harry, out of breath.

"Because I do. Now, I suppose you will need to keep seeing Weasley, otherwise the potion will be given to you again. You will wash her off of you before you come anywhere near me, otherwise I will most likely kill her," snapped Severus.

"Ok," agreed Harry. "Now are there any potions in me that aren't supposed to be?"

"Yes, loads, and I'm afraid all bad tasting. Drink up," sneered Severus evilly.

"There are twelve potions here!" noted Harry, jaw dropping.

"Yes, now drink them," ordered Severus, growling, he was tired.

"Ok, ok," said Harry. Sighing, he drank down every single potion, grimacing at the taste, gagging most of the time to get them down. Nevertheless, he felt better as soon as he took them; his eyes cleared, and suddenly his thoughts were faster than normal.

"What's happening!" questioned Harry, panicked.

"Calm down, this is what you really should be like. Now you're going to have to act as though nothing has changed," advised Severus.

"Thanks, it's weird, I can actually think clearer than ever," admitted Harry in awe.

"Yes, just like you could before you entered Hogwarts," replied Snape.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, now remembering everything clearly, as well as when everything sort of blurred.

"Alright, now go to bed. I'm exhausted from brewing all of those, and could do with the sleep. Just remember, you're mine. A package will be coming for you tomorrow, it's from me," informed Severus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry went down at breakfast, he was curious to know what Severus had gotten him. And why on earth the man would want him, but the kiss, by Merlin, it had been better than Ginny's or even Cho Chang's. Sitting down, he let out a thankful sigh that Ginny was not there yet.

Drinking his juice, he dug into his breakfast; he didn't know Severus had put something into the drink. A potion to stop men from getting a woman pregnant, as well as a potion that got men pregnant. Severus didn't want to take that chance of the whore becoming pregnant.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, sitting down beside him and beginning to eat her breakfast.

"Hiya Hermione," said Harry softly in between bites.

"So mate, up for a game of Quidditch later?" asked Ron as he sat down beside Harry.

"Sure," responded Harry, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at his friend.

"Cool," exclaimed Ron.

"Yep," said Harry, revealing nothing of what he truly thought on his face he still couldn't believe his friends were batraying him so badly.

"Hey Harry," smiled Ginny, making Harry nearly jump.

"Hey Gin," said Harry, smiling softly in response to hide his surprise.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked innocently.

"Um…detention," said Harry.

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed.

"Maybe another time," suggested Harry, smiling as if to cheer her up.

"Yeah, definitely another time," stated Ginny, her seductive smile returning.

-0

"Are you coming then Harry?" asked Ron, getting up to head for class.

"Not yet, I'm hungry" said Harry eating some more, plus the owl post with Severus' present hadn't come yet and he was dying to see what he had got him.

"Might as well stay and read the paper," said Hermione, munching on a piece of toast.

"Yeah, wonder what's new today," Ron piped in, filling up his breakfast plate again now that he had sat back down.

"Probably the same old stuff," added Harry, when he saw the huge parcel coming towards him, he put his hands over his head. Thankfully the owl didn't drop the package on his head, but on the table right next to him.

"What's that Harry?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"Give me a chance to find out Ron," laughed Harry.

"Have you been ordering things Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No, nothing," admitted Harry, opening the parcel.

"Wow," reacted Harry in awe.

"Someone bought you new clothes?" wondered Ron disbelievingly, and looking jealous once again.

"I guess so," said Harry, looking over the clothes in awe. They must have been expensive! They were better clothes than even Draco Malfoy wore; the material was absolutely stunning, and so soft.

"Look there's a card!" squeeled Ginny grabbing it before Harry could even pale at the words.

"'I hope you like these, my Emerald-eyed lover. I intend to win your heart soon?'" she screeched, looking angry, and getting as red as her hair.

"Seems like you have an admirer Harry," concluded Neville, smiling.

"Yeah," sighed Harry still looking at the presents, knowing they were from Snape.

"Harry doesn't need an admirer, he has me," protested Ginny hotly.

"Is there something you are not telling us Harry?" pushed Hermione, looking delighted.

"Um…me and Ginny are sorta going out," uttered Harry, not really interested in everything around him as he put the clothes back in their boxes.

"Sorta?" repeated Ron, looking as red in the face as his sister had been.

"Yes," said Harry, looking up.

"I'm happy for you mate," beamed Ron, his face forced into a smile.

"Thanks Ron, I thought you would go mad," admitted Harry smiling sheepishly.

"Well he only wants his sister to be happy. We know she will be happy with you, so good luck Harry," said Hermione laying a comforting hand on Ron's.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Harry, with a pointed look at their joined hands.

"Um…Ron and I are going out as well," confessed Hermione.

"Cool, good luck I suppose," said Harry, not at all interested.

"Yeah, I hope you have a good relationship just like me and Harry," said Ginny, smiling happily.

"I'm going to put these in my trunk so they don't get stolen. I will see you in time for class," said Harry moving away from his friends, taking the bundle in his hands he left the Great Hall.

"Do you want me to come with you Harry?" suggested Ginny sweetly.

"That's alright Ginny, you stay with Hermione," said Harry, wanting some peace and quiet.

He spent the whole way up to Gryffindor Tower lost in his thought, wondering once again why Snape wanted him. He could not understand why the man would be interested in him, it made no sense. However, he was not going to fight it, he liked him a bit, and this present made it obvious that Snape liked him more than just a little.

Putting his new clothes in his trunk, he locked it with three or four different locking spells. He didn't want anyone getting their claws on his new clothes. He was going to start wearing them tomorrow, and enjoy burning his old disgusting castoffs.

Looking at his watch, he realized he would be late for class if he didn't hurry. He ran all the way down from his room to the Charms classroom.

"Harry any longer and you would have been late!" reprimanded Hermione as he skidded to a halt as the bell rang.

"Everyone in their seats and turn to page two hundred and four," said the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick.

-0

After spending an hour playing Quidditch with Ron, Harry showered and went down to his detention with Professor Snape. Sighing softly, he made his way down and realized that he had never been given the opportunity to thank anyone properly before. He would need to thank the man for the clothes; he could not just say nothing.

"Come in," snapped Severus.

"Professor, what am I to do?" questioned Harry, immediately entering the potions classroom and shutting the door.

Severus put up a silencing spell as he always did.

"Thank you very much for the clothes you know…you didn't have to," said Harry timidly, blushing red in the face.

"I take it you liked them? And they are to your taste?" asked Severus.

"Yes! They are great…I mean I like them," smiled Harry.

"Good," said Severus.

"So what am I to do tonight? Clean out the cauldrons?" questioned Harry, ready to get to work.

"Has she been near you today?" asked Severus.

"Um…no," said Harry, figuring out who Snape was talking about.

"Good, come here then," ordered Severus.

Harry frowned before walking forward, wondering what on earth his teacher could want. However, his mind went blank when Severus drew him into a breathtaking kiss.

"Where are we going?" questioned Harry as Severus started dragging him Merlin knows where. He found himself in a nicely lit room, green and sliver and actually really cozy.

Before he could open his mouth again, Severus was kissing him once more, moaning softly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Severus started undressing him. Harry was not sure why he didn't stop Severus; maybe he liked him more than he thought. He didn't know, not yet anyway.

Severus took his own clothes off before he had them both on the floor beside the fire so that they wouldn't get too cold. Severus looked down, Harry was lying there, emerald eyes glazed and dazed. His body lying there, waiting on what he would do next. Harry was simply gorgeous; nice sized muscles for a young man that is, probably from all that Quidditch. Lithle tonned body, but a little too skinny for Severus' liking.

He moved in to continue kissing Harry everywhere. While Severus' mouth made its way over Harry's body, the boy responded to him by making the most endearing noises. He gasped and bucked up when Severus licked his cock.

"Like that did you?" asked Severus, a wide grin appearing on the usually stoic face.

"Oh Merlin yes, please more," begged Harry, doing little more than lying there panting desperately, his whole body glistering with sweat.

"Don't worry," said Severus chuckling softly as he leaned down to claim the rock hard member again.

Severus' firm hands held his love's hips down while Harry's hands found their way into his hair, desperately pushing him down for more. All it took was for Severus to hum softly around his cock and Harry came, his muscles freezing, a strangled cry ripping from his throat. Severus swallowed everything Harry gave him.

"Oh Merlin, it has never been that good," panted Harry, his hands lying limp on Severus' head. His whole body was more relaxed than it had ever been, his eyes closed and still breathing heavily. His chest rising and falling, he was too relaxed and content to move a muscle.

"Well it's about to get better. Accio lube," said Severus.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, a look of awe and lust on his face, Severus kissed Harry soundly once again. Severus slid his fingers into the jar, before prodding gently but determinedly at Harry's entrance.

Severus groaned. How long had he been waiting to be able to do this! Once he did this Harry would be completely his, and he was not letting go. He would not lose him, even if it meant he had to kill everyone in the Wizarding World. He smirked in satisfaction and triumph when Harry was finally prepared.

Severus slowly slid in, he didn't want to cause any pain or discomfort, and he wanted Harry to remember his first time with him forever as being nothing but pleasurable. Harry didn't seem to be in any pain at all. He was writhing under him, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Severus started off slowly rocking back and fourth. However, he could not handle this slow pace much longer; he was soon thrusting in and out with more force while biting into Harry's neck.

Harry could contain himself no longer, and another orgasm was ripped from him. Severus' eyes were rolling back as Harry's insides amazingly clenched around him. Severus came shooting his seed into Harry. Severus was blown away; he had never had such an orgasm before. He lay there sticky and sated as he got his breath back; Severus looked over at Harry and was only a little surprised to see the boy sound asleep.

Looking down at his watch, he figured he would be able to relax in bed for another forty five minutes, then they would need to go back into the classroom. He wondered if Harry would ever really be able to join his side after being forced onto the light side for so long. He would do everything in his power to get Harry out of Dumbledore's grip, to show Harry that Dumbledore really didn't care about him the way that he could.

Severus spent the next forty five minutes just watching Harry. Severus decided then and there he was going to get contacts for Harry, or create a potion to correct his sight. He looked so much sexier and gorgeous without the glasses; however, the contacts might be best for now. Just until he had Harry safely on his side, and the other side knew it. Otherwise Dumbledore could and would get suspicious; not anyone can brew an eye correction potion after all.

"Harry, come on, get up, otherwise we will both be in big trouble," urged Severus, softly running his hand down Harry's face in a soothing manner.

"Mmm," was all Harry said, burrowing deeper into Severus' side.

"Come on, up now," encouraged Severus again. He didn't want to shout at the young man and send mixed signals.

"I'm up," groaned Harry, opening his eyes and yawning softly.

Severus spelled Harry's clothes back on, and used a straightening charm on his robe. Except from the arse and arms; they needed to look like he had been sitting for a while, and had rolled up his sleeve. He was not stupid; he knew if Harry went out with completely straight robes his Slytherins would know something was up. Severus did the same to himself as well, only his clothes were completely straight once again.

"I um…enjoyed myself," said Harry shyly; unsure how Severus was going to be with him.

"Good, you better get used to it. Now go before someone gets suspicious," advised Severus, shooing the young man in the direction of the door.

"Ok, goodbye I guess…I'll see you tomorrow," smiled Harry sincerely. It was a question as much as a statement.

"You certainly will," promised Severus.

The door soon clicked shut.

Severus grinned. It would not be hard to win Harry Potter's heart at all, because the young man knew that Severus would not want Harry for his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. Unlike that whore, Ginny Weasley. Speaking of which, he needed to get her some detentions with Filtch; he didn't want her getting her hands on his Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Harry, I'm pregnant," stated Ginny softly, looking ready to cry.

"What?" blurted Harry, wide-eyed.

"I know, it has come as a shock to me too," said Ginny, a tear leaking from her eye down her cheek.

"I…I don't know what to say!" replied Harry, truly stunned. He had known there was a possibility but had never thought it would really happen!

"It's ok Harry, Madam Pomfrey said I was healthy," reassured Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey knows?" asked Harry disbelievingly. Now Dumbledore would know too. 'This is great, just what I really need right now,' thought Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah, she was the one that realized I was pregnant," said Ginny, sighing softly.

"I can't deal with this right now," said Harry, shocked to the core.

"It's ok Harry. I will give you time to think," promised Ginny, walking away softly.

Harry just stood there in shock. It was not long before he had company.

"Just realized lover boy is against Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Potter? I always knew you wouldn't really join Severus' side in the war. He needs someone stronger than you," sneered Draco.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry confused. But as he thought about everything Draco had just said, he just about collapsed in shock. It was a surprise he was not already in shock; his body was changing to fit a child although Harry didnt know this, he had just learned Ginny was pregnant with his child, and now that Severus was not with Dumbledore nor Voldemort, but WAS A DARK LORD as well, and wanted to take over the Wizarding World. Harry had just assumed he was just playing one side against another. He was being used for his power once again, and it tugged so painfully at Harry's heart.

"You didn't know?" realized Draco. Harry looked at his eyes and saw fear? What did Draco have to fear? Severus? More than likely. This was when Harry truly believed what Draco had just said. It was obvious Draco was on Severus' side, and liked it.

Harry just turned around and fled, shaking his head as he continued without knowing where he was heading. He ran until he was out of breath and could not run anymore. Falling heavily to the stone floor and panting, not knowing where he had ended up, he figured he was in an abandoned part of Hogwarts. Or what he thought was an abandoned part of Hogwarts. Sighing softly he just slumped against the wall in shock.

-0

"Why wasn't I told when you were pregnant?" asked Dumbledore looking disappointedly over at Ginny. Her parents were there as well as Ron and Hermione.

"I just found out myself," defended Ginny hotly.

"Very well," placated Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. He supposed he should forgive her, she had after all done what she was told and gotten pregnant.

"I don't want the child!" said Ginny snootily.

"Then you won't get the Potter money," Dumbledore pointed out, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Well I want the money, but not any Potter brat. I suppose mum can look after it," decided Ginny shrugging her shoulders.

"Nobody said it needed to be looked after," reminded Dumbledore, smirking.

"True," said Ginny, nodding her head.

"Now are you sure it is his?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes serious now.

"Of course," said Ginny, nodding her head so sure it was.

"Very well then, we will get in touch with the Ministry where you will tell them Harry Potter raped you. That will get him put in Azkaban until we need him properly. When we do, I will just use the Imperious Curse, then get rid of him for good once he has done his job," resolved Dumbledore, nodding his head at his genius plan.

"What? But can't I just keep him?" pleaded Ginny. It would be easier to get the money.

"No," argued Dumbledore shaking his head. Too much was at stake if Potter was to find out.

"Fine," pouted Ginny childishly.

"Now you will need marks to make it look like you were raped, so find him tonight and tomorrow we will find you distressed and contact the Aurors," informed Dumbledore, smirking evilly.

"Yes, ok," agreed Ginny, looking eager for once.

"Good, now go," dismissed Dumbledore commandingly.

"Goodbye Headmaster, mother, father," said Ginny quickly, walking down the spiral steps and back to her room.

-0

"Harry what are you doing down here?" asked Severus, surprised to find it was Harry. A ward had gone off telling him that a student was in the abandoned part of the Slytherin dungeons.

"Get away from me," cried Harry, tears no longer coming, just hate and anger.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus soothingly, frowning in confusion.

"Did you think I would not find out you were using me? Just like Dumbledore!" snapped Harry.

"What are you talking about?" barked Severus getting annoyed, mostly at the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"You, being another Dark Lord, wanting to take over just like the other idiots," clarified Harry hotly.

"I don't want to take over. I just want to stop power hungry men from taking over," explained Severus, lying slightly.

"I don't care!" screamed Harry, hating the fact that he had been played for a fool once again.

"So that's it? Just because I want to stop Voldemort and Dumbledore? They are both power hungry wizards and want a world in their own image!" defended Severus, spitting angrily.

"Yes!" said Harry, but inside he was howling 'No!' Severus made him feel alive and cherished. He wanted that feeling back, but there was no way he was joining a Dark Lord, a dark wizard who wanted to use him and kill innocent people.

"Fine," spat Severus walking away, angry beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"One more question before I go. How did you find out?" asked Severus, a whole corridor between them.

"Draco fucking Malfoy," snapped Harry walking away.

Severus narrowed his eyes. So the boy needed to be taught a lesson after all. Well he would get one. What he intended to do to the blonde would be nothing compared to what Voldemort did to his supporters when Severus was finished with him. He had just lost him a powerful lover, someone he could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

-0

Harry came back up to the Great Hall at dinner time. He didn't spare a glance at the Head Table as he walked in. However, he knew Snape was more than likely glaring at him with those penetrating onyx eyes.

"Harry!" greeted Ginny sliding into the seat beside him.

"Hey Gin, have you told anyone yet?" whispered Harry anxiously.

"No. Come on, I'm not hungry. Let's go to the Room of Requirement," urged Ginny, taking Harry's hand in hers before rushing from the room.

-0

"We're here, come in," said Ginny. This time the hidden room looked like a bar, and included a live bartender.

"Two butterbeers please," said Ginny softly.

"Cool. I never thought that could work," said Harry in astonishment.

"It does," Ginny confirmed. Giving him one of the butterbeers, they moved away to sit in silence and enjoy their drinks.

"I think you should get rid of the child Ginny, we are too young," said Harry softly.

"I know Harry, I'll make an appointment tomorrow," agreed Ginny, nodding her head.

"Good," said Harry, sighing thankfully.

"Come here," urged Ginny softly, kissing her Harry passionately.

The chair they were sitting on dissolved. They fell to the floor, where she then quickly blindfolded Harry. Harry didn't like it, but went along with it. She then tied his arms at the sides. The room was actually the one doing it, Ginny quickly waved her wand like she was using a spell, but she didn't really.

Ginny looked gleeful as she stroked Harry erect; she liked it hard and rough, and she was getting her wish. Shame it would be her last time with him, but she intended to make sure it lasted. She regretted never learning any spells that stopped orgasm; she would have liked to use it tonight.

She slammed herself home, her eyes rolling back into her head, while Harry let out a wince. That hurt, it felt as though he was being squashed to pieces, but sighing softly, Harry just let it happen. Thinking it was nothing better than he deserved, he figured he would never get to be intimate with anyone who wanted to be with the real him, instead of The-Boy-Who-Lived. And the sooner he accepted it, the better.

Harry was unaware that Ginny was actually bleeding, through her arse and lip, where she had bitten though to stop screaming. She did like it hard, but this rough made her feel like she was dying. Harry fell unconscious, not able to take anymore. Ginny quickly asked the room to take off the cuffs and blindfold, before she lay him across her and made sure he was still inside her. She asked the room to make her the one bound as Harry came inside of her at that very moment she grimaced before letting unconsciousness claim her.

-0

Of course Dumbledore found the pair the next morning, calling the Aurors and playing concerned headmaster. Harry realized too late what was going on, and was portkeyed away.

"We will need to question you, but considering the situation, we will have Madam Bones comes to you," placated an Auror.

"I want my mum," uttered Ginny hoarsely.

"I will contact Molly in a minute dear, she will most likely be at the Burrow recovering," reassured Dumbledore, looking old and haggard.

"Very well," said the Auror, quickly leaving.

"Good work dear, now go home for a while," Dumbledore praised, a smirk on his face as he marveled at the success of his genius plan.

News spread like wildfire around the school. Everyone was pitying Ginny Weasley and hating Harry Potter. Most were baffled how Harry could do such a thing, but never considered the possibility that he may not have done it.

The rest of the Weasley's were understandably not at school, nor was Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley.

"What on earth has happened?" Severus questioned, annoyed. For once he had been having a great sleep only to have it interrupted.

"I'm afraid Harry Potter has been arrested for the rape of one Ginny Weasley. She is of course pregnant so the plan has worked," beamed Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"What? That was not part of the plan!" blurted Severus in shock.

"Yes, well, we cannot kill the boy until he has defeated Voldemort. Otherwise I would have done it a long time ago. No, I will have him kept in Azkaban and let him out when he is needed, under Imperius of course. He will never be able to fight it off after being with Dementors so long; he will defeat Voldemort and then I will kill him," explained Dumbledore. "So everything has gone better than according to plan."

"Very well," accepted Severus, looking gleeful on the outside. Inside he was howling in rage, how dare they! He needed to see Harry and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry was stunned by the way he was being treated, and baffled at what he could have done to warrant this. Not only was he being sent to Azkaban, he was being sent without trial as well. He could not believe Ginny would accuse him of raping her, even worse he was shocked that people would believe such things. He would have said months ago that Dumbledore would help him, however now he knew better.

As the weeks passed by, he was treated worse than he had ever been before. He was not even getting treated properly for a prisoner, he was sure there must be human rights in this place similar to the muggle world. He was cold since he didn't even have a blanket, and the toilet in his cell didn't work. He was not getting much food, the gruel he was given was regularly spat on by the Aurors bringing it.

As the days went by, he got angrier at the Wizarding World. He became bitter and resented everyone. The rags he had on smelled of urine; obviously they had been given to him unwashed from one of the other prisoners. He was disgusted with that fact but there was nothing he could do about it.

However, he was lucky to have a window in his cell, and he could see the moon. He knew they had put him there because it was colder. Sometimes water made its way into through the window as well. When the water rose and bashed against Azkaban prison it sometimes got into his cell. He was not that far up really.

Curling up in a ball, he tried to get as much heat as possible, but it was useless. The Dementors of Azkaban sucked the happiness out of him, but what's more, they left a cold deep within his soul and down to his very bones. He felt like no amount of heat would ever make him warm again.

Sighing in defeat, he wished sleep would come, but it never did, not really, none that were not plagued with nightmares. They included Dumbledore and the whole Order laughing at him, Voldemort killing him, or other similar horrors. The most haunting and regular dream was the one where he watched his parents die; he knew every sound that was made in the house now. Cedric dying, Sirius falling though the veil so no his sleep was constantly interupted and horrific when he did manage to sleep.

Harry's ears perked up when he heard noises. He could not see, so he had to rely on his other senses for now. Looking up he saw a black thing at the window of his cell. Frowning, he wondered what it was. It looked like a bird or bat or something like that, and it swooped down and turned into an even bigger bat. Harry didn't care about anything or anyone anymore, and didn't care if this person was here to kill him. To be honest he would prefer that to any more days in this hell. He recognized the voice as soon as it spoke.

"Harry," said the voice.

There was only one person with that kind of voice. Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What do you want? Have you come to gloat?" whispered Harry in a tone that clearly expressed his defeat.

"Why would I want to do that?" retorted Severus, coming over nearer to Harry.

"Why not? The famous Boy-Who-Lived is finally getting what was coming to him. Bet you had a real laugh behind my back with Malfoy," spat Harry bitterly. He had actually liked the man, but Snape didn't want him, just his body and his magic.

"Ah Draco, well let's just say he will never cross me again. He certainly got what he deserved. I was not using you for your information Harry. I did and still do genuinely want to help you," Severus replied, softly putting his cloak around Harry after looking around in disgust, not seeing so much as a blanket to keep warm with.

"Right, just like everyone else," continued Harry disdainfully.

"No. I really want to help you, care for you, and love you," promised Severus softly.

"Just like Ginny," sneered Harry, coughing harshly. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had needed to use his voice.

"Ginny was using you. I, however, would not," vowed Severus, getting annoyed.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Because I wanted to see you," explained Severus.

"You have seen me, now you can go," uttered Harry, feeling completely depressed.

"If that's what you want," asked Severus, reaching to take his cloak back for he could not leave it here. Otherwise they would know someone had been in his cell and that was the last thing he needed. If the cloak was discovered, they would move Harry down to the the most secure cells at the very bottom.

"NO! DON'T!" pleaded Harry, realizing he didn't want Severus to go.

"You just said you wanted me to leave," reminded Severus softly.

"I don't" said Harry, desperately shaking his head, trying to convince Snape.

"Very well," said Severus leaving the cloak on Harry. He did not want to blackmail the boy, he genuinely come to care for the young man who was lying broken right across from him in a dirty substandard cell in Azkaban.

"What's been happening?" asked Harry, obviously relishing the warmth of the cloak, knowing it was only temporary.

"Not much. The Order is happy you are out of the way, Ginny is still pregnant of course," explained Severus neutrally.

"I see," said Harry, feeling more horrible.

"I know you didn't do it," said Severus gently.

"Obviously. Dumbledore probably told the Order I didn't do it," believed Harry.

"Actually, they all believe you did do it, Ginny is playing the prefect rape victim. Getting mail and presents for everything she has gone through. The Weasley's have even gotten quite a bit of money from all of the sympathizers, enough to get new clothes and then some," sneered Severus.

"That would be my money they are spending," corrected Harry stiffly.

"Could be," agreed Severus, shrugging his shoulders, "You could stop them you know."

"How?" asked Harry, not believing him.

"How do you think the Malfoy's still have their money? Because he shuts his vaults down. He is the heir of the Malfoy fortune of course certian people can get in, those with the Malfoy blood unless they are disowned" said Severus softly.

"Oh, tell me how," requested Harry, feeling more aware than he had in a while.

"Just say 'I Harry James Potter, heir of the Potter and Evans line, herby order my vaults to be sealed and closed until I say otherwise,'" explained Severus.

"And it will work?" asked Harry frowning.

"Of course," sniffed Severus, sounding insulted.

"I, Harry James Potter, heir of the Potter and Evans line, herby order all of my inheritances and vaults to be sealed and closed until I herby state otherwise,"

said Harry clearly.

"It should have worked. They will all have quite a surprise when they cannot get into your vaults anymore," smirked Severus, amused at the chaos this would create.

"Good," said Harry, smirking in dark satisfaction that mirrored Snape's.

"Do you want out of here Harry? Or do you wish to wait until you are proven innocent?" asked Severus curiously.

"Proven innocent? Ha! Right! As if that will ever happen," sneered Harry.

"Well, actually, I am working on it," revealed Severus, frowning.

"Good luck with that. I suppose I will stay in here until I'm proven innocent," decided Harry sadly.

"Dumbledore would not let you stay here too long. He would not want to risk his pawn's sanity," confirmed Severus harshly.

"I know," admitted Harry dejectedly.

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus as if he was just remembering something.

"Starving. They have not given me anything for a while, and what they did give me had spit in it," revealed Harry sourly.

"I see," said Severus, silently handing over a wizarding flask with soup in it.

"Thank you," said Harry, practically downing the soup, which warmed him up instantly.

"You're welcome," said Severus sounding preoccupied. "Harry, is there a chance this child could not be yours?" posed Severus gently.

"Mmm…probably if she was sleeping around behind my back," said Harry, sounding like even he doubted his own words.

"I doubt she would chance it," figured Severus doubtfully.

"Me neither," said Harry miserably.

"I will do all that I can. Another two days and they will know for sure who the father is. They will no doubt do a test as soon as possible," said Severus.

"I hope it's not mine," Harry mummbled.

'And I as well,' thought Severus, who just nodded quietly.

"You better go, the Dementors will be here in a few minutes," said Harry, feeling their effects on him and shivering as a result.

"Drink this Harry," said Severus. He knew Harry would be able to sense them quicker than anyone else. He was offering Harry a dreamless sleeping potion, Harry practically grabbed it out of Severus' hands and drank it in a single gulp.

"Stay safe" whispered Severus, taking the cloak back. Before Harry could even try and move away, Severus kissed Harry softly but passionately. He would have Harry even if he had to beg for him. He was a Dark Lord, he should not have to beg, but he would. He would do anything to have a young man with his kind of power with him by his side. Severus was not as stupid as Voldemort, nor as daft as Dumbledore to think potions and spells would get them anywhere. Dumbledore had made a mistake in trusting him, and it would be his downfall, hopefully with Harry by his side.

"Hope you didn't hurt Draco too much," said Harry sarcastically, smirking slightly. He was no longer a Gryffindor; that side of him had broken when the spells had come off. Yawning interupted his smirk, as his eyes fought to stay open a little longer.

"Don't worry," assured Severus smirking back. Knowing Harry was hoping he had, and probably envisioning it right now.

"Goodbye," said Severus to the sleeping young man, he left a piece of chocolate beside Harry's hand. He would have put it in his hand but chocolate melts, and it would have ruined it. There wasnt a packet there, just the chocolate so no one would know any the wiser. Transforming into a bat, he flew out the window and swooped away from Azkaban to make the tiring trip back to Hogwarts, needing to work off some anger instead of simply getting far enough away and apparating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Finding out interesting news **

xXxXx Flash Back After Severus found out xXxX

"You will never cross me again, Draco," snarled Severus as soon as Draco walked in.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco innocently.

"Harry Potter," snarled Severus, his nostrils flaring angrily. This was when Draco knew he had truly pissed off Severus and wondered if he would survive the day.

"What about him?" asked Draco, panicking inside. He was so screwed and he knew it.

"What did you say to him?" asked Severus furiously.

"Nothing," said Draco, whimpering softly.

"Tell me before I raid your mind," Severus, quickly losing his patience.

"Legilimens!" snapped Severus, no longer willing to listen to Draco lie to him.

-MEMORY THROUGH DRACO'S MIND-

"Just realized lover boy is against Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Potter? I always knew you wouldn't really join Severus' side in the war. He needs someone stronger than you," Draco sneered. As he walked along the corridor, Potter stood in shock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry wide eyed. Draco could not help but think that Potter was close to fainting or even going into shock. But when Harry replied to the question like that, he knew Potter had not known and he was in major trouble.

"You didn't know?" asked Draco, fear creeping up his entire body. He watched numbly as Harry turned and fled the corridor.

-END OF MEMORY-

"You didn't half screw up big time," snarled Severus angrily.

"I know," said Draco his eyes dimming.

"Potter is perfect for me Draco. Nothing will ever get in our way, and you better start getting used to that little fact. You will always have a special place in my heart no matter who I'm with. You should know that by now," admonished Severus gently.

"Thanks Sev," said Draco relaxing, thinking all he would be receiving was a stern lecture.

"Of course you still need punished," said Severus, smirking cruelly.

"But…!" Draco looked up, shocked.

"You thought you would get away with destroying my plans? You should be lucky I'm keeping you alive Draco. Voldemort would have killed you by now," reminded Severus heatedly.

"Yes sir," said Draco sadly, bowing his head.

"Shirt off," said Severus going for a whip.

"Not that!" screamed Draco scared, his father had only used that once. All Lucius needed to do was say the word "whip" and Draco would pale and do as he was told without any further trouble.

"Now," commanded Severus, annoyed.

Draco did as he was told. Severus struck Draco twenty times with the whip for destroying his plans and letting information slip to Harry. Despite what he was making it look like, Harry was not just a plan. He was someone Severus wanted for life, plans were never for life.

Draco screamed and was shaking the entire time. Once Severus finished, he used a mild shocking spell on the boy. It sort of felt like electricity was going though his body, however there were no after-effects of it.

"Next time it will be fifty, and twenty of that spell," warned Severus emotionlessly.

"Yes sir," said Draco. What had he done? Voldemort just gave everyone a round of the Cruciatus Curse, Severus was more creative and worse than Voldemort when it came to torture, if that was possible. He should just be glad Severus really was not on Voldemort's side at times like these. He didn't want to think what could happen to him if Voldemort knew Severus was that creative!

"Good, get out of here," dismissed Severus.

"Can't I get a potion for the pain?" implored Draco pitifully.

"It's in your dorm. Have a shower and get changed before you take it," instructed Severus angrily.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Draco, shoulders slumping only to hiss in pain at the sudden movement. He truly was sadistic! Taking a shower with those whip marks! Was he trying to kill him…it was like sending someone with burns into a hot shower.

"Good, now leave," said Severus, waving his hand in the direction of the door for emphasis.

"Goodbye sir," said Draco leaving the room.

xXxXxEnd FlashbackXxXxXx

()

-Severus' POV-

Severus always went to see Harry at night, even if it was just for a few hours, the boy obviously needed company. Every night he did, Harry seemed to want him there and easily, too easily, Harry was being drawn to Severus' side. It was simple of Severus really, because what he was whispering sounded so right and perfect, there didn't seem to be any reason to think otherwise.

"They don't care about their people, Dumbledore or Voldemort. To them, everyone is expendable, a pawn. I don't see anyone like that," stated Severus vehemently.

"You would not be in here if it weren't for Dumbledore," was another whispered suggestion into Harry's ear.

"You deserve revenge on them…they have hurt you worse than Voldemort ever has," continued Severus.

"Voldemort is evil and wants all the land and everyone in it, but Voldemort only claims what he kills," preached Severus.

"You're more powerful than any of them. Join me and I will help you harness that power, and revenge will be yours," promised Severus.

"Granger, Weasley, they all hurt you, Dumbledore the Order..." whispered Severus persuasively.

"Get revenge on those who needlessly let Cedric and Sirius died..." said Severus soothingly.

So it was hardly surprising when Harry was sucked into Severus' way of thinking. Severus' words became Harry's thoughts. They were not nice thoughts, so the

Dementors left him alone, for which he was grateful. Soon Harry decided to join Severus' side. All that remained was to wait until Severus proved Harry's innocence.

"Good evening Harry," greeted Severus softly, once again visiting Harry's cell.

"Hey," replied Harry warmly.

"How are you feeling?" Severus began, while pulling out a flask and some food once again. He brought food every time he came. Harry was still being starved, but Severus noticed that for a starving person he was not half bloated.

"So much better," praised Harry, smiling at the warmth that he felt from the fresh food.

"Good, just hold on," said Severus softly, cuddling the tired and cold Harry to him.

"I'm trying," said Harry, shivering again soon. He was cold, exhausted, and just mentally and physically drained. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

"That's all I can ask for, love," said Severus sincerely.

"I wish I could have a bath," said Harry shivering.

"I wish I could have one with you," Severus smiled back slyly.

He knew Harry would be blushing under the dirty, dank, unsmiling face of his. Smiling softly he shook his head; Harry didn't need thoughts like that in this place.

"I don't know what I would have done without you," admitted Harry truthfully, still snuggled up with Severus.

"You would have survived, of that I have no doubt," said Severus, sounding sure of himself.

"I don't think I would have," whispered Harry, cuddling closer into Severus' embrace.

"Well the paternity potion is being given to Ginny Weasley tomorrow. Hopefully it will show reveal that you are not the father…," said Severus. 'I wish' thought Severus.

"I wish," said Harry, unknowingly saying aloud what Severus had been wishing at the exact same time.

"I cannot stay too long, I have the potion to brew," said Severus sadly.

"It's ok, you care, that's enough," said Harry, smiling for the first time since he had been taken away from Hogwart's.

"Good night, love," said Severus, kissing Harry on the lips for a second before transforming and taking flight. Turning into a bat, he was away from Azkaban' walls within minutes, despite the wind that was howling around him.

Harry watched as the bat flew away, the form was in front of the moon. Smiling softly, he thought, 'Yes, I have chosen my side. Despite everything that has happened, I know I belong on that side; I would never be able to change.'

-Hours later in the Headmasters office-

"Ah Severus, is the potion ready?" asked Dumbledore, coming in.

"Of course sir," said Severus, putting it into a vial for Ms. Weasley to drink, silently wishing it was poison.

"Good, now let's be going then," said Dumbledore, taking the potion and quickly heading for his office.

"Yes let's," drawled Severus as if he did not care, but he did. He really hoped and prayed that the child Ginny Weasley was carrying was not Harry Potter's.

They stood as they were spiraled up a staircase with a phoenix. The Headmaster's office was in a tower of Hogwarts. Once they got there, the old wizard said the password and the two were riding on the gargoyle, before they knew it, they were there. The Weasley's that knew were already inside, which included Ginny, Ron and Molly, while the others had no idea. Hermione Granger sat in between Ginny and Ron for support.

"Let's get this over with," said Ron looking bored.

"Yeah I've got to get back to class," pushed Hermione.

"Me too," said Ginny, who had come to be seen as a saint in the eyes of the Wizarding World because she was back at school although still traumatized and hurting. She had the whole school eating out of the palm of her hand, even more so when she painfully, tearfully said she was going to keep the child. After all, it was not the child's fault the father had done such a terrible thing to her. Only the Slytherins never bought it...they had been even more mean to her than ever.

"Drink this," said Severus, pushing the vial under her nose.

"You don't need to shove," snapped Ginny angrily.

"Shut it and drink," ordered Snape again. Inside he was bursting with anger…oh he could not wait until the time came when he could kill her.

"Fine" huffed Ginny, seeing that she was not getting support from anyone. Drinking the potion down in one go, they waited for the misty writing to appear out of

nowhere. Finally it came…but the results were not what Severus expected.

Ginny Weasley and…


	9. Chapter 9

**Going Dark **

**Finding out the truth**

**Chapter 9 **

…**.Dean Thomas.**

"What?" shrieked Molly, her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Ginny what have you done?" gasped Hermione, her hand over her mouth as well in horror. She alone knew better than anyone else what had happened.

"I…I…" stuttered Ginny wide-eyed and full of horror, looking to her mother for support. She didn't get any; her mother just gazed at her as if she wasn't there.

"What are we going to do?" implored Molly looking as if she was being sent to the poor house.

"Nothing," said Dumbledore, gazing at them all in disappointment.

"Please sir," pleaded Ginny scared.

"Give me your oath that you will only ever bear Harry Potter's heir and never have a relationship or a one off with anyone apart from Harry Potter," said Dumbledore seriously.

"What? I can't," whined Ginny, realizing what Dumbledore was asking.

"Ginny do it!" roared Ron, "We need the money. Think of your family."

"That's unfair!" shouted Ginny.

"Then this meeting is over. I will have to have you sent to Azkaban to get Harry out. We need him to win the war," said Dumbledore.

"No! I'll swear!" Ginny gave in wide-eyed. Tears were leaking out of her eyes as she raised her wand to swear the oath. She did as Dumbledore told her, unaware she would later regret this oath for the rest of her life.

"Very well then. Now we need a plan of action to get Harry out of Azkaban. Severus, any suggestions?" Dumbledore looked over at his Potions Master, speaking to the man in question for the first time since the meeting began.

… Dumbledore got no answer.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Dumbledore, getting irritated.

"Yes Albus?" asked Severus, finally looking up at the Headmaster and coming out of his trance.

"Do you have any ideas on how we could get this to work to our advantage?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't know. Perhaps have Ginny go to the Ministry and claim that she was under the Imperious Curse when she made the accusation. They would have to believe her! Then Potter will be declared innocent," said Severus casually.

"Perfect," agreed Dumbledore, nodding his head at the man.

"When will I do this?" asked Ginny, knowing that she had no choice in the matter.

"Now. No better time like the present," sneered Severus.

"I will get the Minister of Magic over here," said Dumbledore, tossing a handful of Floo powder into the fire and yelling for Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes Albus?" asked the man as he arrived stepping out of the Floo network.

"It seems that Ginny Weasley has been under the Imperious Curse," lied Dumbledore, looking distressed.

"Who?" asked Fudge wide-eyed.

"Dean Thomas," declared Dumbledore, his twinkle absent, his head down, looking like a let down mentor.

"I see, well I will have him arrested immediately," concluded Fudge, walking towards the fireplace to floo back to the Ministry of Magic.

"Can I get release papers for Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore as Fudge left.

"Indeed, I will get them to you as soon as possible," said Fudge paling completely, realizing he had just put an innocent Harry Potter in Azkaban. He was sure his life was over.

"Good, good," said Dumbledore, still playing his part.

As soon as Fudge was away, Ginny started yelling at them.

"Why Dean? You could have said anyone! Neville Longbottom for all I care," shrieked Ginny, obviously Dean was a sore point for her.

"Do you love him Weasley?" sneered Severus.

"Yes!" said Ginny, thinking if she said that then they would change their mind about using Dean Tomas as a scapegoat for her mistake.

"All the better I said him then," decided Dumbledore. He couldn't have his weapons going and meeting people and falling in love. Doing that would weaken his control over them, and he wanted his weapons available whenever he needed them.

"That's unfair! I refuse to admit I was under the Imperious Curse then," pouted Ginny, not realizing who she was dealing with.

"Then it's Azkaban for you," threatened Dumbledore ruthlessly.

"Fine," said Ginny, slumping back into her chair, wide-eyed and defeated.

"Now let's get going. I want Harry out of there as soon as possible," said Dumbledore. Severus noted that he was already playing the part as the beloved headmaster, and he wasn't even out of the room yet.

"May we come?" asked Hermione. She would like to see Harry at his weakest.

"No, Severus will come. I'm sure Harry will need potions as soon as possible," stated Dumbledore, despite looking as if he wanted the boy to suffer more without potions.

"Very well," said Severus curtly, pretending there was no use fighting with the man.

"Good, now go. I will call you again soon," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Albus, goodbye," said Molly taking Ginny into the Floo faster than necessary. They could see by the look on Molly Weasley's face that Ginny was in for a good dressing down. Perhaps even grounded, and forced to de-gnome the garden for months.

"You may get to your classes, if anyone asks tell them the truth," instructed Dumbledore.

"The truth?" asked Ron confused; he was really dumb at times.

Dumbledore sighed in exasperation before opening his mouth. Granger, of course, beat him to the punch.

"The Headmaster means that we should tell anyone who asks that Dean put Ginny under the Imperious Curse and was the one who raped her, not Harry. Come on, Ron lets go. Dean Tomas is going to be arrested soon," said Hermione, looking quite pleased with herself. She had always hated Dean Thomas, he annoyed her to no end.

"Oh, right goodbye, sir," waved Ron on his way out of the office with Granger.

Just as Hermione and Ron closed the door, the papers came flying though the fireplace. It was Harry James Potter's release forms, signed and sealed by Fudge himself.

"Why not just leave him in for the night?" suggested Dumbledore eyes twinkling.

"Then the Ministry will question your mental health," noted Severus, not wanting Harry to spend another minute in that damned cell.

"True enough. They will expect me to get him right away," said Dumbledore agreeing with Severus.

"Let's get going then. Although I must say, I am looking forward to seeing Potter so weakened," smirked Severus.

"You as well Severus? I'm glad I can amuse you. It's a shame James Potter wasn't around for you to taunt right now," said Dumbledore gleeful.

"Indeed," said Severus. He led everyone to believe that he hated James Potter still. However, they were wrong. When James Potter had died facing Voldemort like a man he had won Severus' respect.

When he said to Harry he was extraordinarily like his father, he had meant it as a compliment. The boy had faced evil but come out on top where his father had failed. However, he truly did think Harry was like his father in that they had both proven themselves to be brave and foolish.

They made their way out of Hogwarts. Surprising the two men, there was already a crowd of reporters waiting for them. Photos were being taken nonstop, Dumbledore looking older and Severus scowling at everyone at the fact he was being forced to go.

"Is it true!"

"Harry Potter's innocent?"

"Are you going to Azkaban?"

"Did you ever doubt Harry's innocence?"

"Who really did it?"

"Was Ginny Weasley a part of it?"

"How did this happen under your nose?"

Dumbledore decided to make one brief statement: "I never believed Harry could do such a thing. Even people powerful as I have doubts! The evidence against him was what lead to my belief in his guilt. It turns out that Ginny Weasley was under the Imperious Curse, and we are on our way to Azkaban prison now. We don't want Harry in there any longer than he is, the poor boy," said Albus somberly.

"Anything else to add?" one reporter shouted, followed by everyone else's questions.

"Come Severus," said Dumbledore as they made their way past the press. Eventually they had to resort to setting their quills, parchment, as well as cameras on fire, to get past them. Once that happened their way was cleared pretty easily, and they were past the boundaries for the anti-apparation wards.

Apparating away, they got as close to Azkaban Prison as they could, which was still far away. They went into the little boat, which Dumbledore spelled to move. They were on their way to the other dock of Azkaban.

It took them ten minutes to get across. Even though the boat was magical the prison was a good bit away from land. They didn't want to take the chance of anyone getting away, and numerous people had died in this water trying to swim to the other side. Either because it was cold or drowning from not having enough strength to continue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Going Dark **

**Retrieving Harry **

**Chapter 10 **

"Come," said Dumbledore, getting out of the boat with his usual gracefulness.

Severus rolled his eyes at the order. Of course he was coming, like he had anywhere else to go. He was not leaving his love to the tender mercies of Albus Dumbledore.

They went deep into Azkaban Prison, Severus shivering as they made their way. This was the place for the worst kinds of criminals, including Death Eaters. Everyone knew that was where the worst criminals were held. After all, the Dementors were more concentrated at the bottom than anywhere else. Also, more prisoners had died in those cells after a few years. It was the cold that was often the cause. Magical or not, cold could kill. With water coming into the lowest cells…well it just made the situation even worse.

"I didn't know they had put him this far down," said Dumbledore now actually looking worried for his pawn.

"I thought you asked them to be extra hard on him?" questioned Snape.

"I did. However, even if I didn't, they would have been hard on him anyway. He is after all the Boy-Who-Lived," justified Dumbledore.

"Well we will see just how much harder they have been on him," shrugged Severus as if he didn't care. Inside he was seething. 'So it was Dumbledore's fault that Harry was freezing to death in that bloody cell'. One thing was for certain, he was going to enjoy killing the man, now more than ever before.

"I hope not too much," said Dumbledore still worried. Eventually after more five minutes they arrived at the cell Harry was kept in.

They had not met any of the Dementors on their way to Harry's cell. The Dementors must have already been informed of Harry's innocence and made way for the two men. The Dementors were not happy about losing another soul, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Harry's soul wasn't black like the majority of the prisoners, but the purest these Dementors had ever seen. They got more enjoyment out of sucking out his soul than they would from a dead man. Or even one of the most evil beings on the earth. Of course, over time Harry's soul had steadily gotten darker.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore sounding concerned, while unlocking the cell door and coming in.

Harry just lay there unmoving and pale shivvering at the cold, even more so when a surprising swish of water flooded his cell, he didn't have a blanket or even a waft of warm in his cell. He was completly cold, and at the mercy of the Dementors.

"We need to get him back to Poppy as soon as possible. Keep the brat warm, otherwise he will die. He's on the edge as it is Headmaster," said Severus, playing his part.

"Very well, let's get going," said Dumbledore, picking the boy up from the cold floor and casting three very strong warming charms. He also muttered a shield charm to keep the wind from blowing in their direction. It would keep them from moving faster in the boat; when they had been on their way to the prison, it had helped speed up the trip. Now the lack of wind was not welcomed at all.

The boat ride seemed much longer than it had just a while before. Severus didn't get much of a chance to make sure Harry was really alright. He was little more than skin and bones but not so much so since he had started taking food to him.

"Finally," muttered Severus, scowling at the infernal boat as if it was at fault.

"Let's get going then," said Dumbledore, getting quite annoyed at carrying the boy. He felt heavy and was not used to doing his own dirty work.

"I'm going to levitate him," said Dumbledore laying him down.

"That may weaken the heating spells. We can't have that or the boy will die," explained Severus, taking a small amount of pleasure in telling Dumbledore this. He would remember this day always. He was actually getting Albus Dumbledore to do something, something he had suggested. Never before had this happened.

"True enough," scowled Dumbledore, looking annoyed. They quickly continued on their journey to where the apparation wards ended. After fifteen minutes they arrived there. Dumbledore was not as young as he had once been and could not walk as fast, especially not with a seventeen year old in his hands. Skinny or not, he would still weigh a lot more than Dumbledore was used to carrying. He used his magic all the time, so he was in no fit state to actually be carrying someone.

"Finally," sighed Dumbledore, a few beads of sweat trickling down the older man's face and into his beard. He was obviously struggling more than he let on, which made Severus smirk. Oh how he loved doing this, proving Dumbledore was nothing more than a man, and certainly nothing special.

They immediately apparated to Hogwarts. "Severus, you cast the levitating charm," said Dumbledore, working his way around Severus' comment.

The spell was cast, and Harry was now being levitated between them, and they noticed that the press was still there. If anything, there seemed to be hundreds more hounding around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than there were this morning.

Their cameras were clicking a hundred times a minute, pictures Severus knew that Harry wouldn't want them to see. They walked past, the press actually parting for them, obviously worried that their saviour might die. And then who would save them?

Now that they had the picture they had been waiting for, most began leaving. Obviously wanting to be the first to publish it, and get more money for themselves.

"The nerve of those people," muttered Poppy angrily, as she fought her way through the crowd to her patient. Unlike everyone else, she truly cared for Harry. She cared about anyone who came though the hospital wing doors. However, she did have her favourites: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and of course, James Potter, had all spent too many occasions under her care. However, she thought fondly that James would be proud that his son had beaten his seven year record in just two years.

"Come quickly, I need to get him to the hospital wing," she ushered upon seeing her favourite patient's condition.

When they got there Ron and Hermione were already there.

"What are you two doing here? Leave now," said Poppy sternly. She did not like the fact that they were trying to suck up to him now, after everything that had happened.

"We are sorry! So sorry," whined Hermione looking close to tears.

"Leave my patient until I say otherwise," ordered Poppy shaking her head. Since they were only children, she supposed she should forgive them for their hasty decision in believing Harry was capable of such a crime. She could understand Ron believing his sister, but Hermione? She was the one that knew Harry best.

"Go, Harry won't be up for seeing visitors until he is well," said Dumbledore pretending to sooth the so-called distressed "friends".

"Yes sir," said Hermione, sniffling as she and Ron walked out of the room. They had done their bit. They were walking towards the Great Hall when the Aurors started coming. Smirking, they took off and sat down just as the Great Hall doors opened.

The Aurors marched down the Gryffindor table, and next to Dean Tomas. Dean looked around curiously along with everyone else. Severus and the Headmaster came through the staff door of the Great Hall. The one that Harry had gone though when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Dean Thomas, you are charged with the rape of one Ginny Weasley, as well as for using an Unforgivable on the said person. You do not have to say anything but it may help your defence when you face the Wizengamont," said the head Auror.

"WHAT?" yelled Dean, looking shocked to the core. Everyone gasped, and started talking, wondering what on earth was going on. It had been Harry who had done that to Ginny, not Dean! What was happening?

They disarmed him and portkey'ed him away, the look of shock still plastered on his face. A look that mirrored the one Harry had had when he'd been taken away for the same accusation. Everyone looked from where Dean had been standing to the Headmaster. Wanting to see what he had to say on the subject or see if he was just sitting back letting it happen.

"I'm afraid what the Auror has said is true, Harry Potter was framed for the crime. I am afraid Dean Thomas may have been working with the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore sadly.

Cries of denial sprang from everyone's lips, they could not believe this! They had truly thought Harry had been the one to do it! They had once again failed to believe the word of their saviour. Was he still going to fight the war for them? Questions along this line were actually shouted out loud by a couple of Ravenclaws.

"Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing recovering, please do not disturb him. Of course Harry will stay here and help in the war; he would never consider leaving. Of course he will forgive you all. In spite of everything, he will understand why we doubted him. The evidence was far too overwhelming for him to be anything other than guilty. This is how Lord Voldemort works, and I'm afraid we have let him win this time around," said Dumbledore. People flinched, gasped, and nearly fainted upon hearing the fearful name.

"Classes are cancelled for today," said Dumbledore his twinkle no where to be seen.

"Is that wise?" asked McGonagall.

"The children need time to come to terms with what has happened. There is no point in classes today Minerva, they are in shock," rationalized Dumbledore sadly.

"As am I, I swallowed it as well," admitted Minerva, looking years older than she was. She truly felt terrible; Ginny had had her eating out of the palm of her hand within minutes. She felt awful! Harry had been her favourite student, and she had just discarded him within minutes and chose to believe he was capable of such things? She truly was a horrible Head of House.

"If it had been one of my students I would have stood by them. Guilty or not, they are all children. They all make mistakes, some bigger than others," sneered Severus, rubbing salt into Minerva's open, gaping wound.

"I'm sure Harry will forgive you my dear," said Dumbledore softly, upon seeing her ready to burst into tears at Severus' comment. He cared for McGonagall, he wasn't going to let Severus get away with making her cry like that.

"He shouldn't have to forgive her, she should have stuck by the brat," spat Severus, smirking viciously. He knew he was causing her pain, but he loved any chance of getting her back for the times she had ignored him and let her Gryffindors hurt and prank his charges.

"Enough Severus," said Dumbledore, warning clear in his voice.

Severus pretended to back down. He was, after all, supposed to be scared of Dumbledore. What Dumbledore doesn't know won't hurt him. What he didn't know was that he was far from scared of the old fool.

Severus was powerful enough to make the wards obey his commands. He strengthened his magic with the Ravenclaw magic, and he could now feel the wards. This was something even Dumbledore could not do; only the heirs of Hogwarts would have such an ability. His mother Eileen Prince it seemed was one of the descendants of Ravenclaw.

Severus knew that Harry was the heir to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Oliver Wood was the heir to the Huffelpuff. If Severus and Wood had stood together they would be able to bring down the Hogwarts wards should the case be that.

Voldemort wasn't and never had been the heir or Slytherin - how he had gotten the gift of snake language Severus didn't know, it baffled him even till this day.

Right now, Severus made his way to his quarters. There was nothing more he could do for Harry for the time being. Plus, he had a meeting with his own loyal followers.

"You're here. We were just starting to get worried," said Draco. He had seen the way Dumbledore had glared at Severus.

"Since when are you scared of Dumbledore?" asked one of the Slytherins who had seen him cowering away from Dumbledore.

"I am not, nor have I ever been scared of that old fool. However I have to act like I am. Otherwise this whole thing will have been for nothing. Do you seriously think Dumbledore would let a Death Eater that was not in fear of him spy for him and stay in a castle full of children?" snapped Severus. Sometimes they just didn't think.

"That makes sense!" said someone, nodding his head.

"What's happening?" asked Nott. Yes Nott was part of Severus' grey side in the war.

"Harry has been removed from Azkaban now that his innocence has been proven. I want you to show him your true colours, let him see we are not evil like the Dark Lord nor manipulative like Dumbledore. I want you to get to know him for yourselves, not for me. He is a true Slytherin," said Severus.

"A true Slytherin?" asked Draco frowning.

"Indeed, Slytherin is in his ancestry, which I, and only I, will tell him. He talked the hat out of him placing him there. Now Draco, I want none of what you did the last time, or the punishment will be ten times worse," threatened Severus.

"What about everything else? What was Dumbledore talking about? Did Thomas really do it?" asked one of the others.

"Dean Thomas, as most of you already suspect, did not rape Weasley. Dumbledore just needed someone else to take the blame. He just passed it to the first person that came to mind," revealed Severus.

"So Thomas is innocent, and Dumbledore is letting him go to prison just so he can get Potter out?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Unfortunately. We will help everyone in Azkaban who is innocent once we have gotten rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore. Until then, our hands are tied, unless you can come up with a good solution," said Severus.

This is what the students liked best about Severus' side. He told them everything and kept no secrets. His punishments were harsher than Voldemort's, but it was not for ridiculous things; they had to mess up big time to receive punishment. Which was hardly ever, thankfully, otherwise they would not be able to move.


	11. Chapter 11

Going Dark

Chapter 11

To say the coming weeks were stressful for the Order was like saying Voldemort wasn't a threat. Harry was seemingly unresponsive; he had apparently gone into a cationic state. No one knew that this was a lie and faked apart from Severus Snape. He wasn't going to tell them any time soon that the man he loved was alright.

Eventually Harry got fed up; it took a month for him to take pity on them. Although he could honestly say he was bored of sleeping and listening to them bubbling. Hermione was the worst of them all, Molly close behind, and Ginny actually made his skin crawl when she touched him now.

It was her actions that had gotten him into this state, if they thought he was going to pretend to go out with her they had another thing coming. Harry decided today was the day he was going to wake up, but something stopped him.

"Ah Ginny, here for your check up?" asked Poppy kindly.

"Yes ma'am" said Ginny timidly as she sat on the bed.

A few muttered spells and Poppy said "Seems like everything is going properly; you will have a perfect child in months to come".

"I wish to have an abortion" said Ginny, she didn't want Thomas' baby, as it was worth nothing.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, its illegal to do so now Miss Weasley, next best thing is adoption." said Poppy.

"But I will still have to go through child birth" huffed Ginny.

"Is that what you are scared off? Don't worry dear it will be over before you know it." said Poppy doing her best to comfort the scared teen. Poppy left the hospital wing and Ginny said bitterly "My mother wants rid of it, its going one way or another, they are going to kill my baby. I just wished I had the guts to run, I don't have the money nor do I have any friends".

Harry frowned, Ginny sounded depressed, did she actually want the child? Could she be getting controlled? Sighing softly, he decided he would find out sooner or later. When Poppy came back he had his chance, Ginny asked for a sleeping potion she wasn't getting much sleep she said.

"Of course dear, you can sleep in here" said Poppy, wanting to make sure that Ginny was really alright.

"Thanks ma'am" said Ginny smiling gratefully at the Medi- Witch.

Once Ginny was asleep and Poppy once again gone Harry got out of the bed and preformed the spell. He found that Molly had a spell on her daughter as well as Dumbledore. They were obedient spells, Dumbledore also had a loyalty spell on her.

Harry spelled them away, and then put a very old shield spell on her. This stopped any spells such as loyalty, obedient, submission spells, or anything that does something to her mind. In a way obedient spells do alter your mind, because you feel the need to obey whoever used the spell. Those spells were illegal, and could land you five months in Azkaban only people allowed to use these spells were the people in St. Mungo's for troubled teens, but even then they are only allowed to use them for the period of three hours.

Hearing clicking of heals, he knew Poppy was on her way back. Panicking he quickly got himself back into his bed and made himself look haggard and confused. It worked like a charm, Poppy was over to him and concerned in seconds.

"Ah, Mr. Potter how are you?" asked Poppy concerned.

"Is that my name?" asked Harry looking hopeful.

Poppy gasped in shock, she was so shocked she clutched her heart and actually felt the need to sit down. Coming to her senses he quickly floo'ed Dumbledore, who was up there with all the Order. That was why Harry's bed side was actually empty for once.

"Albus I have bad news" said Poppy looking white.

"What's the matter?" asked Dumbledore paling knowing it had to be about Harry. If Poppy could not fix him he must be really, really bad.

"He cannot remember who he is" said Poppy looking ready to burst into tears.

"What?" asked Severus shocked to the core, ok Harry was going to far now.

"Its true, there's nothing in his eyes, he doesn't show that he knew me!" said Poppy.

"Oh dear, we will be down momentarily" said Dumbledore looking troubled.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione worried.

"Maybe this will work to our advantage" smirked Dumbledore.

"Potter cant remember anything," said Severus.

"Right which means he doesn't remember us betraying him, that's a good thing, we can teach him and defeat Voldemort! If he remembers later so what?" said Ron smirking at the plan.

"That's a good idea Ron" said Hermione beaming at her lover.

"It has merits" said Shacklebolt.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do, we tell him he was in Azkaban but was innocent. We all believed him and you are his best friends and everything. We will teach him everything he needs to know" said the headmaster.

"Right" said Moody nodding.

"Lets go see him" said Ron smirking, looking forward to seeing a broken confused Harry Potter.

"Lets go, not too many people we don't want to overwhelm him I want answers" said Dumbledore, just when he was sounding concerned he proved them all wrong and he was doing it for his own needs.

"So who's going?" asked Severus sneering.

"Severus, Ron, Hermione, Moody and myself will go" said Dumbledore; the rest of the Order could go. Which is what they did, they left through the floo until there was only the ones that Dumbledore had mention were left behind.

"Right lets get this over with." said Dumbledore.

"Good" snarled Severus.

"And Severus, I want you to be nice to Harry this time around, should he remember I want you to be his confidant" said Dumbledore, when Harry first entered Hogwarts he had demanded Severus hate the boy.

"Fine" said Severus showing his disgust at what he was going to have to do. Mind you this was prefect; if he was to be nice to him he could spend more time with him in public.

"Ah, Harry how are you?" asked Dumbledore coming into the hospital wing.

"I'm fine Sir, I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Harry innocently.

Severus' heart sank, it looked like Harry's condition was real, that innocent look could not be faked. Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes until he blinked before looking away. Everyone knew what he had done, he had raided Harry's mind, and obviously found nothing with that look on his face.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of this school, your headmaster also" said Dumbledore.

"Oh, do I attend this school then?" asked Harry innocently.

"Indeed" said Dumbledore.

"Harry what age are you?" asked Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry looking at Hermione.

"Please just answer if you can" said Hermione desperately.

"Two" said Harry.

"Worse than I thought" muttered Dumbledore looking shocked.

"We cant teach him anything" said Moody.

"Here Harry take this" said Dumbledore handing Harry his holy wand.

Harry took it, nothing happened not even a spark, the same thing would have happened if a two year old had taken the wand. He didn't have control over his magic; he could not guild his magic to his finger tips.

"This is useless" said Dumbledore looking as if he had just been told Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts.

"Send him back to the Dursley's" shrugged Ron.

"No," said Severus shocking them, he looked very adamant.

"Something to say Severus?" asked Dumbledore watching Severus with a curious look on his face.

"I think he should stay with one of us, in Hogwarts preferably a teacher, he could regain memories any day. If he is with Muggles we won't know, and I for one am not going near Muggles for anything" said Severus making a disgusted face.

"That idea has merits" said Moody looking thoughtful.

"I don't have the room for him" said Ron, the look on his face said that he was in no way sharing a room with Harry.

"He can stay with me" sighed Severus, at that everyone was surprised.

"Very well" said Dumbledore.

-----------------------0

"Why did you agree to take him?" asked Hermione snootily her nose in the air as always.

"Because I've got to be nice to him haven't I, plus I would like to be the first one to know if Potter is getting better or not" said Severus smirking.

They all bought that, they knew that Severus couldn't stand not knowing what was happening. He was nosy that came as part of being a spy he had to know everything. 

"Try Legilemency on him, Severus" said Dumbledore.

"Of course I am, what did you get?" asked Severus curiously.

"There's nothing in his mind" said Dumbledore starting to look worried again.

"Nothing?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"That's right" said Dumbledore.

"Why do you look so worried?" asked Hermione.

"It means his mind is completely blank he is not remembering anything, nor retraining any information at all." said Severus pensively.

"That's not a good thing then?" asked Ron frowning.

"No, we will have to remind him who he is every day" said Dumbledore.

They didn't see the extendable ear sliding back under the door; Harry had heard every word they said. Harry smirked, so he had them all convinced huh? He was glad for his unusual mind blocking idea. Everyone that tried to get into his mind would only find black, darkness as if he had no memories. That's the way it was always going to be, from now on. No one was going to be able to read his mind, he would not allow it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 12**

"Ginny?" asked Harry quietly.

"Harry?" asked Ginny looking scared and ashamed of herself.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry" sobbed Ginny.

"It's ok, but do you want to keep the child?" asked Harry softly.

"Of course I do!" said Ginny desperately.

"Would you start over again?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny, she would take any chance until she remembered, "I don't have any money".

"Ginny do you know what a pawn shop is?" asked Harry.

"No, what is it?" asked Ginny wondering where it was gone.

"It's a shop that will give you money for something of yours to trade" said Harry.

"I have nothing worth selling" said Ginny sadly.

"I will give you three galleons, take them to the best pawn shop and get money from it, open your own place and get money. Get a lawyer if you have to, get away from here and don't look back" said Harry.

"Dumbledore would find me" said Ginny shaking her head.

"I'll put spells on you, stopping any wizard from being able to track you, I will also remove the spells that are on you. Shit Poppy's coming remember Ginny, if you want to then next time we are alone talk to me, don't tell anyone we spoke" said Harry adamantly.

"I won't" swore Ginny and she meant it.

"Good" said Harry sliding his body back into the hospital bed, sleeping with a thumb in his mouth.

Ginny was confused, Harry slept with his thumb in his mouth.

"Harry doesn't remember anything, he thinks he's two years old" said Poppy sadly, upon entering and seeing Ginny's confused look.

"Oh" was all Ginny could see, Harry was facing her and not Poppy, he winked at her before saying 'Mummy' under his breath.

He sure was convincing, that was for sure Ginny was nearly convinced she had dreamed about getting Harry's help. For her own sanity and hope, as well as her child she went over and prayed to Merlin that it had not been a dream.

"Harry? Help me" said Ginny her hope was obvious for even a deaf man to hear.

"Is this what you want?" asked Harry opening his eyes, Ginny let out a breath.

"YES" she said adamantly, she was sure this was what she wanted. She wanted her child, at first she had thought the fame was brilliant. Until she realized it was not what it seemed, she realized how Harry felt. However, it was too late to back out, she also realized that Dumbledore and her mother had controlled everything in her life.

"Ok then, hold still" said Harry, getting to work right away, spell after spell Harry cast getting all of the spells from Ginny. She realized just how many Dumbledore had on her, she sighed in relief feeling free, free for the first time in her life.

"You said you would put a find me not spell on me" said Ginny.

"I am, don't worry" soothed Harry seeing Ginny's worry.

"Why are you helping me after what I done?" asked Ginny tears once again in her eyes.

"You didn't do it, Ginny, Dumbledore forced you, he was playing with your emotions and you truly had no choice. I will make sure everyone knows that once everything is fine," said Harry.

"Thank you" sobbed Ginny cuddling into Harry for comfort.

The spell was uttered, and Ginny finally felt her freedom approaching.

"Here," said Harry summoning a few galleons and told her to go, "Your freedom awaits you."

Harry watched her go feeling envy that he couldn't do that, no one would willingly cast that find me not spell on him. One draw back of that spell, you couldn't do it to yourself, shrugging he smiled slightly the thought he had helped someone escape Dumbledore's manipulations.

------------------------0

"Mr. Potter you are free to go," said Poppy softly.

"Can you call me Harry? My mummy and daddy did" asked Harry softly.

"Ok Harry, you are free to go, this man is Severus and he is going to let you live with him be good for him ok?" asked Poppy as if she was speaking to a two years old.

"Ok Pop" said Harry smiling widely.

"Come on then Harry, lets go" said Severus, his face looked very strained.

"Yes Sev-rus" said Harry looking up at Severus innocently.

"Have fun" said Poppy softly.

"Duce!" shouted Harry.

"What?" asked Severus confused.

"Duce!" shouted Harry again looking like he was going to argue.

"What on earth is Duce?" asked Severus confused.

"If I may professor?" asked a seventh year who was walking the halls and happened to hear their conversation.

"What?" asked Severus.

"He means juice sir, what is the matter with him? Does he have mental problems?" asked the student, obviously not realizing she was talking about Harry Potter.

"Yes" said Severus though gritted teeth.

"Ah, I've never seen anyone like that in the Wizarding world" said the student surprised.

"That's because they are all at St. Mungo's" said Severus though gritted teeth.

"Bye sir," said the girl wide eyed, realizing that she was barking up the wrong tree, he scampered off.

"We are nearly there, I'll get you some JUICE" said Severus.

"Juice" repeated Harry.

"Move" said Severus.

"Yes Sev-rus" said Harry the name couldn't roll of his tongue. In his mind he was just a two year old child, or was acting like it, he was making it quite convincing.

"Right the password is 'Slytherins are brilliant'" said Severus.

"Why?" asked the two year old, pretender.

"Because, now remember it otherwise you won't get back in" sighed Severus.

-------------0

"Right Potter, cut it out" snapped Severus.

"Sev-rus?" asked a confused Harry.

"Please tell me you're pretending" sighed Severus looking close to tears.

"Pretending what?" asked a curious Harry.

"Please Harry, just give me a sign if you're pretending I will not tell anyone I swear!" said Severus, he had come to care for Harry in his short time.

**---------------------------------0**

**Will Harry give in and tell his lover? Or will he leave Severus hoping he gets better? Or will they together plan a defeat of Voldemort and Dumbledore? It's up to you!! Review your decisions!! This is a vote I Wanna know what people want!!! R&R please!!! **

**Debs**


	13. Chapter 13

Going Dark

Chapter 13

"I'm fine" said Harry giving in; he didn't really want to deceive his lover after all he had done for him. In Azkaban and well before that, the potions and everything.

"Harry, never scare me like that again," said Severus drawing Harry into his arms. Harry sighed softly this was where he belonged.

Severus held Harry close he wouldn't let this young man go again, this was Harry's place now even if he didn't know it. Harry didn't realize just how possessive Severus was of him, he wasn't going to learn any time soon.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Come in," said Severus putting Harry in a seat and standing a good bit away from the boy, the masks went up immediately. Severus was astonished, that innocent look Severus didn't know how he did it.

"Ah Harry I hope you are settling in well" said Dumbledore coming in. He couldn't get though Severus' wards now, and hadn't been able to for a while.

"Yes sir," said Harry smiling shyly at the old man.

"Unfortunately your old things were burnt," said Dumbledore bowing his head sadly.

He didn't see Harry's eyes widen and the barley concealed gasp, the clothes that Severus had given to him were burnt? Hurt tore though him, he was going to kill whoever burnt his things. What had happened to Hedwig? Nothing had better happened to her otherwise he would not be held accountable for his actions.

"Why was it burnt?" asked Harry his face cocked to the side.

"Ah, well people believed you were bad and burnt them" said Dumbledore.

"Oh, was I bad?" asked Harry close to tears looking wide eyed scared at Dumbledore.

"NO, you weren't bad Harry, they were wrong" said Severus cutting in before Dumbledore could respond.

"What about his owl?" asked Severus, speaking directly to Dumbledore, Harry happily pretended to be lost in thought giggling slightly.

"His owl was spelled to never come near Hogwarts again" said Dumbledore looking even worse for wear.

Harry had to stop the strangled snarl from coming out of his mouth.

"I guess you are going to do something about that?" asked Severus knowing how much Harry was going to rage once Dumbledore left. Sev knew how much Harry loved that owl; it was a familiar after all.

"I have a tracking spell on the bird, I knew Harry wouldn't go anywhere without her" said Dumbledore softly, believing Harry couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Ah" said Severus smirking, while inside bristling in anger for Harry.

"I had to take measures I couldn't watch him twenty four hours, seven days a week, especially when he was at the Dursley's" said Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Severus shrugging his shoulders pretending he wasn't bothered.

"Are you going to cope with the boy here? I know how much you detest him" whispered Dumbledore.

"I'll be fine, as much as I dislike it he needs watched and I won't be going easy on him" said Severus seriously.

"Good, good too many people have done that" said Dumbledore.

"Including you and the Dursley's?" said Severus smirking.

"Indeed" said Dumbledore, he simply thought that Severus had found out about Dumbledore knowing how he had been treated at the Dursley's.

"Well I have to go Severus, take care now goodbye" said Dumbledore smiling at Harry.

"Bye bye" said Harry smiling and waving his hand childishly, Dumbledore looked pained and fearful before he said goodbye to him.

"You might kill Dumbledore before Voldemort if you keep that up! Dumbledore looks ready to pass out" commented Severus as soon as the door closed; there was silencing spells up so they didn't have to worry.

"Well I'm hoping he will be on his death bed by the time I kill Voldemort" smirked Harry.

Severus shook his head, amused and smirking at Harry.

"Why did they hurt Hedwig?" asked Harry sounding pained.

"They were angry," said Severus.

"Who hurt her?" snarled Harry, his anger coming quickly and deadly.

"I believe it was Ron" said Severus.

"You knew how I felt about her! Why didn't you help her!" snapped Harry his anger directed to Severus because he couldn't harm Ron.

"They hurt Hedwig and then used the spell to stop her coming to Hogwarts" said Severus softly. "I didn't have the chance".

"I'm sorry, but the clothes...all of them" said Harry, "My parents pictures, my invisibility cloak, everything precious to me was in my trunk" said Harry tears working its way down his face, anger seemed to be far away as he grieved for all his personal things.

"I'm sorry I didn't even get a chance to save anything, but I do have a couple of pictures of your mother if it's any consolation" said Severus softly.

"Thank you Severus," said Harry sniffing knowing that Severus was doing anything he could for him.

"Your welcome, would you like something to eat?" asked Severus wanting to get off this depression talk.

"Who burnt my trunk?" asked Harry not answering.

"Hermione, Ginny and Ron I believe" said Severus,

"They are going to meet very gruesome ends" snapped Harry his eyes alight with anger. Even Severus had never seen so much anger in anyone's eyes - including Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**There we go! sorry its not very long but Harry told Severus are you all ok with that? will i have Harry pick them off? or will i have him kill them when they are together and aware of the others peril? its up to you REVIEW!!! goodbye for now...Debs**


	14. Chapter 14

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 14 **

"Ginny is gone, no one has seen her in days, Dumbledore is furious" said Severus when Harry talked about killing them.

"I helped her get away" remembered Harry, he had never thought on that since it happened.

"WHY" shouted Severus shocked to the core, why would Harry help someone that had hurt him? Betrayed him? Used him? Ended him up in Azkaban?

"Because she was spelled, she had no choice," said Harry softly.

"Like yourself?" asked Severus calming down.

"Yes," said Harry, "But she stood to loose so much more then me".

"And what would that be?" asked Severus seriously.

"Friends, family, approval, money and a life of riches" said Harry.

"I understand, what made her change her mind?" asked Severus curiously.

"She doesn't want to be under Dumbledore's control anymore. Plus they were making her give up her child. I think she's come to rely on the baby" said Harry.

"But she wont last long, you have just sent her on the road to starvation and homelessness" said Severus. "Was that part of your plan?".

"I've given her three galleons" said Harry.

"They wont last a day!" said Severus wide eyed.

"In the Muggle world is different, three bits of galleons could make someone a millionaire. Pure gold is rare to them, the right gold shop she will be walking out a very rich woman." said Harry.

"Unless they do her" said Severus pointing out one of Harry's fears.

"Hopefully not," said Harry, well he really did.

"I thought you wanted to kill Ginny Weasley five seconds ago?!" said Severus pointing out something that was bothering him.

"Yeah before you pointed it out, I don't know why but I forgot about it" said Harry shaking his head.

"Azkaban can do that to you" said Severus, he had been confused himself a few times.

"Will it be permanent?" asked Harry wide eyed concerned.

"No, it only happened to me a few times," said Severus "The memory came back five seconds later so no worries.".

"Phew" was all that came from Harry's mouth.

"So how are we going around getting revenge against Dumbledore?" asked Severus.

"How many followers do you have?" asked Harry curiously.

"I'm acquiring more as the days go by" said Severus.

"But roughly how many do you have?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps a hundred, Itasan is away gathering vampires on my side, I don't know how many he will acquire" said Severus thoughtfully.

"Well, are any of them Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

"Seventy of them, I've given them the promise of having their marks removed," said Severus.

"If you didn't get me how do you plan on doing that?" asked Harry.

"A potion, from Salazar Slytherin, will remove all bonds, oaths and everything from your very being." said Severus.

"Wow, so that's what you are using?" asked Harry.

"Yes hopefully," admitted Severus.

"So how many followers does Voldemort have? He cant have many loyal ones because he doesn't have that many," said Harry, remember the tournament.

"Apart from Avery, Nott, Lestrange and Malfoy Sr." said Severus.

"We might be able to do this!" said Harry gleefully.

"Well if you let me in on this crazy idea of yours" said Severus impatiently.

"well all they need to do is tell us when Voldemort plans on taking over. You train me in dark arts when they idiots aren't teaching me. Kill his loyal ones, well a few of yours anyway and I will kill Voldemort. And then your men can take over Hogwarts" said Harry.

"That just might work" said Severus, he would have to talk to the others first before he decided anything.

"IT will" said Harry adamantly.

"BUT" said Severus, Harry's shoulders drooped, "I have to speak to the others first".

"But you are their master right? don't they have to listen to you?" asked Harry.

Severus looked ready to strangle him…it looked as if he was stopping himself with every ounce of will power he had.

"Sorry" whimpered Harry he didn't like the look in Severus' eyes at all backing away until he was nearly becoming one with the wall.

"No, Harry come here" said Severus holding his hand out looking like he regretted getting so worked up over such a simple question.

Harry looked wearily at him, before giving his hand to the man that had freed him.

Sitting down, he took Harry with him sitting the boy comfortably in his lap. Harry seemed to relax with Severus bringing Harry close to him, carding his hand though the boys soft lovely growing hair.

"I'm not like Voldemort Harry, I don't tell my followers what to do, they can say no without me killing them or torturing them. They follow me willingly, and they give ideas as well as take them. I'm giving them the opinion of what they want to do" said Severus soothingly.

"Really?" asked Harry sounding relieved and hopeful?

"Of course" said Severus.

"I'm sorry" said Harry suddenly embarrassed that he had accused Severus of being like Lord Voldemort. Without meaning to of course, he would never accuse Severus of being like Voldemort.

"It's me that overreacted love, you just get some rest while you can, no doubt Dumbledore will be back down in a few hours. He always is, making sure his weapons aren't going anywhere" said Severus.

Harry beamed that much that Severus was surprised his face wasn't split in two. Harry felt this warm gooey feeling inside of him, is this what if felt like to be in love or something? Or what it was like when someone loved you enough to give you pet names? Harry felt like he had turned into a runny ice cream cone.

Harry felt exhaustion slam into him, it seemed the Adeline was finally wearing off. He lay his head on Severus' chest and closed his eyes, listening to the thumping of the one he loved heartbeat. It didn't take long for him to feel drowsy with the feel of Severus running his hands though his hair he fell into a deep sleep.

--0

For the next few hours, Severus watched the one he had loved for years sleep. He never thought he would have Harry, but now the impossible had happened. He had the boy who lived, the most powerful teen in the world. The most gorgeous looking young man in the world. The one that had concord his heart without even knowing it.

He listed him up, and carried him thought to his room, there was a spare room set up. However, he wanted Harry in his bed, Dumbledore wouldn't go into the rooms anyway. Unless he didn't trust Severus, and right now Severus was the only one that Dumbledore truly trusted.

He had made sure of that, he was even more trusted than Moody.

--0

Just as Severus had predicted Dumbledore was back down to make sure that 'they were alright' which was always his excuse. Or it was too see if Severus had any news from the Death Eaters. One way or another Dumbledore was down at his quarters three or four times a day.

"How is he Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sleeping, and thank god for that, you have no idea how freaky it is seeing a teenager Potter sitting colouring in" sneered Severus.

"Ah, I must admit it has unsettled me a little as well" said Dumbledore.

Severus inwardly smirked, he knew it was more than a little unsettling Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked completely freaked out, and worried about the war. Without Harry Potter they were screwed, and Dumbledore knew this which was what was bothering him the most.

Dumbledore didn't like to admit that Harry Potter was more powerful than him and Voldemort he never had.

"How long has he slept?" asked Dumbledore.

"Five hours!" said Severus honestly.

"Fuck, we have to get him started training tomorrow," said Dumbledore.

"What if his memories never come back?" asked Severus.

"Then that's just though, he will re-learn everything, and defeat Voldemort. He will never learn what we did to him, maybe this was the best choice of action to happen" said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"I'm sure" said Severus dryly.

"Does the brat really need naps still?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, the brat is just out of Azkaban, he will need to build up strength, you know how the Dementors are Albus" said Severus, looking as it if pained him to admit such a thing or come to the defence of Potter.

"Hm…well bring him to the great hall for breakfast" said Dumbledore.

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Severus looking worried.

"Of course" said Dumbledore joyfully.

"I best eat before I come then, the brat eats disgustingly" sneered Severus.

"Of course, of course" said Dumbledore leaving "Goodbye Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, that was the last time Dumbledore would be down for the day. It was after all dinner time, speaking of which he needed to get Harry awake, he needed sleep and food to start recovering.

* * *

**oooO what do you think of this? will i have it happen the way harry wants it to go? Voldemort attacking the school? and Harry defeating him? then Severus using this time to take over Hogwarts and the Ministry? will they succeed? or will they both end up in Azkaban? or hiding? im tempted to do something no ones done before and get them caught and put in Azkaban...but its up to you guys! what do you want to happen? R&R plz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Going Dark**

**Chapter 15**

--0 Flash black to when Ginny went missing 0 --

"What will we do about Ginny?!" sobbed Molly her stomach was churning.

"I have people out looking for her" said Dumbledore "So don't worry; she doesn't know anything about the Muggle world so it's only really our world that needs searched which is a good thing"

"I don't understand! Why she did it! Why did she run? What if Death Eaters took her?" sobbed Molly, she loved her daughter.

"You know good and well that no Death Eaters can enter my school unless I say otherwise!" boomed Dumbledore angry at the accusation. "Now stop this at once! She left on her own accord! The wards told me this much! Now I have people looking for her and she will be found and dealt with".

"You aren't going to kill her are you?" gasped Ron "She's got to have Potter's child! There aren't any other Weasley girls!"

"No, but I am afraid I'm going to have to control her completely if she is rebelling against our cause" said Dumbledore.

"That's better than nothing," sighed Molly.

"Of course it is, now don't fear Molly she will be back with you at the weeks end" soothed Dumbledore still angry that one of his pawns had left right under his own eyes.

'_She had better get back, the longer I wait for her the worse her punishment will be, the less her parents know the better. She will suffer the consequences' by my hand! She will know the true meaning of torture' _Thought Dumbledore, his face showing none of his evil inner thoughts. He looked like he had calmed down considerably.

--0 Present time Severus' quarters 0--

"Ah, awake get dressed," said Severus curtly.

"What?" said Harry "Why?" confused.

"You are to eat with everyone else in the great hall." sneered Severus.

"And why would that information make you mad at me?" asked Harry confused, he could feel the anger radiating from Severus in waves he told him so "I can feel the anger radiating in waves around you!"

"I'm not angry at you," sighed Severus looking pained and annoyed "I'm angry at Dumbledore".

"What's he done now?" asked Harry frowning.

"Just the way he's trying to get you into the limelight, he's planning something" frowned Severus "Otherwise he wouldn't let anyone see you like this"

"Ah well, what's new? When is Dumbledore not planning something that concerns me?" said Harry rolling his eyes, he had learned to live with it.

It angered Severus more than Harry was just accepting it, sighing softly he forced himself to relax. He didn't want Harry feeling his anger all the time, so he was going to have to start controlling it.

"Get dressed please love," sighed Severus.

"I need a bath first," said Harry screwing his nose up "The charms can only do so much"

Severus smirked "True, but it will have to be quick".

"Yeah, and what about the bath you wanted to take with me?" smirked Harry seductively.

Severus rose an eyebrow at that "You sure?" his eyes were sparkling, his eyes narrowing in passion.

"Because if I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop" said Severus truthfully.

"It's been along time, plus I need to feel relaxed when I go down. No two year old is tense as I am at the moment" smirked Harry walking towards the bathroom taking the second hand clothes off as he went.

Severus followed without even a slightest hesitation, casting the strongest detecting and locking charms he knew. He didn't want anyone finding out about them, or worse walking in on them.

Harry was running the bath adding lavender bubble bath, with a hint of Jasmine. The aroma filled the room, as they undressed themselves of what was left. The rest of their clothes were still leaving a trail to the bathroom.

"Get in" demanded Severus, his cock was already hard and aching for Harry. The sight of him naked bent over a bath, the gorgeous lithe body was enough to make him cum by itself.

Harry's hungry eyes latched onto his, painfully slowly he got into the bath, knowing what he was doing was making Severus harder. Soon as he was in far enough Severus got in behind him, and guided that quivering hole to his hardened member.

"How bad do you want me?" asked Severus not entering that gorgeous body just yet. Harry wanted torture he would show him.

"Yes" keened Harry, trying to sink himself onto that hardened cock, but Severus' hands on his hips stopped his attempt. He didn't give in and tried more, "Please Sev,"

"Why should I?" said Severus he himself was panting with need.

"Because you want your cock squashed around my tight arse" panted Harry, god he wanted nothing more than to grind himself against Severus.

That did it; all of Severus' thoughts and holding back was away from his mind. He entered Harry hard and fast, Harry gasped and arched up, it was painful, but the pain very quickly diminished leaving him with the feeling of being full. Leaving behind a small ache that usually came with rough sex.

"Are you alright?" soothed Severus, realizing Harry didn't have much experience and maybe wasn't ready for such a rough entrance after all this was just his second time.

"Yes, just fuck me!" groaned Harry, lost in the feeling of being oh so full and the feeling of euphoria that came over him.

Severus didn't need telling again, he was out and slamming back home to the place only he would ever feel. Harry was his and his alone; no one else would dare touch him. Not once he had made it known that Harry Potter was his.

Anyone that did would be dealt with, and then Harry also.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' head, getting into a better position. He was being filled even more of that delicious cock of Severus' panting and moaning, he groaned when he felt Severus sink his teeth into his back. Sucking on the skin, chewing at it.

--0 Severus' P.O.V 0--

Severus smirked when he saw it already going purple. Delicious, he thought still thrusting into the behind of his lover.

"Scream for me" I couldn't help but say as he drove himself in harder.

Said it or not, Harry would have, he couldn't help but do just that "Fuck Severus! More please ohhhhhhh godddd HARDER!"

I was nothing more than happy to oblige for him.

--0 End of P.O.V 0--

He didn't get the chance to do much more; he could feel the tingling of an approaching orgasm.

Harry himself came right there and then, the feeling of being filled alone. Severus hadn't even touched him the slightest, apart from when he was bitten.

This of course, had Severus going over the edge, the feeling of Harry's channel tightening around him. Holding on and pumping in and out for as long as he possibly could. He finally couldn't stand it any longer; he lost control spilling his seed into Harry. Marking the boy as his own, Harry lay back against him panting and more relaxed than he had seen him since his first orgasm with him.

"You ok little one?" said Severus soothing Harry's back, he ad to make sure the one he loved was alright.

"More than alright," he said panting in between words. "God it felt so good, I've never felt like that before. Even the first time wasn't like that!" he proclaimed.

"No I was going much slower, it was your first time little one" smirked Severus. Harry didn't seem to even want to move, which wouldn't normally bother Severus, but today was an exception.

"Come on, I ordered some clothes for you, they are in your bedroom" said Severus.

"You shouldn't have," sighed Harry "The other ones, I didn't even get a chance to wear them! And they must have cost a fortune"

"I would spend every Knut I had if it made you happy" said Severus telling nothing but the complete truth.

He could feel Harry's shy smile on his shoulder. The bruise on his neck was now deep purple, his teeth marks were beginning to fade away unfortunately.

"Lay back, I'm going to wash your hair" said Severus.

"Mmm this is nice" said Harry "No ones done this for me since I was one"

"What do you mean?" asked Severus frowning.

"Well you know the Dursley's are abusive, they were hardly going to wash my hair for me were they?" sighed Harry leaning into the fingers massaging his scalp. "What didn't kill me made me stronger".

"I'm sure that's what Dumbledore was thinking too" growled Severus angrily. So it was true, he had suspected it, but he didn't realize that they neglected him that much that they didn't even wash his hair when he was just a baby. He had gone there when he was just a year and a half! For goodness sakes he thought perhaps they would have cared for him, until magic started showing.

"Go on get dressed" said Severus, after he had washed Harry's hair and cleaned him properly.

"Ok, ok" sighed Harry getting out of the bath, and wrapping himself up in a very fluffy green towel.

Dressed, in green as if Severus would have it any other way, although Harry had to admit the clothes were one again expensive, and they made him look smart. They were nice clothes on him, the colour brought out his eyes, brought out his mother in him.

* * *

There we go!! XD what did u think of it will Harry humilliate them all? and have a laugh in the process? start a food fight? or just hit the teachers? will he hit the Weasleys? hes two :P he can do as he pleases! now folks R&R and tell me what u want to happen! XD bye for now


	16. Chapter 16

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 16 **

"Ah Harry my boy, how are you? Come sit next to me" beamed Dumbledore, as if nothing was making him happier than Harry being there.

"Alby!" smiled Harry widely "Thank you" sitting down, he moved restlessly as a child would. Most of his actions were guess work; he had never been around children before.

"Please call me Albus" said Dumbledore, grimacing at the nickname the boy had given him.

"But I like alby" sniffed Harry looking ready to burst into tears.

"Fine! Fine, fine you can keep calling me Alby" said Dumbledore wide eyed, he didn't want to have to put up with a sobbing teenager that thought he was two thank you.

"Thanks Alby!" smiled Harry widely; the rest of the staff had to stop themselves from laughing. Sure they were worried about Harry not getting better but right now they were finding Albus Dumbledore's situation amusing to say the least.

"Eat your vegetables Harry!" said Hermione, who had been given the special privilege of sitting up on the head table, because Harry was there. She was supposed to be looking after him.

"What's a vegetable?" asked Harry his head cocked to the side looking curious.

"They are vegetables and they are good for you" said Hermione, exasperated, she didn't think she was going to last. This boy was going to send her insane! If she hadn't been getting paid all those years she would have not wanted anything to do with him.

"Oh" said Harry, smirking inside; he could see that Hermione was getting annoyed.

Then an idea struck him like a bolt of lighting, getting a spoon he filled it with potato and carrots and peas. Hermione smiled at him, thinking he was going to eat it, then he stuck it in the gravy dish and then he struck. The potato goo hit Albus Dumbledore on the face; right on the nose the gravy ran down his face. Everyone was stunned; no one had ever seen something like this happen in the history of Hogwarts.

Harry laughed, and giggled on as if he hadn't just hit the most powerful wizard in the world in the face. Upon seeing Hermione' stunned look, he chucked the contents of the gravy flying at her magically. She now had dark brown hair; she was silent for a few minutes before she screeched bloody murder.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!!" snarled Hermione.

"Me Sorree" sniffed the boy.

Growling before giving out a scream again she stomped out of the great hall humiliated.

Only then the students broke out of their shocked state and started laughing, unable to help themselves. Dumbledore realizing he was being laughed at grimly with a swift movement of his wand had it cleared before standing up "SILENCEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" the voice boomed through the hall powerful and loud.

That shut the students up, Dumbledore was powerful and when he shouted it hurt their eardrums.

Then the meat dish and potato dish began levitating itself, everyone watched wide eyed. Dumbledore who was too humiliated and satisfied at having everyone quiet again and under his command didn't notice it.

With a splat, the meat dish landed on Dumbledore's head, McGonagall quickly moved it, helping or attempting to help Dumbledore. However, the potato dish was next, Flitwick had been trying to stop it, but to no success.

They didn't know was that Severus had made sure that they couldn't, putting a shield absorbing spell around Dumbledore. He wanted to see the old man humiliated, and well Harry was doing the job perfectly.

Then Dumbledore said the one word that had everyone roaring in laughter "Bugger!"

Humiliated, Dumbledore quickly left the great hall, and took the back entrance and made sure he wasn't seen all the way back up to his office. Fuming the entire way, if he didn't need that brat he would have made sure he was killed before the night out for such humiliation.

"Move" said Severus, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, he was going to fall over laughing, he was only human and he had found the entire thing hilarious and he wasn't ruining his reputation laughing in front of everyone.

"But sir!" whined Harry.

"NOW!" he growled, he could feel his mask cracking slightly, Harry seeing this did as he was told and allowed himself to be dragged out of the great hall.

Once they were in their quarters he asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he had seen his face in the great hall.

"Stay there" said Severus walking towards his room, before silencing the room and need he think more. He was laughing himself silly, behind closed doors; he had never seen that look on Dumbledore's face before. Oh this was a memory for a pensive to watch it over and over again; it would never loose its hilarity.

-------0 Five minutes later 0-------

"What did you do in there?" asked Harry, when Severus came out his hair all messed and his face red.

"Nothing" denied Severus.

"You laughed?" asked Harry smirking.

"Maybe" admitted Severus, "If anyone finds out I will chop you up and use you in potions!" he growled looking half serious.

"You found it funny too?" asked Harry, before he knew it he was bending over with laughter, laughing himself hoarse. Severus just watched smirking slightly; his voice was going to be a little hoarse tomorrow. He had not laughed like that in a very, very long time. He knew this is all his Slytherin's were going to talk about for weeks.

"Come on, lets get you to your bed" said Severus, Harry could only stop laughing because he was exhausted. He had exhausted himself laughing, and using all that magic to embarrass Dumbledore like that.

"I want to sleep with you" said Harry, looking at Severus no emotion showing, Severus knew deep down that Harry was bracing himself for the rejection he thought was coming.

"Ok, but I will have to give you a portkey just in case Dumbledore somehow gets through my wards." said Severus going into his box and coming out with a necklace. Swishing his wand a few times, he seemed satisfied "There"

"Where will it take me?" asked Harry "And what are the activation words?"

"The activation word is" said Severus swishing the words up in the air 'I love Brian Dumbledore'

"Eugh did you have to?" said Harry.

"I'm just kidding" smirked Severus and wrote the true word 'Heaven's lair'

"I like it, where will it take me?" asked Harry, he was weary around portkey's.

"This will always be on this pendant unless I remove it, it will always bring you home to your room, the spare room" said Severus.

"Oh ok, thanks Sev" smiled Harry putting it around his neck. He noticed it was a coat of arms, and had no doubt it was probably Severus'. He had faith that Severus had charmed people from seeing it since it was after all a Snape coat of arms.

"Only you will get to call me such a word" grimaced Severus.

"I think it's nice!" said Harry.

Severus smirked, before grabbing his lover and taking him in a forceful demanding kiss. Harry melted into him, having no problem about Severus being the dominate person in the relationship he kind of liked it and wanted it.

"I hate you having to act like a two year old!" snapped Severus practically growling as he threw their clothes off.

"Mmm" said Harry, he had no reply for Severus content to being kissed until he could no longer breath.

By then they were in the room, Severus threw him on the bed, Harry squeaked, the silky sheets were cold on his warm flesh. Severus was hard at the sight of his lover lying there waiting for him.

"What is this?" asked Severus looking at the bump forming on his lover.

"I don't know, it's been like that since Azkaban" said Harry sadly.

"Might explain it, if you go so long without food your stomach bloats" said Severus but something was bothering him. He shook it off for now, promising to think more about it later on. For now though it was shoved away to the back of his mind.

"Just take me now! Please" groaned Harry not in the mood for torture; he just wanted that hard leaking cock rammed up his arse.

"If you must insist" said Severus, hardening more at the sight and feel of Harry grinding against himself.

"Please!" moaned Harry, his cock was leaking quite alarmingly, he was obviously very heated tonight.

A quick lubricant spell, he thrust himself into the waiting hole, burying himself all the way in. waiting for Harry to get comfortable, he began nibbling and biting at Harry's nipples, which were hard and aching for him. Sucking on his chest, nibbling and biting he didn't stop till Harry was gasping in pain. He couldn't let them appear on his neck, but elsewhere he could claim his lover.

A bruise was already appearing, he began thrusting in and out, fast and as hard as he could watching Harry moan and jerk up to him. The debauched young man shouting for him, he would make sure it was only ever his name to leave Harry's lips.

Five more thrusts knew he wouldn't last long, so Severus gave two rough tugs on Harry's cock causing the young man to come. Spilling his seed all over their chests, Severus then drove himself in faster knowing it was going to end. Harry arched up further if it was possible, hitting that spot inside him and causing stars to go off inside his head, for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus" said Harry incapable of saying anything else it seemed. Severus wasn't finished, Harry kept repeating it for a few minutes before he calmed down, then Severus licked at Harry's stomach. Clearing up the mess he had caused, the easy way. Harry's wide green eyes watched him the entire time, watching the tongue the entire time.

Breathing heavily, Severus felt the organ he had just made eject fill back up again. A devious smirk on his face, he licked the cock. "Sev!" whined Harry when he didn't move. Severus smirked and got to work, sucking as hard as he could, massaging the balls watching the young man pant, moan and arch up to him moaning his name. It turned Severus on so much to hear that name spew from that debauched mouth of his lover.

Finally Harry could feel the tingling, the torture would end soon, and it did, he released once again. This time a mouth was there to catch every drop and then milked it. Harry was barely conscious now, breathing heavier than a race horse.

Severus himself came without being touched, this gorgeous young man, shouting out his name, begging him for more. It was more than he could handle, a refreshing charm was cast and he climbed up and wrapped his arms around Harry, who was nearly asleep already.

"I wish it would always be like this" said a tired exhausted Harry.

"It will, I promise, every night we will have to ourselves," said Severus "We will sort out Dumbledore and Voldemort, your not alone anymore little one," soothed the man.

Harry smiled at those words 'We' 'Not alone anymore' and 'little one'

Then finally Harry truly believed Severus, had his best intentions at heart.

He let himself drift of to sleep, knowing that Severus would always look after him, he wasn't alone any more. He was happier than he could ever remember, he would have Severus' help to defeat Voldemort and he would get his own back at Dumbledore. Severus was right; he didn't want Dumbledore ruling the world. He didn't want a different kind of Voldemort around.

His sleep was peaceful for once in his life since he could remember - without the aid of a dreamless sleeping potion.

* * *

I've been dying to do that since he was acting like a two year old lol throw something at Dumbledore! and bruise his ego and Hermione it wasnt planned it just happened...although i imagined it so much better than that but oh well...i didnt want to write out a full blown food fight! well what did u think? will Harry be three years old tomorrow? or will i have him stick two for a few more days? XD R&R plz x


	17. Chapter 17

**Going Dark **

Next day Harry apologized for what he did "Me soree Hermy"

"It's alright" said Hermione a tight smile on her lips as if she was forcing herself.

"Did you get all the gravy out?" asked Harry innocently, a few others heard him and begun laughing.

"I did" said Hermione the strained smile was gone and she looked ready to snap.

"Harry did you have a good time last night?" asked Dumbledore.

"No" sniffed Harry nearly in tears. "Mr. Snape made me sit in the corner and smacked my bum! Told me I was naughty"

"You were naughty" agreed Dumbledore "But he had no reason to smack you, I'm sure it wont happen again"

"Thanks Alby" beamed Harry.

"Your welcome, get something to eat" said Dumbledore.

Harry did just that.

"How would you like to learn some magic today Harry?" asked Dumbledore once Harry had stopped eating.

Harry beamed happily, he was just about to say yes, when instead his breakfast suddenly regurgitated. Puking his breakfast down the front of Dumbledore's robes.

The hall went deadly silent; yesterday had been fun but puke? They were waiting to see how Dumbledore would react. Thankful for Dumbledore he realised this and put his grandfatherly mask back up.

"Don't worry Harry, a simple flick of the wand will fix it" said Dumbledore, and cleared the sickness away. "I shall go and find myself another robe now, excuse me children" he said calmly.

Just then Harry passed out, Severus had to act unconcerned, and using a stretcher he said he would take the boy to Poppy.

The other teachers nodded and restored order as Severus all but ran to the hospital wing.

-----0

"Poppy, Potter collapsed" said Severus curtly; cancelling the stretcher once he was on the bed.

"Let me see him!" said Poppy, running full scans on him "I didn't like him leaving the hospital wing so soon after…what happened"

"He was sentenced to Azkaban Poppy" said Severus he didn't intend to let anyone forget what had been wrongfully done to this young man.

She swallowed thickly and begun the complicated motions of many scans.

"It can't be!" she muttered spelling the scan once again.

"What is it Poppy?" asked Severus.

"He's months pregnant!" she said unable to believe her own ears.

"Obliviate!" snapped Severus, making sure to remove the entire memory of Harry being there and saying the words to get Harry back to the spare room via portkey. Severus left quickly before she came to it, not wanting her to suspect anything. He couldn't have anyone knowing that Harry was pregnant.

-----0

Severus had carried him from the spare room into his bed, getting him comfortable he left the room. He had things to do; he couldn't stay and do nothing. So he went to his lab and began brewing sickness and nutrition potions for him.

Three hours later he was finally done, leaving them to cool down he returned to Harry to see if he was awake. He wasn't so he sat down and waited for Harry to wake up, he was containing his excitement very well. Harry was pregnant with his son or daughter he would have a family soon.

It was only ten minutes more he had to keep his thoughts to himself.

"What happened?" groaned Harry.

"You were sick on the headmaster" said Severus smirking.

"And someone stunned me for that?" asked Harry frowning.

"You fainted" said Severus.

"Fainted? I don't faint!" scowled Harry.

"You do if you're pregnant" sighed Severus.

"What!" shouted Harry wide eyed, looking down at his stomach "This cant be happening!"

"Why not?" asked Severus suddenly fearing that Harry didn't want to keep his child.

"How am I supposed to bring up a child in this world!?" snapped Harry "I never intended to have any children until this war was over"

"You want an abortion?" asked Severus no emotion in his voice, or eyes but inside his heart was breaking. Abort his child, and keep Harry or more than likely loose Harry and force him to have a child.

"NEVER!" snapped Harry "I wont let you hurt it!" he said adamantly.

"I didn't mean it like that little one, I am as happy as you but it did sound like you wanted one" he said soothing his agitated lover.

"Oh" said Harry blinking owlishly.

"Indeed" smirked Severus.

"So how do you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Poppy told me" said Severus.

"What?! She knows?!" shouted Harry wide eyed "We need to leave! Dumbledore will know and try something!"

"I oblivated her, I had to, otherwise it would have got back to Dumbledore" said Severus.

Harry let out a breath "Thank god"

"Here drink this" said Severus handing over the potion.

"What is it?" questioned Harry.

"Its something to help the morning sickness" said Severus "Now drink up!"

Harry swallowed the potion, he was surprised it tasted nice, he could get used to drinking that he thought as he gave Severus the empty glass back. "It tastes nice"

"Yes it's about the only potion that does" said Severus.

"No doubt" said Harry shaking his head. "God I feel so tired"

"Sleep then, I'll be here when you wake up" said Severus softly.

* * *

And the cat is out of the bag they now know they are expecting! how severus has to worry about the training thing and his lover and child he best come up with something fast or otherwise the training will no doubt kill the baby. R&R plz will Harry suddenly have a set back?! R&R plz


	18. Chapter 18

**Going dark **

**Woohoo I'm updating again tonight cor…mind you I do have a lot of free time on my hands! But nothing after this lol it's getting late so I best get on with this chapter take care everyone!! Bye xXx**

**Chapter 18 **

"How is Harry?" asked Dumbledore as soon as Severus opened the door, he then walked in without even being invited in.

"Fine," snarled Severus, thankfully Dumbledore thought it was because of them talking about Harry Potter. It wasn't Severus couldn't stand the way Dumbledore just walked into his apartment all the time.

"Ah Harry how are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore charming the little train he had to go around. Harry had to dive for it at the last minute; otherwise Dumbledore would have seen him lounging about.

Harry nodded eagerly, smiling and giggling when the train went around and around in a circle.

"Harry I need you to put a bit of blood on this parchment can you do that for me?" asked Dumbledore soothingly.

Severus made cutting motions at his neck, when he got sight of what he wanted Harry to do. He wanted to give all rights of his vaults over to Dumbledore.

Harry took the paper, he saw what it was, thankfully he managed to get his magic back under control.

"NO NO NO NO NO BAD BAD BAD!!" yelled Harry, "BAD BAD ALBY!"

Ripping up the paper, and chewing it in his mouth, he almost gagged, wondering how any child could eat paper. Dumbledore looked like he was going to throw a temper tantrum himself.

Severus let out a sigh, well so far so good, he was glad Dumbledore couldn't take Harry's blood without his consent or he would have done it. Harry had to give up his blood willingly and understand.

"It wouldn't have worked Albus," sighed Severus.

"It was worth a try" sighed the old man.

"Yeah,".

"I'm going to go and speak to the Minister of Magic, see what I can do" said Dumbledore eventually.

"Bye Bad Alby!" said Harry blowing raspberries at the man.

Dumbledore grimaced nodding once at Severus he left.

Once the door was shut and locked Harry started pounding his hands into the floor, anger finally flooding over him. Severus quickly grabbed him to stop him doing any damage to himself.

"Calm down, the vaults are locked he cannot get your money!" soothed Severus holding onto the distraught teen. Who eventually sobbed into his chest, obviously overwhelmed by how low Dumbledore was going to get his money from him. Severus couldn't help but think he was going soft.

"I can't do this!" sighed Harry the tears no longer fell.

"I'm afraid you have no choice" said Severus "If you want regain your memories?"

"I don't know, I'm not ready for them flinging spells at me," sighed Harry "It might harm the baby, what am I going to do Sev?"

"I don't know," frowned Severus, there was nothing he could do.

"I just want to disappear" said Harry.

"I'm going to speak to Dumbledore, get him to lay off you, and not start training you yet," said Severus.

"That will be hard, since you're supposed to hate me" mumbled Harry getting up and sitting down "I'd kill for a strong drink right now"

"Try and I'll have you over my knee!" said Severus "You're not harming the child or yourself!"

"I wouldn't!" protested Harry wide eyed, he had spoken without thinking, he didn't want Severus thinking he would endanger their child. He wished he could take it back he was so stupid.

"Calm down! Little one," soothed Severus "I know you wouldn't hurt the child,"

"Severus I'm exhausted," sighed Harry, wanting to go to sleep and never wake up.

"Go to bed, I'll tell him your still sleeping hopefully that will make him leave you alone for a couple of weeks" said Severus softly, picking up his lover took him to his bed and cuddled him in.

Harry was asleep before Severus even put him on the bed.

---------0

"Albus" said Severus curtly.

"Where is the brat?" snarled Dumbledore, making sure no one saw or heard them.

"Sleeping, the brat is constantly sleeping!" said Severus.

"How much?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"Nearly all the time," growled Severus.

"Why?" snapped Dumbledore.

"Azkaban has taken more out of the brat than we thought, you aren't going to be happy with what I'm going to tell you next" sighed Severus.

"What?" asked Dumbledore a look of dread passing over his features before he managed to hide it.

"His magic isn't reacting," said Severus.

"It was when he was really two years old! He wasn't even 6 months and he was summoning his bottle to himself!" snapped Dumbledore.

"Really?" asked Severus stopping the awe from showing in his eyes or voice.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Well I think everything's took its toll, Azkaban, loosing his memories and everything, until he gets better there's no point in trying to train him" sighed Severus "I am not happy about this either"

Dumbledore just sat there looking about to kill someone, his plans seemed to be all over the place. Why wasn't anything ever simple around Harry Potter. He seemed to put a spanner in the works without even meaning too.

"Just forget about it!" snarled Dumbledore getting up and leaving through the door.

-------0

Later that day a few of the Order was meeting in Dumbledore's office.

"So what's happening with the brat?" asked Hermione, she had been away all day otherwise she would have snapped.

"His magic isn't reacting, he's sleeping all day and night just about" snapped Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Molly.

"Azkaban and loosing his memories has taken its toll" said Dumbledore his face a stormy cloud.

"Stupid bloody brat!" spat Ron.

"How much longer are we going to have to put up with him?" said Hermione.

"Well with him sleeping we just wait till Severus tells us his magic is back. Until then we shall avoid him at all costs. In the end if he gets some memory back we shall just tell him Voldemort was more active and we couldn't see him often and when we could get down he was always asleep." said Dumbledore.

"So I'm going to be left with the brat?!" snarled Severus.

"If you don't want him, take him to the Dursley's after a bit of training he will be going back anyway" said Dumbledore.

"Fine" said Severus 'over my dead body is he going back to the Dursley's'

"Will Potter even be able to defeat Voldemort?" asked Ron.

"Yes, you know the prophecy Ron" said Hermione.

"It could be Neville!" protested Ron.

"He wasn't marked!" snapped Hermione.

"I don't know, perhaps we could train him while we wait on Potter recovering just in case" sighed Dumbledore.

Severus couldn't help but suppress the smirk what wanted to break out; Dumbledore was getting desperate if he wanted to start training Neville. Which meant he was beginning to doubt Harry would ever get better. If only he knew.

Harry was obviously getting sick to death of everything, he was giving in, Severus needed to give him something to look forward to get his strength back. Maybe he was having nightmares, he was definitely going to watch his little one tonight and make sure.

* * *

**Well Harry is getting exhausted ... will his mind and body want to give up? leave nothing but a shell behind? will they start training Neville? will Harry have his baby? or will he end up giving birth in the great hall ? and the shite come out of the bag? R&R please xxx take care bye or will he get his spirits up by pranking Ron and Hermione? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Going Dark**

**Chapter 19**

**Accepting His Place **

**A.N - Lot Of Slash In This Chapter So Please If you Do Not Like It DO NOT READ IT! **

* * *

Harry slept for the longest time, his body was recuperating from Azkaban, being pregnant and using magic in Azkaban to try and warm himself - not that it worked. As there was magic dampening charms all over Azkaban. They didn't want the chance of anyone getting out - after all it would only take a wandless 'Alohamora' and that was it. Of course you would need to get passed all the Dementors, since Sirius Black got out the wards have been strengthened big time - although they still didn't know how he got out - though Animagus transformation.

Harry didn't even bother getting out of bed, when he saw he was alone, he just hoped Dumbledore couldn't get in. He hoped Severus' wards would stand the test of time. Yawning softly, his stomach growled something fiercely; he placed his hand on his stomach. A glow settled in him when he realized he had a life growing inside of him, a part of him and part Severus. Soothingly he circled his stomach smiling softly for once the smile reached his eyes. He couldn't help but think what the child would look like, would he or she look like him? Severus? Mixture of both? He couldn't help but wonder what colour of eyes his baby would have. He half wanted it to have green eyes or his other father's black eyes.

He spent the morning thinking about everything, everything Dumbledore had done, his so called best friends, even Molly Weasley. Shouting for the platform, as if she didn't know where it was. He silently wondered how he could have been so stupid to buy their lies. Then there was the potions, he couldn't believe there was a potion to stop you being able to think properly. He wondered silently how on earth he had done so well on his OWLS if Dumbledore had done that.

Then his thoughts turned to Severus, how much he had helped him and 'claimed him' as his. He couldn't help but think another choice was taken from him, but all things considered he didn't mind that choice being taken away. Severus had treated him better than he had been treated before. The clothes, his declarations and the fact that he loved him. Severus was very possessive of him, was it something he wanted? Thinking on it he decided it was, someone to look after him, decide small things for him and cherish him and buy things for him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Severus sliding into the bed next to him, causing Harry to jump in shock. Turning around he couldn't believe he hadn't heard him then again Severus was a spy and if anyone could catch him unawares it would be him.

"Everything" said Harry softly.

"Define everything" asked Severus, taking his turn to rub soothing circles around his child. Hugging Harry to himself, he wondered silently how everything was going too well. He had expected Harry to rebel against him, at some point but he hadn't yet. He thought he knew Harry but it was becoming apparent he didn't, he didn't like that very much. Harry was his and he would be damned before he let him go, he meant what he said about killing anyone in his way.

"Just wondering how I could have been so stupid" gasped Harry as Severus started stroking him. Severus loved how he could make Harry react, one little touch and he was aching and gasping. He was so responsive that it made him so hard and come so much faster than he normally would. He silently wondered if that's how he would always be; the thought caused him nearly to come itself.

"It wasn't your fault little one" murmured Severus soothingly, so hard already for him, he couldn't have picked better if he tried. Continuing his administrations Harry gasping and mewing softly clutching onto him not wanting to let go.

"Dumbledore had so many potions administered to you that I'm surprised you were able to function. I think it was your magic that stopped them working to their full potential" said Severus.

"Sev" cried Harry arching up to him, whimpering in pleasure mewing again when Severus magically removed his night clothes. Severus kissed, licked and nibbled down his chest. Biting and sucking on the previous bit mark as he could see it disappearing. God he wanted to mark Harry as his, let everyone know who he belonged to let Harry know who he belonged too. However, he couldn't, not yet not until Harry got used to it…he would be damned if he lost him. He had waited long enough he could mould Harry into it; perhaps Harry wouldn't be adverse to the idea.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you? I want everyone to know your mine, they will soon enough. No one will hurt you with me around, I'll make sure of It." murmured Severus.

Severus' touch licked Harry's shaft, Harry moaned and arched up and he came. Severus caught every single big of Harry, moaning at the taste of him. Crawling back up Severus kissed Harry demandingly; Harry could taste himself and groaned around Severus' demanding lips.

Suddenly Harry gasped and tore himself away from Severus, who then frowned wondering why Harry moved away? Had he gone too far in saying he wanted everyone to know Harry was his? However, every thought he had stopped when Harry directed his hand to his stomach. Severus gasped in wonder, his eyes going impossibly wide - his child had kicked. Obviously for the first time, if he hadn't been such a composed man he would have cried. This was his and Harry's baby yes, and it would be spoiled so would his lover he had more money than he could spend.

Although that was actually thanks to Harry, he had found out through Dumbledore that Harry had defeated a basilisk down in the chamber. He had used his Slytherin cunning and found another way into the Chamber. Which was outside in the Forbidden forest, it had taken him years but he had found it. He sold the entire basilisk and he probably had more money than Malfoy. Basilisks were extremely rare and hard to come by. The eye alone would be worth half of Malfoy's fortune, unfortunately they had both been destroyed. Plus the Prince and Snape fortunes added to it he was rather wealthy.

If he added the Potter fortune then he would be able to buy the Wizarding world. Never mind just run it how he saw fit, he didn't want to hurt anyone he just wanted rid of Dumbledore and Voldemort, assert his own people into high ranking standings and make sure he got his way.

He didn't even need the Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vaults. They were all bonuses in his book; he couldn't wait to see the treasures that awaited him in the Slytherin vaults.

"That's our baby" whispered Harry in awe his breathing still ragged from his activities.

"Indeed, and I think it's telling you that it's hungry" said Severus softly.

"I am too" sighed Harry as his stomach gave a particularly loud rumble.

"Dobby?" shouted Severus softly, the house elf he had recruited as he saw how much he liked Harry. Dobby was bound to him and unable to say anything he did, not that he mistreated the poor elf - Lucius had damaged him enough.

"Yes Master Severus?" squeaked Dobby wide eyed practically gawping at Harry as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Can you send up some lunch please? We are both very hungry" said Severus.

"Right away sir" bounced Dobby popping away.

"Isn't he bound to Dumbledore?" asked Harry wearily.

"No he's bound to me he just works at Hogwarts" said Severus and reports everything he hears to him not that Harry needed to know that piece of information yet.

"Oh I guess he reports to you then Hm" said Harry, giving Severus a little smirk. Severus smirked full bloom, well perhaps Harry did know, not that it was hard to figure out. His Harry was getting smart now; with the potions out of his system it didn't surprise him.

"Yes he does" conceded Severus no need to keep it from him if he already knew.

"I bet he's useful especially if Dumbledore believes he's bound to him" laughed Harry softly.

It wasn't long before food was in front of them; Severus brought Harry's head into his lap. Feeding him pieces of fruit, Harry looked confused but indulged Severus feeling giddy inside. He wondered why he always felt like that every time Severus did something for him. Every piece that was swallowed Severus kissed him softly; both ended up through the entire bowl within ten minutes.

'Mine' thought Severus, he felt himself getting hard as Harry gave over complete control. Severus was a very domineering man; he had plenty of submissive partners in his time. None as gorgeous and wanting as Harry, none as willing to give over complete control as him - wither Harry realized it or not.

Harry realized the reactions Severus was giving by letting him feed him; he silently wondered what he was getting himself in for. He noticed how possessive Severus was, this was only confirming it. As he thought on it he realized it wasn't exactly a really bad thing. At least he would always have someone to look after him, love him and cherish him. He was so sick and damn tired of looking after himself, he had been doing it since he was one years old he just wanted a break. Maybe one day he could see himself being equal beside Severus - right now he rather liked the thought of letting Severus have complete control of him.

Severus watched Harry curiously, wondering why he was letting him. Surely his Harry already knew what he was up to, by feeding him. Unless he truly was an innocent but he didn't believe Harry was truly that innocent to not know what he was doing.

"That was lovely" murmured Harry sighing comfortably he didn't ever want to move.

"Sit up and eat your sandwiches" said Severus quietly.

Harry smiled softly, sliding up he did what he was told without complaint. His head leaning against Severus' shoulder. Yes he was definitely not aversed to giving up control to the man he loved. The father of his child.

He had just swallowed the last bite before Dumbledore knocked at the door. Sitting on the floor, he spread the sandwich Severus had all over the place and began colouring in. Severus shook his head and quickly used a spell to dress himself and Harry. Harry jumped and blushed bright red; he hadn't realized he had been naked. He was getting far too comfortable down here, Dumbledore came in and before he knew it the old man was talking to him.

"Hello Harry how are you feeling today?" asked Dumbledore looking hopeful.

"Fine Alby how's you?" asked Harry politely enough.

"What age are you today?" asked Dumbledore looking let down.

"Two" grinned Harry happily, colouring in or more like mangling the poor picture to bits.

"When do you think he might begin to regain his memories Severus?" asked Dumbledore walking away from Harry with an air of disgust around him.

"I do not know Headmaster I've never had a case like this before, perhaps Poppy might be of better assistance?" murmured Severus frowning "I do hope its soon, I know you want me to be a confidant in him but when he gets his memories back I doubt he will want anything to do with me" he forced a smirk on his face at that.

"He will just keep treating him right" said Dumbledore a broken Harry was better than a rebellious one.

"Don't worry I'll give him what he deserves" sneered Severus.

"Good there's an order meeting in ten minutes Severus be there" murmured Dumbledore on the way out. The wards locked back into place, and Harry looked ready to explode he hated Dumbledore with a passion now and it was frankly Severus' fault.

Harry thought he was going to be banged against a wall the way Severus came over. However he wasn't, he was quickly grabbed and carried though to the bedroom. Harry was confused, he knew Severus had to go otherwise he would be late for the Order meeting. As far as he knew Severus had never been late for anything before in his life.

The look on Severus' face had Harry wondering what Severus was going to do to him.

Magical ribbons shot across him his arms above his bed seemingly attached quite comfortably to the headboard. Undressing him, he parted Harry's legs; he noticed his Harry was already responding to his treatments. He summoned some oil and something else…Harry frowned wondering what on earth it was.

He moaned wantonly at the fingers that probed his ring of muscle, arching up and gasping at the two fingers inside of him. He groaned and mewed softly when the fingers disappeared. Instead something else cold and hard was entering him, freezing in discomfort at the intrusion. Harry was looking at Severus in confusion, as he whispered a spell which stopped Harry being able to expel it from his body and another surprise.

He squeaked when it vibrated inside him, hitting his sweet spot that only Severus had ever touched. Severus smirked in amusement, god he wanted to take him right there and then. He didn't have the time though, putting on his heavy cloak he walked away telling Harry he would be back soon.

Needless to say Severus didn't pay much attention as usual to the Order meeting. He knew each and every time Harry came, with the plug inside of him, every time it vibrated. He was aching and hard and almost growling in dissatisfaction as the Order meeting continued unusually long.

Needless to say as soon as it was finished Severus quickly made his way back down to his rooms. He came quite heavily with just the look of Harry so debauched across his bed. His eyes were closed his messy hair even more messy and sweaty, his come spewed across his stomach and sliding further down. His body was aglow with sweat it didn't help that there was only a low light in his room. Discarding all his own clothes and mess he removed the plug and entered Harry in one big thrust. His little one was barely conscious and wasn't making any sense at all. All Severus understood out of his whispered words were his name, it wasn't long before Harry came again, his hot tight channel tightening around him, one final push he emptied himself into Harry marking him as his once again.

Banishing the restraints if you could call them that, he brought Harry into his arms. Satisfaction written on every line on his face, Harry was already dead to the world it wasn't long before Severus followed.

* * *

**There we go! Another Chapter! It's Been A While Since This was Updated! Anyhoose! It Doesnt Matter What's Updated Is Updated! Haha! So Will Harry Leave Hogwarts and Go To Snape Manor Until The Child Comes? Then Come Back With His Memories Intact? Or will Severus Just Say He Is Taking Him Back To The Dursley's? Then Bring's Him Back? Will Harry Have His Child Quicker Than Normal With Severus and Harry Both Being Magically Powerful? Will Harry End Up In Labour By Himself And Unable To Do Anything? Will Harry loose His First Child? Resulting In A Very Big Fight Between Severus and Harry? Ending Up Under The Control Of The Headmaster again? Will He Ever Break Free? R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 20 **

**Kidnapped **

* * *

The next month flew in; Harry was pretending to be five now he was actually getting sick of the charade he was playing. So he was adding the numbers up - without it looking like he was faking it. He had a small bump where he was beginning to show, and Harry loved sitting looking at the baby for hours at a time. Severus was either at class or floo'ing from the rooms and remaining gone for hours at a time. The only thing Harry didn't like about it was the fact Severus refused to share information with him. Harry felt like Severus didn't trust him, it made Harry undeniably hurt. However, Severus had just said he would tell him when the time was right and so he didn't put spanners in the works so to speak. He could tell everyone was getting furious with him, the fact he was supposed to be 'five' years old.

Half the time he had forgotten Severus was trying to take over the wizarding world. Harry still wasn't sure how he felt about that, he was going to have to get rid of Voldemort only to submit to another. It was a good thing really that Harry didn't mind submitting to this one. Severus was the only one who gave him what he wanted, a family, his freedom, and a choice. No more potions, pretending and hurting. There was one thing he was looking forward to the most - his revenge on those who had hurt him.

However that was all going to go belly up.

.X.X.X

"Harry where is Severus?" asked Dumbledore coming into the room.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders continuing to write in his 'word book' which was for show. He smirked internally meanwhile trying to make the words as messy as possible.

He was very surprised when Dumbledore grabbed him, and said a word. The familiar tugging behind his navel was the only indication that he had been Portkey'd. Fear unlike anything he had ever felt slammed into him, what was going on? Why had he been portkeyed here? And where was here? Questions swirled around Harry's mind.

"Where are we?" asked Harry as innocently as he could, despite the fear and rage swirling around him. He found it very difficult to rein in his magic and calm down.

"This is where you are staying from now on" said Dumbledore coolly before slamming the door shut. Harry looked around the room; it was quite nice nothing on Hogwarts or Severus' rooms of course. Clutching his stomach, he closed his eyes and threw himself on the bed stopping the shaking. His stomach was churning; he couldn't feel anyone in this place. He could feel the magic around the room, and knew he couldn't get out of there. Not without his wand or help, as good as he was at Wandless magic…these wards were different unbreakable.

"Heaven's lair" whispered Harry trying to get the Portkey to work.

It didn't - nothing happened.

"Heaven's lair" said Harry desperately, he wanted to be back with Severus.

Harry nearly felt like bursting into tears when nothing worked.

.X.X.X

Harry had stayed up and refused to sleep, he didn't know what time it was, where he was or anything of the sort. No one had been in to see him, and Harry was beginning to fear the worst. What if he had been abandoned? What would he do for food? He had a baby growing inside of him. He was used to not eating but the baby would need food to survive. Plus he didn't think he would eat whatever they gave him, just in case they had potions in them like before.

"Dobby?" whispered Harry desperately; he didn't know how long he had been there.

"Master Harry?" asked Dobby wide eyed.

"What day is it?" asked Harry desperately.

"You has been gone two days, Master is really furious" whispered Dobby.

"Can you tell him to come get me?" whispered Harry tears trailing down his face; he couldn't stop them if he tried. He just wanted to be back with Severus, safe in his arms away from every manipulation he had been forced to endure.

"I will tell him where you are" said Dobby wide eyed and he popped away.

X.X.X.

"Master Severus…Master Dobby was just summoned by Harry sir" said Dobby wide eyed. It was a good job it was the weekend, or Dobby would have been forced to wait for the class to be over with. One look at the time he knew it would have been two hours he would have had to wait.

"Where is he?" asked Severus his eyes cold and hard. The past two days had changed Severus by the looks of things. Severus looked like the Dark Lord that he had claimed himself wanting to be. When he had gotten back two days before to find Harry missing from his chambers, he had gone to Dumbledore only to find the bastard had moved Harry. Not only was he worried Harry was being manipulated against him but he had a child as well to think about.

XxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxX

Smirking in supreme satisfaction, he floo'ed back to his room, plans were being put into motion. Not only for Voldemort's death but Dumbledore's as well. He was actually beginning to think Death was too good for Dumbledore after everything he had done to what was his. Those thoughts were cut off when he could tell Harry wasn't in the rooms, Harry was powerful and Severus always felt his presence.

Confused and wondering if Dumbledore had decided to talk to Harry in greater detail. He floo'ed Dumbledore's office and waited on the man coming into his office.

"Albus where is Potter?" asked Severus his eyes cold and dark as usual showing none of his concern or anger.

"I've decided to remove him, do not worry he will be fine where he is. You are correct Severus he would never have trusted you when he regained his memories" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling overdrive.

"I hope it's not Grimmauld place it's unreliable" sneered Severus, who was now fishing for any information he could get. The anger that had exploded in his chest dared not show on his face.

"Oh no, no one not even Voldemort will get him there, it's locked up more secure than Hogwarts itself" said Dumbledore smirking in grim satisfaction.

"Very well Headmaster," said Severus nodding curtly, disconnecting the floo. Closing his eyes breathing through his nose, his anger mounting beyond levels that even he wasn't able to contain. His magic unleashed around his room, shaking everything and breaking a few valuables. Feeling drained and less prone to a violent outburst he repaired them and quickly left through the floo once again.

X.X.X

"Is everything ok?" asked Oliver Wood confused; Severus had after all just went though less than five minutes before.

"Severus?" asked Flint looking confused as his lover, both who were sitting together arms wrapped around one another. Severus had been shocked to find out about them that was for sure. He had thought Oliver Wood was as Gryffindor as they came, that hadn't been the case. His family had all been in Gryffindor and at the age of eleven he let his family pressure him. Flint had been there for him though his confusing last few years at school. Wood's family had expected him to begin flying professionally his father already putting out applications for him. That friendship had turned to love once they left Hogwarts and the prejudice behind.

"Harry's missing" hissed Severus sitting down his long dexterous fingers curing around themselves.

"Missing? You mean out pissing off Voldemort again?" asked Oliver, he had been there for years and knew of all Harry's escapades.

"Dumbledore has taken him" sighed Severus worry churning in his gut.

"Shite" swore Flint. Everyone knew the condition Harry was in; being pregnant was hard enough without being kidnapped from your lover.

"Do you have any idea where?" asked Bill Weasley.

"No, he wasn't exactly forthcoming," sneered Severus "I do know it's not Grimmauld Place"

"I'll find out all the properties Dumbledore has at Gringotts tomorrow morning" said Bill immediately.

"Copy every building, including barn houses, anything he might have expanded to keep Harry in. I shall be going to the Dursley's tonight…I doubt he has done it but he may be in the Dursley's." said Severus smoothly.

"As soon as we know we will all divide up and look at the properties keep an eye on them" said Flint immediately.

"We will get him back" said Draco, who had grudgingly taken Severus' advice and stopped perusing him. It wasn't easy to stop loving someone you admire, someone who had given him all the attention he missed out on growing up. He was learning, getting there but seeing how happy Severus had been made him realize he didn't have a chance. Now Severus looked ready to start the war early just to ensure Harry was back in his arms. He hoped he found someone like that one day, right now all he could do was win Severus' approval by being his godson and someone he trusts.

"I must go, Dumbledore will expect me for dinner" sneered Severus looking disgruntled. However, he couldn't try anything if Severus could he would try and get Dumbledore to tell him.

"I'll go in early, get them to Marcus" swore Bill.

"Thank you" said Severus, with a 'POP' he disappeared to Privet Drive. One disillusion spell he walked right in, using a spell to open the door 'Alohamora' he let it shut quietly behind him. He checked every nook and cranny of the home, surprised to find not one picture of Harry anywhere in the accursed house. He silently wandered up the stairs and looked into the room that held Dudley Dursley. Using a sleeping spell and began invading the boy's mind. He wanted to see just how Harry's life had truly been, Dudley's life went flying by and Severus realized Harry's life had been worse than he first thought.

No presents at Christmas or birthday.

Beatings on a regular basis and a lot of chores to perform.

It wasn't the fact those bothered him it was where Harry slept until he came to Hogwarts that truly got to Severus - The Cupboard under the stairs.

He had to get Harry back as soon as possible.

He apparated away once he got all the information he needed, and back to Hogwarts. He had to remain in Dumbledore's good graces and find out what he bloody could about where his lover was. Obviously wherever he was stopped Portkey's as the necklace Harry had would have brought him back.

XxXxXxX END FLASHBACK XxXxXxX

"In the Dumbledore's house on the south of Wales" whispered Dobby.

Severus' eyes flashed in satisfaction. He had him; it was far from over of course he still had to get him.

"Take some food to him Dobby, ensure he doesn't drink or eat anything from them" said Severus urgently.

"Of course sir" said Dobby wide eyed and with a pop he was gone.

* * *

Will harrys baby survive? will they find out about it and try and kill them both? will severus get there in time? will they manage to get though the wards? will bill be instrumental in managing? do you like the few surprise gryffindors that are on severus' side? will severus take over hogwarts after rescuing harry? or will they wait till harry's given birth before anything big like that? R&R plz


	21. Chapter 21

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 21 **

**Harry falls into the darkest despair **

* * *

Harry shifted wakening up; he was confused and disoriented for a few seconds before reality hit him once more. More tears made its way down his face, looking at his flat stomach where his child had previously been his heart shattered once more into a million pieces. There was a scar where they had taken his baby, whoever had taken it hadn't been a professional or there wouldn't have been a scar. His entire body hurt, not just his heart. From what he could gather he had been here for a fortnight, he had taken to marking the days on the side of the bed. When he was conscious anyway so it could be more than a fortnight.

Dumbledore had entered his room yesterday, talking about taking care of 'The abomination' as he had called it. He hadn't recognized the man with Dumbledore, but if he ever saw him again he was going to gut the man to pieces. Not only had they taken his baby but they had made sure he had felt everything. He wasn't exactly sure what they had done, but when Dumbledore had come in he fired off two spells. One he knew seemed to stop all control of his muscles the other he wasn't sure. Dobby hadn't been back either, so something must have happened to his little friend.

He felt empty, in agony and alone - more so than ever he would have preferred the Dursley's to this. At least he wasn't alone all the time, Dumbledore had only came twice in the entire time. He got one meal a day, and that was if he was lucky he was sure more than one day had passed before a meal had come for him. Time was very different for him now, he wasn't sure exactly how long he had been here he knew how long it wasn't under a fortnight.

Harry's heart grew colder as the day continued, his body gave in he didn't want to fight anymore. There was only one thing Harry could do; he withdrew into his own mind to stay sane. The agony ripping though him would have crippled a normal person, who wasn't used to pain. Not just the physical pain but the emotional pain as well, it would have staggered anyone within a hundred miles of him.

Harry finally believed he wouldn't be rescued, if someone hadn't come in a fortnight what hope was there for him? None. Dumbledore had won he had finally broken Harry Potter but he wasn't aware that he had gone too far.

The food that popped up that night remained untouched.

X.X.X

"Dumbledore doesn't have a house in Wales" said Bill slamming the papers down, his face contorted in fury.

"Who else does Dumbledore trust enough to have a home there? Perhaps he had the house transferred to them so it couldn't come back onto him if anything was to happen" said Draco pensively.

"Dumbledore doesn't truly trust anyone…apart from maybe Moody and Severus" sighed Zabini.

"I doubt it's Moody, but we have to try…we know it used to be Dumbledore's house we will just need to check the list of transactions to and from Dumbledore… that will be harder than just getting a list of his properties" sighed Bill growling low in his throat. He was extremely worried about Harry, everyone was especially Severus. Who hadn't been the same; he radiated fury every time they saw him. Each day that passed the colder and more calculating and prone to anger Severus actually was. Dobby had been unable to get back in, so there was no way for Severus to ensure he was being looked after at least. Dobby had been badly hurt, the wards had seriously damaged the little elf but they had managed to save his life. Severus had wanted answers, when he got them he wasn't anywhere near impressed at all. Dobby had tried to pop out with food for Harry but the wards had hurt him, he had only managed to get away before he was seen.

Dumbledore truly was keeping Harry under lock and key.

"I hope he's getting enough to eat…" sighed Wood looking around uselessly.

"He doesn't want his pawn dead so he will" said Flint sounding surer than he actually felt.

"That's it I'm going now I don't care how the Goblins act I have to find out about that bloody house" snarled Bill, apparating away and going to Gringotts.

"What do we do?" asked one of the three hundred people loitering around the manor looking and feeling useless.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment but pray Bill can get the papers" sighed Draco.

"Damn it!" snarled Wood, kicking the table in agitation.

"Where's Bill?" asked Severus walking into the room without being seen, his men were used to this by now and didn't even jump at his presence. They were glad Severus didn't look angry today; he was a scary sight when he was furious. What's worse is the disappointment that rolled off Severus when they came back with nothing. All of Severus' men and women could only agree that they would rather have been subjected to a curse than the man's disappointment. Severus also knew where every single one of his men sat and knew Bill wasn't there.

"He's at Gringotts" murmured Charlie. "And I think Fred and George would like to join…they haven't been the same with the family for a while. I think they are loyal to Harry, completely loyal. I've heard a rumour that's how they started their joke shop - Harry supposedly helped them in his fourth year or something?"

Draco snorted in amusement "He gave them his tri-wizard winnings" told Draco, he had been there watching when Harry had handed over the pouch of money.

"Why would he do such a thing?" frowned Zabini.

"Despite everything Harry is loyal he wouldn't see anyone hurt if he could help it, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts as the 'Hogwart's champion' by himself. He talked Cedric Diggory into taking it with him…hoping to share the lime light and fade back into the background" sighed Bill.

"How do you know this?" asked Charlie looking at his brother curiously.

"I read Ron's letters from Harry, when I was there I shared a room with him I couldn't help it I was just being nosy. Ron had just scoffed and scrunched it up…I wanted to know what had gotten him into a snit. Needless to say I was confused when I read it, I'm not sure what Ron had written to Harry but it was a long letter explaining a lot. Ron wasn't happy with the answers he received either way" said Bill.

"That doesn't explain why he gave away his winnings" protested Zabini.

No one noticed Severus getting tenser as they spoke about Harry the way they were.

"Oh for god sakes I'll spell it out he felt guilty about the fact Diggory died…he gave away the winnings probably thinking he didn't deserve them!" said Draco agitated, seeing how agitated his godfather was becoming he tried to get the conversation over with.

Draco didn't know just how close to the truth he was.

Severus knew though, without even having to go into Harry's memories he knew just how much Harry believed he was unlovable, un-likeable, a burden, a disgrace, a freak, an abomination, something that should have been drowned at birth. He believed he deserved everything he got and Severus had to stop himself killing them. Oh the thought of what he was going to do to them once he did go back kept him going. They would regret ever laying a hand on Harry; perhaps he might even be able to take Harry if they ever got him back. He had to, Harry was his and only his screw anyone that got in his way. Dumbledore was going to regret even thinking about Harry Potter by the time Severus was finished with him. No one hurt what was his and got away with it, the world would learn not to even look at Harry by the time he was through with them.

"Ok ok" murmured Zabini, obviously realizing how on thin ice he was considering Snape's closed of expression.

"I don't know why we don't just kill Dumbledore and be done with it" snarled Flint his face twisted in anger.

If anyone thought badly of Dumbledore - it was going to be ten times worse when they finally did get to Harry.

"Voldemort would make an all out attack against Hogwarts and Harry isn't ready yet" said Severus his face screwed up in disgust at the thought. Oh he knew the prophecy and knew Harry was the only one who would be able to defeat Voldemort. It pained him that Harry was going to have to do it but there was nothing he could do but support him and ensure he killed the bastard. He had been training Harry, not to the best of his ability with him being pregnant.

"Kill the rest of his loyal Death Eaters and when the time comes he could just disarm Voldemort and let Harry kill him and that would be it" suggested Crabbe.

"It has merits but we cannot take the chance of not being able to find Harry" sighed Severus tiredly; he hadn't slept much in the past three weeks since Harry had been gone.

"True" murmured Draco feeling sorry for his godfather.

"Even if we get to Po…Harry will it be enough? Dobby couldn't even get through! And there aren't many wards that do that! What if we end up sliced and diced trying to get through?" asked one of the many sitting men.

They had learned really quick not to call him Potter in Severus' presence. Harry Severus had declared deserved all their respect despite what he had to do to maintain his cover. Harry wasn't truly a Potter in Severus' book in Severus' thinking 'Potter' was James Harry just happened to share his last name. Severus had planned to rectify that by ensuring Harry took his name when they married. Harry would marry him one way or another, he would ensure it - Harry was his and he wasn't about to let go any time soon.

If only he could just find him then all will be well.

"Bill can get any ward down with Jacob's help they will quickly get though them" said Severus confidently. Jacob was a wizard who had originally come from America, he too had the ability to see magic and dismantle it. Bill was much better at it than Jacob and they knew it too. Jacob wasn't hurt that he was second best, because Bill was actually helping him utilise his power better.

"If they try and stop us?" asked Draco stonily watching Severus.

"We kill them" sneered Severus satisfaction lingered around the room at the permission to kill the idiots who were holding Harry hostage.

"Even Dumbledore?" asked Flint.

"Even Dumbledore if it comes to it, Crabbe's idea is rather good, there is more Death Eaters on my side than Voldemort's. if it comes to it we will use his idea, and can only hope that Harry is ready for it" said Severus smoothly, despite what many would think Severus was very powerful probably level with Voldemort and Harry, perhaps a smidgen more than Dumbledore. Severus would be even more powerful when he actually bonded to Harry, which he planned on doing. Bonding, marrying anything to ensure the world knew who he belonged too. Not just the world but Harry too, he was very possessive of what was his and Harry knew that too.

The fact Harry liked it would have normal made him hard at the thought - however he was just too damn worried about him to think like that.

"I've got to get back to Hogwarts, if there's a chance Dumbledore will tell me I need to keep close by" snarled Severus, the thought alone made him sick. He hated Dumbledore with a passion which had only grown over the years now it eclipsed every haltered he had ever known. However the thought of going back to Hogwarts fled seconds later.

"I've fucking got it!" snarled Bill slamming the paper down looking exhausted, satisfied and worried all in one go.

* * *

Will Harry try and kill himself? will he be too far in his mind for even Severus to be able to help him? will he be utterly cosmatos? Will Dumbledore get there with the Order and die when they go to retreieve Harry? how long will Bill need to work out all the wards that are on Harry's prison? will Harry manage to get away himself just as the others get in there? will Dumbledore die or live to tell another day? will he die by Severus' hand? who will the man have been that took away Harry's baby? Will Harry get his revenge he so desperately craves? will it be a relative of Dumbledores? or one of Severus' own men? R&R plz tell me what you think! id love to hear from you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 22 **

**Retreiving Harry**

* * *

"Well where is he?" asked Severus frowning at Bill knowing immediately something was wrong. Very wrong, Bill looked like he was going to be sick with worry alone - never mind all the other unidentifiable emotions filtering over the brown eyes. Severus could take a good guess at what he was going to find out, and there and then knew this was going to be a challenge getting Harry back.

"Under Fidelus, Griphook told me…it is under Dumbledore's name after all…I didn't realize when the houses go under the Fidelus spell the address erases itself from the property list" said Bill looking furious with himself having never thought about that one before.

"Griphook?" frowned Severus, wondering why on earth a Goblin would help a Wizard even if it was Bill.

"He likes Harry, according to him he knows what we are up too don't ask me how! He said Harry treated him with courtesy and respect, he doesn't like what Dumbledore is doing to him so he decided to help" said Bill smirking in satisfaction, which is one no one outside of the room ever saw. Bill smiled, grinned, cheesed, frowned sighed but no he was a Weasley it wasn't proper to sneer or smirk in that fashion.

"So we need to find out who the secret keeper is and I'm betting my money on him" said Draco tiredly.

"Then you would loose it, it's my mum that's the secret keeper" said Bill looking sick and disgusted. The thought of his mother being part of this was just horrific; it made him want to loose his pervious meals. Which wasn't a lot all things considered he had constantly been at Gringotts sneaking around trying to get information. When he got back he just couldn't eat with the worry of what Harry was going through. All by himself with Dumbledore and a few of the order members for company, being manipulated all over again. Of course Dumbledore probably thought Harry was mentally five years old, which helped a little that is if Dumbledore didn't know it was all a game.

"Mum?" gasped Charlie his eyes going impossibly large, his mouth open and closing imitating a fish out of water. He couldn't believe his ears, he shook them and looked at Bill again hoping to hear different. Bill's expression stayed the same, the thought that their mother was a part of it made them physically ill. She had been the best mum all their lives until they grew up and she still constantly wanted to control them. Which was why Bill and Charlie had gotten as far away as possible getting decent jobs so they could afford somewhere else to stay. She had never hit them, she hated physical fighting with all that she was and to think she knew what was happening to Harry made them so very furious. However, they reined in their anger, and started deciding on what to do.

"If my mum is the secret keeper, I'll need to know the saying before I can even begin dismantling the wards" sighed Bill agitated.

"Then we use the Imperio spell, get her to leave a note for dad and she comes with us. Tell me Severus does the Veritaserum work on secrets such as Fidelus?" asked Charlie looking hopeful.

"I have no idea…it's never been tested" said Severus smoothly. Letting the others decide what to do, personally he wanted to torture the answer out of Molly Weasley. He couldn't do that though, he rather liked Charlie and Bill on his side. His side had more dragons than anyone thought possible, thanks to Charlie being able to control them with a few of his friends he had brought over from Romania. Bill was invaluable, he had a very rare gift, and he was one of the strongest wizards with it too and couldn't afford to loose him.

"We need to move soon, Severus can you go to Hogwarts and ensure Dumbledore is there…send me a Patronus of Dumbledore's movements. The map of Harry's will be ideal to watch it on, or if anyone goes into Dumbledore's office via Portkey then you will need to alert me because if that's the case, they probably trip wires near the house" asked Bill unsure of his 'leading' might been seen as Severus had been more prickly with them lately. Sure they were allowed to suggest things but Bill had never gone this far too actually tell Severus or ask him what to do.

Severus smirked in amusement, it light up his pale complexion his eyes were shadowed with worry. "Take everyone with you, Bill will lead you today, do not be seen I don't want any of you recognized and if you can use the dark mark…we do not want to alert Dumbledore to another side rising" said Severus, standing up demanding everyone's attention and respect. He was the leader and right now he was acting like it - sending his troops into battle.

The only thing that irritated Severus was the fact that he wasn't going!

"Won't Voldemort realise he didn't authorise that?" suggested Crabbe frowning.

"He might but how many times have the Death Eaters gathered up on their own and pulled off raids? Lucius Malfoy has been famous for them…perhaps another one of his faithful will die if word gets out. Dumbledore I think will keep it extremely quiet, I do not even think he will tell the Order" said Severus his forehead wrinkled slightly as he looked deep in thought trying to predict Dumbledore's next move.

"Brilliant" smirked Crabbe "My son is getting sick and tired of following Lucius around like a fool" his voice trailed off in a growl.

They showed the world that they were stupid and barely nothing more than squibs. More brawn than brain in any case, which wasn't exactly true - it protected them to a certain extent. Severus had figured it out, he realized they couldn't possibly have been as stupid as they seemed. Severus had promised them he could remove the mark, treat them like equals and the Death Eaters began falling like dominoes to his side. He made sure though that he couldn't get passed their defences, if he could Voldemort could and it wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

The only ones he hadn't converted to his side were the sadistic ones like Lucius Malfoy who liked the raids. He had liked them enough to continue them even after Voldemort was gone. Severus had feared that he would have to kill Lucius to stop him rising up in Voldemort's place and possibly Narcissa as well. He had feared for one reason only - his godson growing up an orphan. He wasn't father material - or he hadn't been back then, Narcissa had been very young when she had Draco. Lucius was older of course, six years older than Severus. Then again Lily had been the same age as Narcissa and they both had children that year.

Lucius was hardly seen in public, for good reason everyone hated him and he got glared and spit at. They didn't believe he had been under the Imperio, and the Malfoy name hadn't really recovered. Then he had continued on his charade of being good when he was in the Ministry - sucking up to the Minister of Magic. The people high up began getting corrupted; now Voldemort was using Malfoy Manor as his base.

Thankfully Draco had his eyes open to what kind of father he had, and when Severus had told him if Lucius tried anything his father would be killed. Draco hadn't cared, just shrugged his shoulders stiffly.

So that's exactly what they did, Severus kept in touch though message Patronus' on what Dumbledore was doing.

As usual nothing went as smoothly as planned, it took Bill two days before he was able to get his mother alone. A quick use of the Imperio curse he told his mother to apparate nearby where Harry was being kept. Bill followed his mother's magical signature and he was able to get the Fidelus overcome no problem. Molly wrote down the saying and Bill grinned grimly. Although it would be a while before he managed to get all those wards broken. He Obliviated his mother and apparated her back to Grimmauld Place. He would find another time to see if his mother knew what was going on - and if she did well he prayed for her because Severus would kill her. Bill would stand by, he loved Harry like a brother and if his mother had done it she deserved anything she got.

He sent off another Patronus message to Severus and let him know he had succeeded. The others quickly came to Bill's side, quickly reading the paper and the building coming into sight. They didn't move as Bill and Jacob began dismantling the wards. The others spreading out and keeping an eye out on any activity around the area. Also keeping an eye on any Patronus that may come their way from their leader.

True to his word Severus hadn't left Dumbledore's side, or stopped watching him from the map. Thankfully no messages had come his way while he was with Dumbledore, but if it had nothing would have been given away. The others were smart enough to make it cryptic enough that only Severus would understand.

It was night time before Bill and Jacob managed to get every single ward down. They were exhausted magically and fell to the ground in exhaustion as the final ward was tore down. Draco demanded two of the men to get them back and pepper up potions down their throats. They did as they were told; Charlie took the lead into the house, looking for Harry. Opening all the doors, getting more and more anxious as there didn't seem to be anyone in the house…they had given up when they opened the last door and finally found what they were looking for.

Charlie ran over, checking Harry over but no matter what he said or did Harry didn't even twitch. Charlie paled wondering what was wrong, or if they were ever going to get the boy back. Draco though had gasped loudly looking down at Harry's very flat stomach fear flashing through him. Draco sent Severus a Patronus immediately, not telling him anything - he knew if he was told Severus, he would kill Dumbledore where he stood. Draco couldn't help but think Dumbledore didn't deserve death - he deserved every form of torture anyone could dole out. Draco himself would be happy to help in that regards. Male pregnancies were rare in the wizarding world, most resorted to adopting or surrogacy.

Most couples weren't powerful enough to conceive even though the potion.

"Let's get him out of here" hissed Draco, their voices were distorted, their heads covered completely dressed in black. Severus had been very careful in that regard in making sure everyone wouldn't or couldn't be identified. He had also ensured they were able to fight the affects of Veritaserum. He had created it only goes to show he should be able to find an anti dote. Every one of them had shields that were impenetrable, and were spelled unable to talk about it unless it was with another member of their group. He truly had taken every precaution he could think off and he was proud of his accomplishments. Bill told him he couldn't even tell they had spells or potions in their system and with a diagnostic spell it came up clear also. Severus had always been smart, even as a young boy he had created spells and potions.

Although he wasn't too happy when people started using his spells - James Potter had done it used his own spell against him. It had infuriated him beyond anything he had felt at that point. Harry was the only decent thing James Potter had ever done, and not because he could defeat Voldemort - but because he was gorgeous. More gorgeous than either of his parents.

He had good taste, and even Draco Malfoy had reluctantly admitted it even if he had hated Harry James Potter with a vengeance. If only he knew the truth perhaps he would have been glad to be one Draco Lucius Malfoy.

X.X.X

'_We have him - we are going home'_ was all Draco's Patronus said, his voice wasn't the same. It was as if he was scared or perhaps afraid of something, and Severus feared the worst. He used all the spells he could on his home, grabbed the map and his emergency supply of potions and floo'ed out.

Screw Dumbledore coming down and keeping his cover - nothing mattered at the moment other than his Harry.

"Where is he?" Severus demanded as soon as he stepped though the floo. His black eyes flashing with unidentifiable emotions. Possessiveness? Fear? Relief? Perhaps all three who knew.

"In your room Draco and Charlie are with him" said Jacob from the corner of the room breathing heavily trying to gather his wits around him.

Severus just nodded curtly in thanks before running from the room.

X.X.X

"Move aside" said Severus, as soon as he walked though his bedroom door.

The sight that met his eyes made him freeze, everything in his room exploded around them. None of the debris hurt them, so Severus must have had more control than they thought. If people had thought they had seen Severus emotionless - it was nothing on how he was at this exact moment. Charlie and Draco began to fear that Severus was going the same way as Harry!

"Harry needs you, we cannot wake him up" said Charlie hoping to snap Severus out of it.

"Severus! He needs you!" shouted Draco, when Charlie's pleading went unheard.

That did the trick, Severus was all but crawling up the bed to his lover, treating him like the precious cargo that he was. He began running diagnostic charms up and down; he had an infection where they had cut him open. It made Severus nearly choke; Dumbledore was dead as far as Severus was concerned. The next time he saw the man the old fool was going to regret the day he was bloody born.

He was malnourished, or even more so as Harry had been malnourished when he was in Azkaban. He had just gotten back up to a weight that was normal for a boy his size and age. Now it was way down again, Severus could feel each of his ribs and his spinal cord. Too skinny by far, Severus feared that Harry wouldn't recover from this.

He gave Harry four potions, one for the pain, one to fight the infection, a nutrition potion and another to heal his scars and any internal injuries he had. A sad sigh escaped Severus who felt suddenly very old and exhausted all of a sudden.

"Is he alright?" asked Charlie who were waiting at the door to his room now, looking like spare ends and very worried about the teen on the bed.

"He has retreated into his mind" said Severus no room for anger, he had lost his child no doubt Dumbledore had taken it forcefully from Harry. He had no idea just what else Dumbledore had done to Harry or even if he was suspected. There was no way to tell the parentage of a child who was at the stage Harry had been. They would know it was Harry's but other than that they would be clueless which might give him a little more time. Only if Harry hadn't been tortured into telling them, he doubted it though because there was no indication that Harry had been tortured. Other than having his unborn child ripped from him, he hoped and prayed they had at least knocked him out before they did it. If the child had been ripped out while he was conscious it could very well be why Harry had retreated into his mind - to get away from the pain - both physical and emotion.

"What does that mean? Is there any way to get him back?" gasped Draco, thinking Harry was like the Longbottom's.

"There's only one way I can try" sighed Severus "If it fails he could become stuck with no way to get out"

"You are going to go in and get him?" asked Charlie having a better idea than Draco of what was going on.

Severus nodded curtly.

"What of his mind shields?" questioned Charlie his face showing the worry Severus refused to show.

"I should be able to get passed them, if he still trusts me his mind should recognize my magical signature and let him know its safe, someone safe who's trying to save them. Which is why most others who retreat into their mind cannot be brought back…there isn't enough trust between anyone that tries. The Longbottom's are a different case, they are too far in their own mind and would never come back for fear of the pain" explained Severus as if he knew they were both thinking about Neville Longbottom's parents.

"Leave, I need peace and quiet for this" said Severus his voice cold and harsh, the fact his voice cracked gave away the worry and fear he felt.

Draco and Charlie retreated from the room, going down the stairs and alerting everyone what was happening. Everyone sat down and waited rather impatiently for Severus to come down. The longer they waited the more worried they became wondering what would happen if Severus couldn't get Harry to return. There would be a full out war, both sides would be brought to their knees. It wasn't something they wanted right now. So they hoped and prayed that Severus succeeded.

Up the stairs Severus had opened Harry's unresisting eyes and whispered just one word "Legilmens"

* * *

Will severus succeed? or will harry have to come out on his own? will he wake up to a different world? one where voldemort and dumbledore are both dead by Severus' hand? and the world ruled under Severus and his men? or will harry have trusted serverus so completly that his magic knew and allow him entry into harry's mind...will he see every single one of harrys emotions and memories as he tries to find the young man trapped in his own mind? which would you prefer? R&R Plz


	23. Chapter 23

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 23 **

**Thank you for all the reviews! you guys are great! I'm sorry I cannot reply to any of them for some reason isnt letting anyone reply to reviewers unless its just me...which wouldnt surprise me lol never do have much luck! :) on with the story so bye for now **

**Knowing Harry, the memories and will he come out**

* * *

Severus tumbled in; hardly aware of himself, the mind was a maze of different things. Each person's mind was different yet very similar, in the magical world anyway. Severus had never used this spell on a Muggle so he wouldn't know if a Muggle was the same as them. However, he couldn't imagine so because the mind was made up of pure strands of magic. All intertwined and pulsating with emotion the most prominent emotion that the memory contained. For instance Harry's first Quidditch magic he was petrified but exuberant throughout the game. The most prominent emotion was fear so it was a dark grey colour surrounding it. Severus as he walked couldn't help but see Harry's mind was mostly filled with dark colours. However, he got to a certain bit and couldn't move further, he was suddenly sucked into Harry's memories. It was sort of like a Muggle fail safe; thankfully Severus didn't panic and morosely watched the scene play out.

If Severus thought he knew Harry, he realized right there and then he was wrong. Sure he had seen Harry abused a little (a slap here and there), kept in a cupboard, starved and called all manners of names. Not that he was saying what Harry went through before wasn't bad; far from it he was just attempting to sort out his thoughts. What he was witnessing much to his disgust and horror was a four year old boy being beaten for not completing a list of chores. Not just a slap across the face, but an actual beating. Severus had to in the end look away, unable to watch the filthy Muggle hurt Harry. He flinched though every strike of the belt bleakly wondering how a four year old could bore such treatments silently. By the time the fat ugly Muggle was finished Harry's back was a sorry mess of bruises and cuts. To top it off he was picked up, kicked in the stomach and rolled into the cupboard.

Despite everything that said otherwise - Vernon Dursley at least loved his son to not scar him permanently by not let him see the treatment he doled out to Harry. Then again he might have feared his son would tell his nursery teacher or brag about how much his dad hurt his cousin but no one would ever know the inner working of Vernon Dursley's mind.

The memories much to Severus' disgust continued, Severus knew he would have to watch them. That there was no way to get out of those memories, if he wanted to go forward he would have stoically bore them. Which was getting harder by the memory, the older Harry got the more he strived to either please them or do everything well enough to avoid punishment. More times than not his Uncle would beat him regardless, Severus had bit through his lip (which thankfully didn't show on the outside world) watching knowing what he said wouldn't matter here he was in a memory after all.

Severus had begun to think that perhaps Petunia didn't know which was rather silly after all she lived there! How could she not know. The next memory proved she was just as bad as her husband in regards to Harry. Petunia was a very lazy disgusting nosy bitch and Severus would look forward to seeing her again. They were going to regret ever hurting Harry, so much fear and pain - Severus didn't know how Harry coped with it. He had been beaten himself, but he had potions for that sort of thing - Harry, poor Harry had to heal the Muggle way without any medicine magic or otherwise.

The more he watched, the more Severus seemed to realize he was getting not just emotions but some of Harry's thoughts. That wasn't possible, how on earth was he able to hear Harry's thought as a child? Needless to say despite his earlier actions Severus was beginning to panic now! He wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

The last memory he saw was Dudley Dursley's birthday, getting 37 presents in total. Only to cry when he realized he had less than last year! Severus had thought he had met his fair share of spoiled children - now he knew to his shame he was very wrong. Dudley Dursley put all others to shame and that did indeed include Draco Malfoy. Dudley raised the bar when it came to spoiled children and that was not a compliment in Severus Snape's book.

Finally out of those heart-wrenching, gut-wrenching just down right bloody awful memories he breathed easier. Still confused as to why he could hear Harry's thoughts, he had never seen or heard of anything like that happening before in his life.

'_Because our magic is compatible' _said Harry's voice as if he could hear him. Spinning around towards the voice, his eyes widened when he caught sight of Harry. It wasn't Harry how he remembered him, for this Harry was taller, had a lot of muscle and fat on his bones. He had longer hair and he just looked bloody fantastic - not that his Harry didn't.

'_What the…' _said Severus almost swearing in shock.

'_It's me, I know I look different I guess this is how I was supposed to look if I had been brought up properly' _Sighed Harry in resignation as he sat down on the floor of his own minds creation.

Severus was too stunned to do anything other than look at his lover. Who was the same yet so different from the boy on his bed.

'_Why didn't you tell me just how bad they were?' _Asked Severus looking slightly hurt. You wouldn't notice it unless you knew what to look for - but Harry did know what to look for.

'_I thought you knew… I mean I remember the conversation between you and Dumbledore after Azkaban' _Shrugged the uncomfortable teen.

_'What I knew or thought I did... was that there wasn't love lost between you and your relatives. What I just saw was worse than how Death Eaters treat their captives' _said Severus calmly not showing the anger mounting in his chest.

'_I keep getting lost, I don't know how to get home' _whispered Harry suddenly obviously not wanting to talk about it. Harry was looking rather lost, confused and hurt. He didn't want to watch anymore of his own memories, having them there was enough, without feeling his emotions and thoughts during those dire times.

'_Come here' _said Severus suddenly realizing this was his Harry, that he was sane and whole and wanting to come back. His Harry who had probably been lost in his own memories for goodness knows how long. If it kept up Harry would indeed end up insane trying to get out. Unfortunately he knew they were going to have to view more memories before they could get passed it all. To get to the point that caused it and get out that way.

This time he was here to help Harry, try and shield him as much as he could from the despair his memories. Most of all Harry's memories contained fear, pain and hurt. There were so little gold memories from what he could see; gold was pure and uninfluenced happiness. Which meant he hadn't been given a calming draft to feel better or no potion that clouded his mind. The memory was happiness simple as that. No matter what potions Dumbledore had in Harry's system at the time. There were a lot of memories that were gold clouded with black, which meant he had been happy at the time, now though that time was tinged with betrayal they were obviously memories of his friends.

If Harry had only been stuck in his mind he would have been alright, no emotions to bother him or anything like that. However, since he seemed stuck in his memory compartment Severus had no doubt he had been feeling the emotions and thoughts of his younger felt of the memories he had been in. He wrapped Harry in his arms, feeling weird that this better looked after Harry came right up to his chin. Which he rested on Harry's head, the silky hair cushioning it.

Together they faced the music, both their hearts pounding in fear and resignation. Resignation more on Harry's part and fear of what he was going to see on Severus. So they watched all the memories, from when Harry's Hogwarts letter came, to their child being aborted. When you abort a male's child they had to remove the foetus as there wasn't any way for it to be expelled from their bodies unlike the females. Severus had held the trembling, crying teen watching the scene anger building and his jaw on the floor at Dumbledore's actions. His hopes at Harry at least being unconscious when they did it few out his mind. Anger unlike anything he had ever felt coursed though his veins, it was as if ice had replaced the blood his eyes went cold and hard as he saw it. Oh Dumbledore was going to want to do more than wish he hadn't been born! Plans for revenge circled Severus as he soothed the petrified teenager in his arms. Who thought Severus wouldn't want him anymore after being yet again unable to protect himself from both his relatives and his Dumbledore.

It took along time to convince Harry that he still cared, still wanted him even after what happened. Then he had to spend time reassuring Harry he had done nothing wrong, it wasn't his fault and eventually had to tell Harry he hadn't had a wand there hadn't been much else he could have done to protect himself or the babe. The only thing that seemed to convince Harry that he cared was the fact he had told the boy he was going to kill his relatives! Now wasn't that bloody weird.

Harry Potter the goody, goody two shoes Gryffindor who wouldn't do anything or couldn't do anything wrong. Not trying to talk him out of killing his relatives. He knew something had happened, besides loosing the baby that has turned Harry into this. Harry hadn't been completely light since he had found out about Dumbledore. However, he hadn't exactly been on his side, he knew the fact himself being labelled a 'Dark Lord' had been troubling Harry. More than even the teen would admit, but being looked after took over the fact he was a 'Dark Lord' which was a good thing in Severus' book until he could win his hold over Harry's heart completely and by then it wouldn't have mattered who or what he was. Harry would have been his regardless and no one else would ever have his Harry. He would kill anyone who even so much as leered or looked at him wrong. That was how possessive he was with Harry, but now it seemed he wouldn't have to worry.

Harry had during his captivity allowed the darkness into his heart, mind and magic. Not true evil darkness, but Harry wanted true revenge against those who had hurt and used him. He knew Harry had thought up very creative ways by just hearing his thoughts alone, on the bastard who had taken away his child.

When Harry took take of that man, there would be no going back. He would embrace that side of him, because he would realize how safe he was embracing it. Severus should know he had taken that road along time ago, and it was predictable. Not only would Harry be able to look after himself, but Severus would look after him too. He wouldn't become like Tom Riddle, as he had been a loner all his life, and didn't have a lover or even a magically capable soul mate. Harry could let the darkness in but couldn't end up like Tom Riddle. Harry wanted too much to even think about becoming a 'Dark Lord' like Voldemort. His Harry wanted children, a family, someone to look after him and keep him safe. Revenge on the people who had hurt Harry would happen by Severus' hands. No doubt Harry will want to help and Severus would be happy to let him. He was going to be in for a shock when he realized just how many men, vampires, and women he had on his side and how many were actually Death Eaters. Bill and Charlie were going to be the thing that shocks Harry the most.

By the time he came out he glowed with the knowledge that Harry knew he was his and was accepting his place as a right hand man to Severus. Dumbledore had spun his last betrayal not even the fact Voldemort would attack Hogwarts deterred them from thinking about bringing the old fool down.

Harry realized he had nearly broken completely - not only had Dumbledore manipulated him now he's taken something very dear to him away and this is what is taking him down his road for revenge and the dark path with Severus.

-00-00-00-00

Harry knew he had been wavering on a thin line...between accepting Severus as a 'Dark lord' as it were and being the light wizard he was before. Sure he had wanted revenge on Ron and Hermione but not the revenge Severus was going to inflict on them. Loosing the baby had changed Harry completely now he was embracing his darkness and Severus. Needless to say life wasn't going to be quiet for these two men for a good while.

Sleepy confused green eyes opened, squinting at everything wondering where he was. He couldn't move, he was too sleepy, to relaxed, to pain free to think about it. His find was fuzzy; he couldn't remember what had happened really. A brow furrowed in confusing, why couldn't he remember? Then a beautiful arousing voice was talking to him.

"Sleep precious, let your mind and body recuperate I will be here when you awaken. You are safe, no one can harm you here" said that silky baritone voice. Harry shivered despite his sleepy state, he remembered that voice, it belonged to Severus but his mind shut down again as sleep claimed him. This time it was a sleeping of healing, and Severus too curled around him knowing his Harry was going to be fine. If it was the last thing Severus did he would make sure Harry looked how he should have in his mind. He couldn't help his bodily reactions at the thought of his Harry looking even more stunning than he did now. Although he didn't like the fact his little one's spine and ribs were sticking out he could count each and every one of them. The thought that consoled him was the fact that Harry would be fine in a few weeks - there was a reason his potions were the best.

He had remained there much longer than he had wanted too, getting up Severus had to 'repair' the entire room! As bits china, glass metal and other bits and pieces he couldn't identify were broken all around him. Everything in his room was broken, complete and utterly destroyed thankfully not forever. He repaired it all and quickly and efficiently as normal made his way down his Manor.

"How is he?" asked Charlie quickly stepping up, he looked like he was the only one still awake. Frowning Severus looked up at the grandfather clock in the room and his eyes widened. He had been in Harry's mind for seven hours! It was now well past midnight and everyone was sleeping on the floor or chairs.

"As well as I can expect" said Severus, just because he knew how Harry felt it didn't mean Harry was going to admit to feeling like that. He might try and cover up the darkness he can see in himself. Severus would of course do his best to see that not happening.

"Does he remember?" whispered Charlie, he hadn't even thought about the baby or the affects it would have on Harry until Draco had told him. He felt like a right idiot, no wonder Severus had frozen like he had.

"He was very disoriented when he woke up, but he has been lost in his mind for days. The pain had become too much, he just slid in without even meaning too. He will eventually remember it's just a matter of time how long it will be. Then it will be calming him down and stopping him from doing something stupid" said Severus simply. You could tell he was glad to have Harry back, despite his cool tone his body was relaxed for the first time in month.

"I'll tell everyone else" said Charlie nodding his head rather curtly; he woke his brother before Severus was even out of the room and telling him everything. Everyone else found out within an hour, and went to a room to get some proper sleep. Charlie knew Severus wouldn't remain in the room long after telling him what he needed to hear. Severus had been without Harry too long to stay away from him longer than a few minutes.

Now that Harry was back and marginally alright the shit was about to hit the fan!

* * *

Will harry really end up having lost his memories for a few weeks? perhaps getting to be a care free 'child' in a teenagers body? What does go around comes around as they say! lol or will harry be ok? who will have the strange man have been? Arthurs secret brother? Albus' Grandson? Molly's secret child that she had when she was in school? who will the father be? Dumbledore? Moody? will he be Frank Longbottom's son? R&R plz and tell me what you think! whoever you decide it should be remember the guy will die a horrible painful death! will dumbledore die? or will he be kept alive and tortured for years forcing him to have the same life he had chosen for harry? no food no magic chores to do and regular beatings to boot? all in his old mans form as well? or will they give him a de-aging potion but him remember everything hes done and still treated horribly? where will it happen? azkaban? numbengard prison? a different version of the durselsys? or will they keep dumbledore themselves and treat him horribly for sixteen years? then kill him? remember to R&R plz!


	24. Chapter 24

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 24 **

**Harry Wakes Up Alert**

* * *

Harry stayed asleep for three days while his body recuperated, during that time Severus gave him a few potions to help his body get better. Spells were used to keep him comfortable, such as the spell to take care of his bladder etc. When Severus wasn't with Harry he was down in the basement making potions. There was people coming in and out the manor constantly, none of them bothered Severus - they went straight to Bill or Draco who had become second in command sort of figures. Just wait till Severus found that out, he wouldn't be happy in the slightest as he wanted Harry as his consort, second in command his right hand leader. He had lied to Harry too many times; he was going to have to be straight forward with him at some point. He knew Harry loathed liars above all others, considering he had been lied to his entire life it didn't surprise Severus anymore.

He had been lied to about his parents, who he was his heritage, not just lied to about it but denied it as well. Then he had been lied to by his friends for years, his so called mentor and people he had assumed were his parent's friends. So no Severus couldn't blame him for his hate of all things that lied in his life. Severus realized when he had watched the memories he couldn't be one of them - he was going to have to tell Harry the truth. Oh he knew Harry already suspected, but there was a difference in knowing. 'The truth and the truth alone shall set you free' if only it was that simple thought Severus with a sigh as he finished his potion before leaving it to cool down.

He didn't have to worry about Harry while he was down here trying and failing to take his mind of things, as he had spells on Harry to let him know when he woke up. His mind continued to haunt him with none stop circulation about the Dursley's and his Hogwarts years. Harry was more complex than just your average normal Gryffindor. Harry was smarter than he made himself out to be, beaten down by his relatives and not wanting to stand out he did half hearted work and kept quiet about any ideas he may have.

The memory of the hat telling Harry he would do well in Slytherin just blew him away. Everything he thought he knew about Harry was half wrong and for the wrong reasons. Harry never went down to the basilisk just because Ginny was stolen, but because Hogwarts was in danger of being closed. First year it wasn't because he was going to save the school, he just didn't want Voldemort coming back because he knew quite rightfully that he would be killed. He had asked for help, and was sent away, McGonagall had a lot to answer for. If Harry had come to him he would have gone to see if everything was alright - unfortunately Harry had suspected him so that was out of the question.

Third year was the beginning of Harry's anger, true anger about everything he had been through. He had wanted answers, which he still hadn't gotten; his wish of a family had been given then taking just as abruptly back. Severus hated Sirius Black - always would and was glad the bastard was dead. Harry had taken his death hard though, and would continue to do so.

Fourth year was much harder on the teenager than even he, Severus Snape had realized. Harry had gotten so good at hiding his true feelings even Severus was fooled. It took a lot to fool him he was a spy for crying out loud. He took Cedric Diggory's death harder than most, he still blamed himself over it even after finding out Dumbledore could have stopped it. Harry was a very rare soul, when he made friends he made them for life. Even when they did something childish and immature, Ronald Weasley for example he forgave the idiot. Now that was something Severus wouldn't have done, ever. Thankfully he wouldn't have to put up with the disgusting Weasley's.

Fifth year was just as horrible if not more so than fourth year, he lost the only father figure he could possibly have had. The last chance of a family in Harry's mind. Bella Lestrange was going to be in for a painful death, hopefully now Harry is angry enough to cast the Crucio curse. The fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort had alarmed Harry very much, as did the possession. He could understand now why Harry had been so quiet the rest of the year. Harry had known there would have been no way for him surviving Voldemort if he didn't get trained. In that moment Harry had realized just how lucky he was, when he managed to escape Voldemort as often as he had.

Sixth year had been pretty quiet, for all things concerned, Severus working his side in the war quietly from the side lines. Watching Harry and everyone else around him as usual. Harry had been very lucky again, Lucius Malfoy had managed to get into Hogwarts (no proof that it was him of course) and kidnap Harry. Harry had such a thirst for survival that baffled Severus to no end, he was capable of putting spanners the size of humans in the works of anyone.

He had done it to Dumbledore too many times as well as Voldemort come to that. Voldemort had been furious; Lucius Malfoy had paid the price of course. Harry had managed to overpower Malfoy, use Malfoy's wand call his own while avoiding all curses being thrown in his direction. Until a cutting curse had hit him, right across the back. He hadn't even flinched; he had continued fighting and managed to apparate himself back to the wards of Hogwarts without even splinching himself. Severus had thought it was his first time, but it wasn't, it was his second time. He had apparated when he was just a kid into the school roof. He had paid the price of that piece of awesome accidental magic though. He was going to enjoy killing that fat tub of disgusting flesh when he saw him next for dare putting his hand on a wizard.

Now this seventh year, in regards to everything it had been by far the worst. It was worse than loosing his only father figure, too much betrayal had happened in such a short space of time. It made Severus feel a little guilty about the way he had gone about it. However, it would have happened eventually. He would have ended up in Azkaban alone, abandoned and betrayed. Thankfully Severus had given him enough time to deal with it before Dumbledore had him in Azkaban. No doubt Harry nor the child would have survived if he hadn't started going to Azkaban every night with food for him. Not that it had made one bit of a fucking difference, Dumbledore still found out about the baby and took it from Harry. It still filled him with so much despair when he thought about it, Harry feeling everything as that bastard had aborted their child. Wincing in pain Severus came back to himself, grimacing at the sight of the blood a few flicks of his wand he had the glass vial he had squashed as he thought about Dumbledore, his and Harry's child and that unknown bastard disappeared. The wound was sterilized and Severus had the skin knitting back in seconds.

He stiffened up when he felt the ward altering him to the fact Harry had finally woken up. He just hoped Harry was more lucid than the other times he had come around. Out of the basement he used a few spells to clean himself up a little as he stalked towards Harry and his room come to that.

He entered the room quietly, not even making the slightest sound as he went to the bed. Harry hadn't woken up properly yet, he was twisting and turning slightly. Placing his long dexterous hands on Harry's forehead and cheek he began talking to Harry soothingly.

"Come on Harry, you've slept long enough now come on, that's it everything's ok you are safe" said Severus watching tired green eyes opening stopping himself from kissing those delicious lips.

He waited for Harry to give him any sign that he knew who he was. Nothing happened, Harry just lay there his green eyes looking haunted and pained. Severus sighed softly, getting into the bed and curling himself around Harry. Not even attempting to move Harry from his foetal position, just curled around the seventeen year old like a blanket.

"Everything will get better in time I promise" swore Severus, cradling the far too skinny and short seventeen years old to himself. Severus wasn't a small man by any means; he was actually very tall compared to some people. Harry was always going to be sorter than him; he had been even inside his mind. Harry had said that what he would have looked like if he was taken care off, so he would have always been smaller than Severus. He wondered if his potion would work, if it would bring Harry up to the height he should have been.

"Who was he?" asked Harry his voice cracking with emotion and suppressed rage.

"I don't know little one, we will find out don't you worry about that" said Severus his voice hard as steel yet soft undertones. He truly had come to care for Harry a great deal more than he realized.

"We better" said Harry his voice colder than Severus had ever heard it. Despite his words Harry was shaking, Severus knew what was coming and turned Harry around into him and let him cry. He needed it, the tears he cried that night were healing tears in a way, Severus was aware that those tears were ones of the few he had ever cried. Harry had learned in his childhood tears didn't make a difference, for the longest time Harry had thought he didn't know how to cry anymore. Despite the sadness he felt that Harry was hurting another part of him filled with an unidentifiable emotion, Harry trusted him enough to cry - show weakness in front of another. Something Harry hadn't done in the longest time, Harry trusted him and it meant the world to Severus.

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus softly, continuing to stroke Harry's back running the other though Harry's hair.

"Yes" replied Harry his voice scratchy and weak sounding.

"Good, Dobby two meals please and bring up the tray of potions in my lab" instructed Severus, his voice neutral while talking to the house elf.

"Yes sir" beamed Dobby happily.

The potions were brought up first, Severus instructed Harry to drink them. Telling him what they were, one to help his height, nutrition potion, one for his sight, one for the infection, one for the scarring and the last one was for the pain. Harry made the most comical faces drinking the potions but didn't complain otherwise.

Once they were drank Harry just sank right back into Severus' arms as if he couldn't hold himself up any longer. Dobby brought the food less than five minutes later, it was light but filling food that would help Harry. There was a milkshake which he knew was filled with nutritious food that would help him gain wait much better than the potion. Severus fed Harry, only because Harry was too weak to do much himself. There was nothing domineering about this, Severus was just too glad to have Harry back to even be thinking about things like that yet.

"I saw all your memories," said Severus softly.

Harry just nodded, snuggling his head even further into Severus as if to hide.

"I am also aware that you know I don't want to just stop Voldemort and Dumbledore taking over…" it was more of a statement than a question really.

Harry nodded once again.

"I don't want to take over the world by horrific means like Voldemort nor do I want to send children out to do men's jobs" said Severus his voice going cold and hard as he thought of all the time Dumbledore had manipulated his lover.

Harry just lay there listening to Severus, so Severus explained.

"I want the Dark arts to be re-introduced to Hogwarts, better class's as well…decent teachers. I want traditions that have been lost and forgotten performed again. Halloween used to be a time to getting in touch with lost loved ones. Did you know you are supposed to hold a vigil for someone dead or missing at Halloween?" asked Severus.

Ironic enough it's when his parents had actually died it made him want to laugh but he didn't. He just shook his head, indicting to Severus that he should continue on.

"Now it's just about filling your stomach with food, so many lost traditions should be re-introduced. I want all creatures to have free rights, if one does something wrong then fair enough he should be punished not all of them on a whole" sighed Severus.

Harry nodded his understanding content to just sit and listen to Severus' explanation and try to understand it. They conversed for hours; Severus continued to feed Harry pieces of fruit as he explained more and more.

"…I wont pretend its not going to get ugly before it gets better, my men will be put in high ranking positions and in time they wont even know what's happened" said Severus. "I don't want an all out panic, at the end of the day so yes, we will remain and do it in the shadows just like always"

"Very subtle, Voldemort wants too much too soon that's his problem - plus he kills needlessly too. Then again he's a bloody hypocrite harping on about blood purity when he's less than pure himself" said Harry sneering at the end of his statement.

"Exactly!" said Severus, wide eyed he hadn't expected Harry to understand everything like that.

"It's ok I understand" said Harry softly, after what happened to him he couldn't care what Severus was. He just wanted someone to love him, someone to give him a family - someone to help him get revenge on those bastards who had dare kidnap him and abort his baby. He knew Severus would hunt the world for the person who had dare hurt 'his Harry' and of course their child. It made him unbearably smug too, for the first time in his life Harry began to feel safe. He knew no matter what, when or who Severus would always look after him, save him and help him. Finally Harry submitted completely, Severus had Harry's ultimate trust. The only person now who held Harry's trust.

Now he could only hope that Severus stayed true to form and didn't break Harry's trust. For Harry didn't trust easily or at all come to that, not any more anyway.

"I hope so little one; I realize how hard it is; now I do anyway. For years you have been fighting evil, Dumbledore making you a supreme light wizard. You were afraid of submitting to me, I'm just glad you are coming to understand" sighed Severus softly.

Harry just smiled sadly, his fingers threading though Severus' greasy hair. No doubt he had been brewing potions before he woke up, usually it was nice and clean or it had been back at Hogwarts. He clutched at it as exhaustion began sweeping over him again. Severus ran soothingly circles around his back, spooned on Severus' chest Harry could hear the steady beating of Severus' heart and soon feel asleep lulled by its strong steady rhythm.

* * *

For some reason this chapter just doesnt sit right with me, i feel disapointed in the chapter! i almost want to delete it and just start again. However, I dont have the time to do that so i'm afraid i will just have to make do with this chapter...what did you think of it? will Harry start wanting revenge right away? or will he spend a few days getting better, getting to know everyone on his side and maybe starting to train properly? after all there are many people there! who can train him. Will harry be able to see magic (like Bill)? this will be the only chance to decide if he can becuase once the next chapter is over with then it wont be brought up! severus has seen all of harrys memories so if he can see magic severus will tell bill if not then nothing will happen so yes only going to get one chance! will dumbledore have discovered severus missing? or will he be under the impression that hes been summoned? will dumbledore have no idea what severus is doing? will something happen that causes severus to come out in the open about his side and come at them from all sides. severus has more followers than Voldemort and Dumbledore so it shouldnt really surprise anyone that he could if he chose to take over. as you can see severus the slytherin that he is wants to subtly take over without them realizing whats happening. voldemort is too impatient for something like that...dumbledore however is very patient most of the time his plans take years to come fusion. would you like harry to have any other magic? will harry come to his magic later than normal becuase of the potions and everything about his person? when he does come to his magic will he get taller? or will severus' potions work wonders? R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 25 **

**skip - Um...Harry is seventeen years old its not pedophelia and if you dont like it why are you reading it? its just a bloody story! honestly and FYI harry potter and the goblet of fire has toture in it! harry was tortured with the crucio curse by Voldemort...going to call that run of the mill stuff? go right ahead. do you know how many writers out there write dark stuff? richard laymond steven king etc...you going to accuse them of having pedophilia tendinces? *Rolls eyes* cant believe i'm resorting to this next time your gonna leave a stupid review do so signed in so i can private message you. I'd say thanks for the review but that would be sarcasm at its best. **

**Thank you everyone else for  
**

**A little more back to normal **

* * *

For the first time since he had been taken and hurt Harry didn't have a nightmare (when he wasn't taking dreamless sleeping potion). Severus knew it could get addictive fast and chose to give Harry it in smaller doses. Tonight was one of those nights; he woke up panting for breath terribly aroused by his dream. It was more like a memory; really, it had been about the day Severus had gone to that order meeting leaving him alone. Harry had been scared and more than a little shocked by what he had done. It hadn't been long before he had been unable to speak, unable to think at all as he was stimulated. Harry couldn't remember how many times he had come that night, but his body had been utterly exhausted. So exhausted he had slept without any dreams, if he had he couldn't remember them.

He saw that he was alone; it made him feel pretty sad actually that Severus wasn't there. He had always been there, wakening him up or waiting on him wakening up. He whimpered rubbing his legs together incredibly turned on, groaning he walked unsteadily towards the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he let it soak him as he took care of his not so little problem. Small moans and pants left Harry's lips as he slowly worked himself. He didn't even hear the bathroom door open.

He jumped in fright before all tension left his body altogether, when Severus wrapped his arms around him and began talking in that silky baritone voice of his "Do you have any idea what you do to me? Seeing you so debauched like this?" Severus purred in his ear. When he had seen the empty bed he had worried, for all of five seconds before he heard the water running. The sight he had walked into made him go from flaccid to rock hard in seconds.

"Severus" whispered Harry breathlessly.

Severus turned Harry around, clutching the young man as close as he could. Kissing those delectable lips like he had wanted to for days, feeling himself getting harder when Harry rubbed himself against him. Seemly desperate for release, he pressed them against the shower stopping all movements. Enjoying the whine Harry gave off, Severus couldn't get enough of how much he affected the seventeen year old. He was so responsive, so loud, so bloody gorgeous and all his.

"Please" whispered Harry, his breathing laboured, his body shaking with need. A need to be filled by the one he loved, the one he needed. The only one who would ever get to touch him like this, Severus would ensure that.

Severus knew Harry would tire easily, and wouldn't be able to put up with much foreplay. Untangling Harry, he grabbed the shampoo and began massaging it into his scalp. Harry who had never had anyone take care of him before relaxed and allowed Severus to have his way. Feeling happier and more content for the first time in a while. Severus did the same himself, washing his hair once they were both washed he put the shower off. Towelled Harry and carried the teen back to the bed. Harry was then washed the Muggle way, and his hair brushed. Severus knew Harry wouldn't mind him looking after him like this, because he had been denied it for so long that he actually _wanted _someone to look after him in all aspects. It was something Severus would happily do.

Severus looked at his Harry and saw the peace in those green eyes. All for just washing and drying him, it made Severus feel very sad for him. He had been denied so much in his short life, well no more Severus would ensure Harry had the best of everything, and never wanted for anything at all.

With such care Severus lay Harry down on the bed, before joining Harry. Settling himself on top of the teen, ensuring he didn't put his whole weight on him. He was still very thin and Severus actually feared hurting him he was very delicate looking right now. Severus was determined to worship Harry tonight. Show him he was worthy of love, respect and anything else he could ever wish for.

Severus did indeed worship Harry, kissing and licking every inch of his body. The trembling, whimpers, groans, moans and whispers of 'please' and 'Severus' were like music to his ears. He didn't think he could ever love anyone as much as he loved Harry.

Finally Severus moved back up, putting a pillow under and gently preparing him. Biting his lip to stop groaning as Harry arched up, pushing his fingers impossibly deeper into Harry. Once that was done, he slid home in one thrust. Severus' hands tangled with Harry's raising them above their heads, as he went about making Harry's body sing with pleasure. Harry came first his body shaking even more with the force of such a powerful orgasm. Harry's eyes closed, his breathing laboured unable to move he lay there just feeling that fullness invading him again and again. Not even able to screw up the energy to arch into the kisses and bites Severus was bestowing on his body. Eventually though Harry could sense Severus was close to coming, as his pace got more frantic, his bites became uncontrolled even slightly painful.

Severus began sucking on Harry's neck as he felt himself loosing even more control. Then finally with one last grunt, he spilled himself inside Harry. Severus never wanted to move, he could have stayed right where he was forever. He leaned on his elbows, keeping himself where he was snug and comfortable. Looking into Harry's green eyes, still unable to believe this powerful, gorgeous man was his to do whatever he pleased with. It had been his attention from the start, but it was so much better than any daydream or dream could ever be. He had dreamed of this day for so long, he had wondered if he would actually get there. Some part of him had wondered if Harry would or could ever truly be his. He would never have given Harry up; he had wanted him and would have had him. Even if he had to kidnap him keep him until he could prove Harry of his feelings. He had been adamant from the start Harry would be his, his consort, his lover, and his second in command. His to love, his to cherish and his to have children with one day.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus concerned, knowing his lover was still recovering from what happened. He was still weak but he was getting there the potions were helping a great deal.

"Better than ever" whispered Harry, never breaking eye contact with Severus. Leaning into the caresses that Severus bestowed upon him. As he moved the hair from his little ones face. Simply basking in the feeling of being wanted, loved and cherished by Severus again - he was safe now.

"Hungry?" asked Severus, smiling slightly, as Harry leaned into his hand. Harry was getting better; he would be fine eventually he had been truly worried about Harry. His life had never been easy; it surprised Severus just how his little one can take everything in his stride without breaking down. His eyes which had shown nothing but weariness, hurt, pain, shame and horror were finally clear calm and happy. His little one was finally at peace, and would remain so even if he had to kill everyone to ensure it.

"Yes" murmured Harry simply basking once again in the fact that someone cared.

"How about some fruit? If there anything you'd like?" asked Severus softly. He covered them both in the cover on their bed, since it was getting chilly; he still hadn't moved an inch.

Harry looked surprised, a small smile appearing on his face "Strawberry's?" it was more of a question than a statement, Harry it seemed was unsure of asking for anything. Considering how his relatives treated him Severus knew why. A small sigh left his lips; Harry had been denied so much, even something as simple as food. He had never had a hot meal before entering Hogwarts or sweets come to that. Severus vowed to make sure Harry had all kinds of food, not just the foods they served at Hogwarts.

"Dobby? Bring us up a big platter of fruit" said Severus, the house elf nodded before popping out again not even bothered about the fact he was seeing Harry and Severus attached together under a cover. House elves had seen their share of compromising images to not even care anymore. Plus house elves weren't stupid after all the race would have ended along time ago if it wasn't for the fact they did the exact same thing and had baby elves.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Severus softly, his complete attention solely on Harry once again.

Harry beamed at him, his entire face lit up with just a question, Harry shook his head no, he wasn't in pain. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, twiddling with the black hair as he did so. Drawing Severus down and kissing his lips in a soft kiss. Harry hadn't ever felt like this before, not even back at Hogwarts. He had been too worried about Dumbledore coming down to truly relax. It was finally dawning on Harry that he was truly free of Dumbledore; Severus obviously wasn't working at Hogwarts.

Dobby popped back and put the big tray full of cut up fruit on the bed.

"Thank you Dobby, how are you?" asked Harry politely.

"I am well thank you Harry Potter sir" grinned Dobby happily.

"Good," said Harry, he had spoken to Dobby a lot during his years at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe the house elf had never told him who he was bound to. So now he was rather awkward around the poor thing, a small part of him even felt betrayed. Dobby nodded again before popping out, leaving the two men together again.

"When did he bind himself to you? And why did he do it?" asked Harry as Severus brought the tray closer.

"Dobby wasn't happy with the way Dumbledore was treating you. However he couldn't say anything, the only way to get out of Dumbledore's hold was to tie himself to another." Severus was interrupted by Harry there.

"I thought only clothes could?" asked Harry his head wrinkling in confusion.

"As did I, but no if they willingly bind themselves to another, the previous master and house elf bond is destroyed. Especially if it was forced upon them, he came to me when you were in your fifth year" said explained Severus. "He came back to Hogwarts when you were in your fourth, it didn't take long for Dobby to find out about them drugging you with potions. When he did he was furious, and he knew I always kept an eye on you don't ask me how"

"Why didn't he tell me then?" asked Harry his voice soft hurt filling his voice.

"Because I told him not to" explained Severus sadly.

"But why?" asked Harry his voice taking a tortured turn.

"I didn't exactly know what you were getting most of the time, or I would have acted sooner. Or at least undone all the potions myself, it's why I was so angry when I finally did find out what potions you had in your system. You would never have believed me; you always followed Dumbledore about like a lost pup. I couldn't take it anymore, and was adamant about telling you" said Severus.

"Only because you wanted me" said Harry petulantly.

"I've wanted you since you were fourteen; you turned out to be a very gorgeous boy. I've dreamt about this for years and I've finally got my wish. You have to know it's not because you are Harry Potter, not because you are the boy who lived. It's because you are Harry" said Severus soothingly, and because of his power it was very seductive. He had been wondering why, while watching Harry, why he hadn't taken on a partner - not that he had wanted the boy too. Cedric Diggory had been the first to make a move on his boy; he had ensured the boy had detention for weeks. Not that he would have done anything to Harry, he had been underage, and he just didn't want anyone else to claim his Harry. As the years went by he got even more stunning and striking. He remembered seeing the boy with nothing on, during his fourth year, there had been nothing childlike about him then and there wasn't now. Harry had never shown anyone any interest because he hadn't ever been able to attain an erection. There had been potions in him that stopped him from advancing sexually. There were a lot more but he didn't want to think on them all, it made him tremble with fury even now months after he had removed them.

Harry despite the fact the conversation was grave smiled; it was nice to know he was wanted for him. He had known Severus wasn't interested in him because he got rid of Voldemort once. To hear it though gave him all the reassurances he needed. He didn't even care that Severus had wanted him since he was fourteen. On an unrelated matter Harry had noticed most purebloods began dating then, those in arranged marriages were married right out of school.

"So why didn't you ask Dobby to subtly tell me?" asked Harry curiously, opening his mouth and chewing on the strawberry.

"I thought you trusted Dumbledore on your own…I had no idea about the loyalty potions. I was getting desperate to tell you in your seventh year, I wanted you for myself" whispered Severus seductively into his ear as he reached for the melon and plopped another piece into Harry's mouth.

"I see" said Harry, he wasn't truly bothered about the conversation he was having. He didn't care what Severus had done in the past to him, or what he had done with Dumbledore against him. He was just upset that Dobby had kept it from him. What mattered was the present and how he was now. Harry had always been good at that, living for the moment, forgiving people. Severus fortunately for him was the only one going to be forgiven for the atrocities that had been done to him. The others were all going to suffer the tortures of the damned.

Harry and Severus just enjoyed eating the platter of food, Severus slid out of Harry causing Harry give a surprised whimper at being empty again. On his side now he continued to feed himself and Harry. One hand had found itself under Harry's head drawing him closer. Just content to be able to hold him again after the three weeks he had been kidnapped.

Later that day a tailor came and fitted Harry for clothes, which were now all hung up in his side of the wardrobe or in his set of drawers. He had everything, cloaks, jackets, jumpers, t-shirts, shoes, boots, trousers, shorts, shirts, jeans a few hats absolutely everything. Harry had been utterly gobsmacked, he loved his new Pyjamas the snitches were animated to move which he was wearing. They were a tad childish, but Harry loved them all the same thankfully he didn't have any other night clothes like that. It was almost as if Severus had gotten them as an afterthought. The rest were cotton or silk expensively plain Pyjamas but Harry loved the feel of them.

He still slept a lot, got exhausted easily, but Severus never left his side. They spoke and ate and drank potions whenever he was awake, he loved being able to see without glasses. Being able to see Severus, who never got impatient with him, even when he asked about ten times to go to the bathroom. So different from the man who used to scowl and sneer at him at school. This year had been very difficult for him; his life had been turned upside down and inside out. His free will, his life, Azkaban, his friends, mentor everything. Enemies were friends now and friends were enemies people he had trusted were betrayers and he was going to make them all pay. His eyes darkened when he thought of Dumbledore and that unknown man. Those two were first, they were going to feel his wrath and Merlin help anyone who tried to tell him otherwise.

* * *

What did you think? will everyone be there or will harry meet them in pairs over the next coming chapters? will be be shocked? betrayed or happy that he has at least two weasley's on his side? will fred and george join too? how about percy with a sever attitude change? will molly be redeemed? will she know just exactly what she let happen? and have her bash dumbledore's brain to death? will narcissa and molly become the mothers he never had or would you rather it just be severus taking care of him? will harry become more independant staying with severus and submitting in the bedroom through his choice or independant in both ways and not let severus take care of him? your choice! R&R please tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 26 **

**Bill Conversations And Wands Plus Dumbledore's Reaction**

* * *

Harry woke up finally free of any pain (without taking any potions) for the past fortnight he had remained in the room. It had taken a lot out of Harry to just walk to the bathroom, but he was getting there. It helped he was getting three big meals a day, and potions to help him overall. He wondered what woke him up, and found the bed empty apart from himself. Which was strange Severus usually stayed with him unless he was going down the stairs to speak to the others. Harry had wanted to go down but was too weak. Funnily enough he had no idea Severus actually wanted him there too. Severus was serious when he wanted Harry at his side, making decisions along with him.

The tapping continued, and Harry saw something that made his heart lurch with love. It was his beloved owl, tapping at the window impatiently. It was the best sight Harry had seen in years he decided as he got up and opened the window for his beloved very much missed owl. He let her land on his shoulder and began petting her, a cheeky grin splitting his face in two. She was so soft, he thought as he stroked her beautiful white clean feathers.

"Dobby?" said Harry clearly.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" grinned Dobby happy to serve his 'Harry Potter'.

"Can you send some bacon, fresh fruit and a bowl of seed up please" asked Harry.

"No problem Harry Potter sir" nodded Dobby eager to please as always before popping away.

He didn't have to wait long at all, Dobby appeared once more, and Harry gratefully took the food and thanked Dobby. The house elf nodded before popping away to probably go and make breakfast as he had been woken up rather early. He gave Hedwig the bacon first, the some pieces of fruit, which the owl hungrily tore into. Harry felt incredibly guilty, he should have taken better care of her he wasn't a good owner he didn't deserve Hedwig. He was brought out of his musings with his own butting her beak against his face.

"Hey girl, I missed you…I never thought I'd find you again…but its only Hogwarts you aren't welcome too isn't it? My beautiful clever girl to find me so well" cooed Harry happily, feeling so giddily to have his familiar back in his arms once again.

Hedwig hooted In agreement as if she could understand him that caused another smile to form on his face. A sigh left his lips, life had been so harsh this year it was by far the worst year of his life so far. That was saying a lot, his life had never been easy, in fact the days he had it easy he could count on his hands unfortunately.

He was pulled out of his musings when a knock surrounded the room, frowning in confusion Severus never knocked. No one else since he had first come here had ever knocked on the door - not when he was himself. He couldn't be bothered answering the door but he knew if he didn't Severus would probably come up. He knew he was supposed to get on with them but he wasn't sure if he could. The Slytherin's had made his life hell at Hogwarts, now he was supposed to forgive everything? Befriend them as if they had been his real friends from the beginning? Hell no. He supposed for Severus' sake he really should give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Come in" sighed Harry in agitation.

The person at the door had him gawping in shock.

"Bill?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Hey Harry! Glad your feeling better!" grinned Bill coming in comfortably and sitting at the bottom of his bed as if he did it every day.

"Thank you" said Harry blinking owlishly at Bill as if he couldn't believe he was truly there.

"Charlie, Fred and George are coming soon" said Bill looking at Harry worriedly he wasn't acting himself. He wondered if he had done the wrong thing by coming up himself, Harry looked like he was about to either faint in shock or hit him.

"You are with Severus?" asked Harry gathering his wits around him or what he could actually grab around him.

"Yes, what you didn't think it was just Slytherin's do you?" laughed Bill kindly.

"Um…yeah" said Harry looking even more unsure now.

"No, even Wood's down the stairs, he's engaged to Marcus Flint now" said Bill.

"Wood? As in Oliver Wood?" asked Harry the shock showing in his voice now.

"Yeah" smiled Bill wondering if Harry was alright…perhaps Severus shouldn't have let him come up.

"Who else?" asked Harry now eager for more information than he had been a while ago that was for sure.

"You should see for yourself," said Bill.

"What about your brothers?" asked Harry looking sad.

"They aren't our brothers Harry, you are more like a brother to us than them…we saw how they were treating you but we also knew you wouldn't believe us. You didn't know us as well as the rest of the Weasley's it took us a long time to see it as we lived so far from home" explained Bill.

"Ginny is in the Muggle world, she will have had her child by now I put a notice me not spell on her so no wizard could track her down" said Harry suddenly unsure of why he was telling Bill this.

"Severus told us you had…but I hadn't been aware you put that spell on at least she's out of their influence" said Bill grimly.

"Did you have loyalty and obedient spells on you too?" asked Harry curiously.

"We did, but the older we got the harder it was to do anything, plus I could see magic they stopped with me when it came apparent what I was" grinned Bill wickedly, it had also helped him see Charlie's, Fred and George's too and remove them. Ron didn't have any on him, nor did Percy unfortunately they were operating on their own without help.

"Did you ever demand answers from your mother? Why she was willing to go to such lengths?" asked Harry curiously.

"Er…We will never know I'm afraid to ask actually" admitted Bill.

Harry just smiled sadly as if he was too.

"Can you make me a bird's cage? Or even a stand?" asked Harry suddenly remembering his own.

"Sure" grinned Bill, with that he went to the corner and made a stand for Hedwig, also adding two bowls to the design. One for water and one for seed, he Agumenti'ed some water and sat back down.

"So why did you come up here?" asked Harry once Bill was sat down again.

"Well actually I wanted to know if you wanted to be trained…me and a few others fancy seeing what you are capable off. Plus we are rather bored, there's nothing to be done so we want to pass the time" grinned Bill.

"Sounds cool, but I don't have a wand" said Harry.

"That's no problem we will be going to get you one soon" said Severus coming in obviously having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Can I do that?" asked Harry, Bill noticed that Harry seemed to have relaxed completely when Severus entered. He withheld the smile that wanted to break out on his face, Harry was finally happy at last. He hadn't been sure if he had stuck to Severus the way he had because Severus had been the first one to care or if Harry actually liked Severus. It was nice to see Harry truly did love Severus - his posture told all. Bill hadn't really realize how tense Harry had been until Severus entered the room.

"You won't be going to Ollivander's; all those wands are registered by the Ministry before he even puts them into boxes. No we will be going to one that will personally make you a wand to your own specifications" said Severus softly, sitting behind his lover, who promptly lay back against him getting quite comfortable.

"I didn't think you could do that" said Harry surprised.

"There's a lot you don't know, but you will learn Harry, you'll learn" said Severus softly.

"When will he get it Sev?" asked Bill curiously.

"Within the next few days, I don't want him without a wand for much longer" said Severus, as much as he knew he could protect Harry he didn't want to take any risks.

"Where is my other wand anyway?" asked Harry. Not showing his surprise at how casual Bill was being even with Severus. No one had ever been that casual with Severus before ever, not once, not in his memory anyway. So many surprises today and he wasn't sure how to deal with them, was he actually jealous that Severus was relaxed around others and not just him? That was new very new indeed.

"I have no idea, it wasn't in my Quarters at Hogwarts, nor was it where you were taken. Dumbledore must have taken it, the wand matters to much or so he believes so it won't have been dispatched off" said Severus his baritone voice almost sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"I wonder what he thinks happened to you both" smirked Bill sadistically.

"No doubt that I've been called and found out as a spy, or I've left on my own accord. Harry on the other hand he will know he's been kidnapped again…the audio surveillance will have told him as much. He will be in a panic so will the Order and it's their own fault they will all die for their part in hurting what's mine" growled Severus.

Harry couldn't suppress the smile on his face if he tried; he loved it when Severus got all possessive of him. It made him realize he wasn't going anywhere ever again, that he was protected, loved and cherished. Harry noticed the surprised gleam in Bill's eyes and knew Bill was surprised that he had smiled. Honestly did these men not realize by now he would already know Severus? How he was? He rolled his eyes at Bill and moulded himself further into Severus grinning almost insanely.

"It's just a shame we cannot see his reaction" smirked Bill.

"Indeed" smirked Severus right back.

* * *

"Albus, Severus hasn't been to any of his classes," said McGonagall. She had come right up to Albus Dumbledore's office when she heard the students talking about it. It wasn't like Severus at all, he was usually very specific and always, always attended classes. Even if he was sick, he just took a potion and got done with it. She had never met a harder working man than Severus and that was saying something. She was so wound up she didn't even flinch when the door banged against the wall and bounced back missing her by mere inches.

"Excuse me?" asked Dumbledore looking confused at his deputy headmistress as she stormed into his office. He had been thinking about the best way to get Harry under control, one that was better than a loyalty potion. He had been about to look at his books to see what he could simmer up to feed the Potter brat.

"Severus Snape hasn't been to any of his classes was he called?" asked McGonagall looking worried.

"No, he hasn't apparated" said Dumbledore, he had created a hole in the wards for Severus to apparate out off. So he was able to get to Voldemort quicker, it also helped because he knew when Severus was called and when he got back. It helped him keep his eye on his spy; he didn't like the thought of Severus going anywhere without informing him first. If everything was a chess piece to Dumbledore he viewed himself as king, Potter as a knight and Severus as one also. The rest of the Order was merely pawns in his game of cat and mouse with Lord Voldemort.

"Strange, he hasn't missed a day's work in all his years working here" said McGonagall looking bewildered.

"I shall go down and see how he is myself" conceded Dumbledore a little worried about his spy now, if Severus was missing it meant he wouldn't or couldn't get any information on Voldemort's activities. He relied on Severus a great deal, hence why his earlier assumption of Severus being a knight on his chess board.

"Good!" beamed McGonagall looking happier and finally relaxing.

"I shall leave now, since it is lunch time work must wait until afterwards" smiled Dumbledore eyes twinkling happily. He would find a way to control Harry completely if it killed him, perhaps even a slave and master bond would do if he could find it. Then the boy wouldn't be able to do anything without his say so, including use his magic it seemed perfect but he would look first see if there was any draw backs.

"I shall see you in the great hall then" said McGonagall, walking out of the office and down the stairs. Suddenly famished, her worry for Severus greatly diminished; a niggling doubt never went away though.

It was half an hour before Dumbledore returned, he looked deeply troubled.

"Albus how is Severus?" asked McGonagall warily.

"I cannot find him, he's not been in his rooms for days" said Dumbledore his blue eyes shadowed. He would never get a spy in the inner circle of Voldemort, it would take years if they ever did someone would need to change sides. The chances of that happening again were slim to none; suddenly he felt another weight on his shoulders.

"I see" said McGonagall looking ready to burst into tears of all things, for Severus Snape. Not many knew they got on so well, their sniping and snarling were usually taken serious by the staff. They loved having a sarcastic conversation; Minerva loved seeing Severus trying to stop himself laughing at half the things she said. Oh they did like a good fight for the Quidditch and house cup but that was only friendly fighting. Although the friendship had cooled somewhat with Severus' attitude to her favourite student Harry Potter. She still liked Severus a lot, probably more than anyone else other than Poppy. She wanted to see him happy and loving life, perhaps if she had seen through Dumbledore maybe she would have joined his side in a heartbeat. However, she was incredibly blinded when it came to Dumbledore.

"He will come back home my dear, you know how much he loves Hogwarts" said Albus comforting the witch. Inwardly rolling his eyes, honestly it was just Severus Snape he knew they didn't get on and they always fought with one another. How little he knew about his own staff, not that he truly cared about any of them they were useful to him true.

"He does doesn't he?" smiled McGonagall "Where is Harry?"

She had been truly worried about him, ever since she had found out about him being innocent. She like everyone else had been taken in by Ginny Weasley, she hadn't been outwardly horrible to him or anything but she hadn't stuck by him. In her book she found it unforgivable and didn't even attempt to ask Harry for his forgiveness she didn't deserve it. She was actually afraid she would do something again if she actually got Harry's forgiveness. She smothered a smile remembering what Harry had done to Hermione and Albus when he was mentally two years old.

"He's been taken from Hogwarts to somewhere safe" said Dumbledore kindly.

"I see well perhaps it's for the best Severus and Harry didn't get on at all" said Minerva kindly.

"Yes I know it was a mistake on my part…I just wanted Severus to see he was wrong about our Harry" said Dumbledore, eating his food wanting to get back to his office and find that book and see what he could do about the Potter brat.

"That will be a miracle" sighed Minerva sadly.

"Indeed it would be" said Dumbledore nodding along.

* * *

It was two days before Dumbledore found his answer; it was a slavery spell an ancient one that would enslave him to whoever touched him first. Harry wasn't married or betrothed to anyone so the spell would work just fine. Betrothed or engaged it said, engaged was a big thing in the wizarding world. A promise of life together when you agree to marry someone, a bond begins to form between them. It completed when they married forming an even more solid bond, the downside to that slavery spell was it could be broken. Should Harry ever choose to marry, but of course Albus had no plans on marrying Harry Potter to anyone. He had a plan to get the Potter money for himself along with all the Potter artefacts. No doubt Potter would have the Black money as well and the Black money was much more than the Potter money. The Black artefacts were actually more immense than the Potter artefacts. A plan that was growing more and more feasible since he had killed the child Harry had been carrying. He had plans on forming the Dumbledore and Potter lines for the first time, of course should the wizarding world find out they wouldn't be happy. Hopefully by then Voldemort would be destroyed and no one would even think about questioning him.

He already knew the sentence to get passed the Fidelus spell so he didn't even need to go near Molly. The prefect scrape goat should anything untoward happen, after all she would have wanted revenge if she thought Harry Potter truly did indeed rape her daughter.

He had no need for it, when he apparated in he found the wards completely down. For an old man Dumbledore moved quickly when it suited him. He burst through the already open front door wand at the ready his heart pumping dangerously high. He skidded to a halt outside the room Harry usually stayed. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to work out what on earth he was doing to do.

Narrowing his eyes he used the record spell to play back, he found the boy had been gone for a lot longer than suspected. He had already been away for two days, finally he found the recording he needed and replayed the thing over and over again. He closed his eyes in horror, he didn't recognize them, they were dressed completely in black their hair and face shielded by masks and hoods. Their voices were even deteriorated; the most worrying thing of all was how worried they were about the boy. It was obviously someone that wanted the boy safe that was actually worse in his book than Voldemort having him. Unless they were worried Potter would die before Voldemort could finish him off which he just couldn't see.

Dumbledore just stood there swearing to himself, growling low in his throat he apparated outside Grimmauld Place. He was going to have a long talk with Molly Weasley and she would regret the day she let someone else passed the Fidelus spell! Damn her. She and her brood had foiled the last plan they would ever undertake.

* * *

Will Dumbledore Kill Molly? Will Harry Recieve a wand similar to the Elder wand? add a twist into the three hallows? perhaps having two Elder wands in it? Will Minerva join Severus' Side? Or will severus refuse due to her actions against Harry? Will Dumbledore find Harry and use the spell? or try when Severus and Harry get to the school? to fight Voldemort? will Harry already be engaged and the spell be harmless? or will he end up Severus' slave? then have them both unhappy? who else will train harry and anyone in particalur you would like to see join Severus' side in the war and training Harry? Will Ginny re-enter the story? or stay away? will Arthur join Severus' side and look for his daughter in his free time? finally free of the spells and potions Molly put upon his person thanks to Bill Weasley his son? R&R please


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**.**

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 27 **

**Getting A New Wand **

* * *

True to Severus's word he was taking Harry to get his wand. A few days later, in those days he had been reading books. Mostly catching up what he had missed during his time he was kidnapped. Not attending classes didn't excuse him from learning. Severus had made sure of that, he had always left books out so Harry would have something to read. Although it was a risk to take, Severus had been adamant, it would have only taken Dumbledore to see him reading to realize he was either 'better' or he and Harry were playing him for a fool. Knowing Dumbledore as they both did he would have assumed that they were making a fool of him even if that was right.

"We are going where to get a wand?" asked Harry completely astonished.

"Germany" said Severus smirking slightly. He tried not to smirk so much around Harry. He didn't want Harry to think he was reverting to his Potions Master persona. There was times when he did slip up, like all the time. Smirking came second nature to him; Severus didn't seem to realize Harry was now smirking _more_ than him.

"Why Germany?" asked Harry curious now.

"Because he has the best wands around" said Severus arching an eyebrow silently asking his partner if there were anymore questions he wanted to ask him.

"Okay then" said Harry accepting that Severus knew better and holding onto the Portkey. He was actually rather looking forward to it now, he had been without a wand for so long. Instead of it panicking him as it should have done he hadn't been truly scared just wary. He trusted Severus to look after him, keep him safe from all those who wish him harm. He almost snorted at the maudlin thoughts going through him. A year ago he would have committed someone to St. Mungo's. More specifically the ward for insane patients.

The next thing Harry thought was 'I'm going to be sick' as the Portkey whizzed them away. It must have lasted five minutes, he had never held on to a Portkey for so long before. Shuddering in revulsion he hated Portkey's always would really, thanks to the bad encounter he had during the Tri-Wizard tournament. The only thing keeping him upright was Severus, who had a possessively tight hold on him.

"Thanks" said Harry gratefully trying to shake the sick feeling from his mind.

"Alright?" asked Severus, he always knew when Harry wasn't himself. He had been watching him too long for not to know when something was wrong. Even if it was just disorientation. Harry was graceful on his feet, unless he was using a Portkey or the Floo network.

"Yeah I've never used a Portkey this far" admitted Harry, something Severus already knew. He had after all seen all of Harry's memories. Harry had only ever seen a few places his entire life, his cupboard, his primary school, the zoo. Then in the Wizarding world he had only seen Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Weasley hovel and Hogwarts. The only magical outing he had ever been on was the Quidditch match. Even that had put a dampener on his spirit. Being accused of firing the Dark Mark into the air would do that to someone. Especially someone who had been as pure and good as Harry had been then.

"I see," said Severus as if he was just learning this for the first time. Giving his partner a squeeze he started walking, taking a good grip of his hand. They were in the Wizarding part of Germany and didn't have to fear exposure. No one from the Order ever came near Germany; they took no part in the war. They furthest they went was to Wales, Ireland and Scotland to gather Order members.

Harry looked around in awe, it was truly a beautiful sight, old and new buildings alike spread all over the place. It was nothing like the narrow cobbled street of Diagon Alley. This was like a huge market place, people shouting in a language he didn't understand but assumed rightfully it was probably German. Writing unfamiliar to him everywhere, there was fruit he didn't even know existed on a stall he had just passed.

"It looks like a big market you would find on TV" said Harry his green eyes impossibly wide as he took in the unfamiliar sights.

"Yes the wizarding community here is much larger, they have more Wizards and Witches here than we have in the UK" explained Severus going a bit slower to let Harry see the sights. Enjoying the wide eyed look his lover wore, Germany truly did have a bigger community than the UK offered. Perhaps because they didn't care about Pureblood supremacy, and they hadn't had two wars in the last two decades.

"You could fit Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts into here" said Harry his voice full of childish wonder.

Severus just smirked and continued on his way to the wand maker's home. This wand maker did indeed work from home; he had a small room set up for it. This wand maker had bought a few of the basilisk teeth from him. The room was impressive, it had more than what Ollivander's had to offer that was for sure.

They stopped outside a door, Severus rapped hard on the door knowing the man was slightly deaf. Not twenty seconds later a white haired clean shaven forty year old man answered the door. Harry didn't know what he had expected, perhaps another Ollivander but was wrong. This man was what he expected a professor to look like. They were told to come in, and were sitting quite comfortably on a couch for two.

"How are you Callistus?" asked Severus smoothly.

"You know by now I prefer Cal" said Callistus shaking his head; he had been named after a saint. Of all the names to be named after it had to be an unusual one. Or so he liked to think, he had yet to meet anyone named Callistus on his travels.

Severus inclined his head softly for his answer.

"So this is your partner?" asked Cal looking Harry up and down.

Harry bristled at being looked at like a piece of meat he didn't like that at all.

"Indeed" said Severus his voice adopting a warning tone in it. He could practically feel how Harry felt about that stare, and he didn't like it very much either.

"Sorry Severus, well come, let's see if Harry will find his wand here" said Cal standing, knowing Severus wasn't one for pleasantries. Plus he had other appointments to see, he had to cancel one to let Severus see him. Only because he owed him and given him more than the wands worth. Whichever one it may be, at the end of the day.

So they stood there for what felt like hours, trying different wands. Nothing not even the basilisk tooth wand worked for him. Cal began opening older and more powerful wands for him to try. He hadn't known Harry Potter would be so bloody damn hard to give a wand too. Merlin help whoever had given him his last one, he was getting exasperated.

Severus however just stood there, his lips twitching slightly. It was as if he was getting his kill watching Harry trying to find a wand. Severus had known from Dumbledore that it had taken Ollivander half an hour to get Harry's wand. He had also found out before the child had arrived at Hogwarts whose brother wand he had. He knew it would only be the best wand to control Harry's magic, he suspected actually that the brother wand wasn't any good for Harry. He thought perhaps it was making him seem less powerful than he actually was. It fitted him when he was eleven but his powers had exponentially risen a lot since then. Unlike the normal Wizard or Witch. Harry had been Voldemort's equal at one year old. So yes, Harry was a very exceptional wizard and he was very grateful to have him.

Harry however, was beginning to feel rising panic, the likes of never before. Or maybe just once before when he had feared in Ollivander's that a wand wasn't going to pick him. He had been positive they would say it was a mistake and send him packing back to the Dursley's. Who was he kidding; he had thought it was a bloody dream even after going to Diagon Alley. "What if one won't accept me?" asked Harry his eyes wide with panic and fear.

"Don't worry so much Harry, everything will be fine even if we have to retrieve your old one" said Severus soothingly, seeing just how worked up Harry was getting. Any amusement he had gotten out of it had faded seeing the fearful green orbs peering at him.

He hated seeing fear in Harry's green eyes it didn't suit him. Harry hadn't been afraid of anything, or rather shown he was afraid of anything. Even if it made him incredibly smug that Harry _was _showing how he felt around him - he still didn't like seeing it. However his words had reassured Harry, as he had relaxed and the fear had receded.

"I think this might be the one, this, my boy is the most powerful wand I've ever created" said Cal removing it from the box with gentle fingers as if it were a very unstable bomb.

Harry could feel the wand calling to him; he knew this was the one for him immediately. "This wand was made with Juglans Nigra, a Black Walnut tree. The core is the very last Griffin feather donated by Godric Gryffindor's familiar. Many assumed the only familiar he had was a phoenix which wasn't true. Then Dragon heartstring very interesting combination, two of the most magical animals in the wizarding world. It was also soaked in Basilisk Venom, I got the idea from the Goblin's" the man was practically gloating and he spoke.

As soon as he took it warmth surrounded Harry completely. Not only that but he glowed golden all around him, it disappeared as quickly as it came. Thankfully because Severus was about to have a minor panic attack himself.

"You are the wands true master, this wand was built for you" said Cal looking like Christmas had come early.

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Did you know Merlin had to create three wands to suit him as he got older?" asked Cal.

"Um…no" said Harry shaking his head.

"Well it's true, the third wand did exactly what just happened in here" said Cal "It made him glow and he still has that wand with him to this day. It was buried beside him"

"Hasn't anyone tried to steal it?" asked Harry incredulously.

"It's a grave insult to try and steal another's wand, it's been said since the dawn of Wizards and Witches that someone that does it ends up doomed. The wand doesn't like it, it rebounds all spells on you and ever wand you touch does the same" said Cal. Rummaging around for a book, he 'ah-haha'd' when he found it. He passed the book onto Severus and let him read it to confirm what he said about the wand. The book was in Latin with parchment stuck in it writing it in English. Severus knew Latin flawlessly, as he liked to know what spells people were throwing at him. So he knew the translation had been done authentically and he hadn't lied.

"Oh" said Harry surprised, there was so much he didn't know about his own world.

"Let's get going Harry; we still have a few hours before the Portkey will take us back. Why don't we have a shop around, get some more clothes for you" said Severus insistently.

"But I already have so much" protested Harry quickly he still wasn't used to people buying him things. As usual Harry was used to fending for himself, whether it be food or clothes.

"Don't argue" said Severus simply, handing over the pouch he and Harry promptly left. Leaving Cal to deal with the mess that Harry had created. Thankfully with magic it took less than five minutes, Cal had enough time to have a coffee before he had yet another customer to deal with. He was well known people all over the world travelled to see him. He spoke flawlessly in five different languages, Italian, French, English, and Spanish and of course German.

"Can we take some of that fruit back?" asked Harry softly, as they once again passed the fruit market.

Severus unable to deny Harry anything gave Harry a sack full of galleons and told him to get what he liked. Of course he wasn't leaving him, but letting him spend some money without looking like an overbearing father or lover.

Harry smiled sweetly, knowing better than to try and decline the money. Severus always won their arguments, his new wardrobe attested to that. Severus' breath was caught in his throat with that sweet smile. Harry was coming back to him, he was getting better that was a good sign.

He had a bag full of fruit in no time, fruit he hadn't ever tasted before in his life. He went to the next stall and bought himself some sweets. He avoided anything foreign that he might not like. The chocolate frog cards were hard to mistake, so he got a few of them as well. He treated himself to some truffles, white chocolate and dark. He got himself some fudge too, but he stopped there. He wasn't used to eating a lot of sweet things, even on the train he shared everything he bought with Ron. Severus got himself some dark chocolate and coca chocolate.

It wasn't long before he was ushered into a clothes shop, Severus ended up buying him leather trousers and silk tops. Harry had blushed from the neck up when he tried them on; Severus though had a completely different reaction. One that Harry noticed which was why he allowed it in the first place. He knew what he could do if he wanted to get his lover in the mood. The silk shirts were mostly dark colours, green, blue, black and surprisingly a blood red one.

They entered a few other shops, buying some sun glasses, a wallet and a few other bits and pieces. They even had enough time to sit down and enjoy a quiet ice cream before they were whisked back with tugs behind the navels.

"Why don't you put your new things away and I'll get dinner ready" said Severus kissing Harry on the lips and patting him in the right direction.

Harry nodded eagerly and practically skipped up the stairs and he did indeed put his things away. When he went back down he noticed that there were people there, and they were very tense and troubled. Bill and Charlie looked as if they were about to cry or scream he could decide which. He hadn't spent a lot of time with the elder Weasley's. Fred and George he hadn't seen yet despite them joining Severus.

"What's happened?" asked Harry sitting down next to Severus. There was a steely undertone in his voice, which he had adopted recently especially talking about revenge on the bastard that had killed his baby.

"Molly Weasley has been found dead," said Severus softly.

"How?" Harry asked surprised. He didn't know Molly ever ventured from Grimmauld Place.

"Good question, they don't know but we suspect it was Dumbledore" said Severus.

"He found me missing - why would he assume it was Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry utterly bewildered.

"She was the secret keeper Harry" said Bill sadly with a hint of reluctance.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head; suddenly he couldn't care about the recent turn of events. She deserved everything she got for doing that to him. Half of him even regretted helping Ginny but that was a very selfish part of him he ignored. He knew this had nothing to do with Ginevra Weasley or her child. He felt Severus' hand caress his leg in comfort.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Harry, no emotion showing on his face. Bill and Charlie knew that Harry didn't mean anything he said, but truly couldn't blame him. At least he was trying to be the better man about all this and that's all that mattered.

"It's alright we knew it would happen sooner or later…Dumbledore was obviously careful" sneered Charlie looking furious.

"I have to give him credit for that, you are correct of course he is very careful" nodded Severus reluctantly conceding the point.

"It matters little if he's careful about whom he kills, because I'm going to kill him" said Harry his face contorted in fury.

"And we will be behind you all the way" said Severus smirking in supreme satisfaction. One way or another, this war was going to end soon and both Dumbledore and Voldemort were going to be dead. Then he could continue his plan; have someone 'supposedly' light entered into the elections for a new Minister. Then the plan will truly begin, most pureblood's backing him the Wizengamont will have to overturn all the restrictions on vampires, werewolf's and veela's. That was just the start but they would get there in the end he had the patience. Dumbledore and Voldemort hadn't the smarts to wait like he had and do it the way he had. Then again they weren't trying to overturn the restrictions of all 'creatures' as the Ministry termed them.

Everyone else there nodded their heads.

"Did you find the man I asked about?" asked Severus his voice taking a colder turn as he thought of the slime ball. Even with his vocabulary, he couldn't think of a name that could justify that disgusting creature inhabiting a man's body.

"I started digging into Dumbledore's family because the eyes…well they are unmistakable even Aberforth has them" said Draco sensibly. "What I found was unexpected to say the least, he had a family. Twenty five years ago his daughter (Alice) gave birth to a child, Alfred Dumbledore."

"How did you find that out?" asked Harry slightly impressed and showing it.

"Poly juiced as my father, he gets to go wherever he wants…I went straight to the magical birth records spend seven hours looking through every piece of information I could" said Draco smirking smugly.

"Who was his wife?" asked Severus cautiously.

"It's either a Muggle or Muggle born I'm unfamiliar with Francis Cage. She died twenty years ago years ago, she didn't marry him. She gave birth to a daughter, Alice Dumbledore; she in turn gave Dumbledore an heir Alfred Dumbledore. That's who it is, he's never taken his N.E.W.T.s or even O.W.L.s come to that" said Draco handing over the duplicated information.

"Fuck me, he will be impossible to find!" snarled Harry angrily.

"Not impossible, we will find him and he will pay" said Severus furiously.

"I've got all the addresses Dumbledore has, I can see if I can find incidents of accidental magic. It might pin point us in a general direction might even get lucky and find him" suggested Bill sitting up cautiously.

"That's actually a good idea" said Charlie nodding in agreement.

"It is do it" said Severus.

* * *

So who dies first? Voldemort? Dumbledore? or Alfred Dumbledore :P? which one do you want to see Harry dismbowl first? will severus ever join in or just watch Harry smug in the knowledge he had sucessfully turned him dark :) will Harry's child be alive when they find Alfred Dumbledore? this is the only chance you have of having your say about the baby! will Bill Weasley find information convienctly for a baby dumbledore born the day harry was hurt/forcefully cut into and his baby removed? and have harry going on a killing spree that puts voldemort to shame? learning a lesson never to mess with a mama and her baby? will they have given the baby a potion? or just about to administer it wehn they come? one that would have made his child a dumbledore permanantly? or will he enter the house to only find Alfred and his 'wife' a very pregnant wife? and get revenge that way harry would never harm an innocent would he bring up dumbledore's great grandchild? so many choices so little time so R&R PLZ and ill update tomorrow :)


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

**.**

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 28 **

**The Bond - Harry Shows His True Power **

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had found out about Alfred Dumbledore, grandson of Albus Dumbledore. Since he had found out who had killed his baby. Since then Severus had hardly been able to keep Harry out of the library. Harry was reading the Darkest books known to man, and leaning Latin at the same time. As most of the books were in Latin, in those days killing people through torture was allowed encouraged even. The books that Harry had read were dated back to the Roman times. So needless to say there were some very painful spells, curses and hexes in those books. He got up showered, had breakfast and went straight to the library and read there until dinner. Severus had resorted to sending a house elf up with lunch breaking his own rules. Those books were too old to have food and the likes near them yet he was allowing it. Harry was a man on a mission and even Severus, his lover couldn't stop him.

It was later at night exactly the seventh day since they had found out, since Harry had also gotten his wand. When Severus entered their room he was surprised to see Harry still awake. For the last week he only ever saw Harry asleep or in the library. He had been getting updates from both Bill and Draco on the bastard that killed his baby. He might not show it but he had hurt when he realized what happened. He didn't even know what his child would have been a boy or girl. Contrary to popular belief he didn't hate all children, just snivelling children who were no good at potions and didn't take a telling. In other words he truly loathed spoiled children, something he had assumed his lover to be for a good while. He wasn't proud of the fact it had taken him so long to come forward and tell Harry the truth. There hadn't been anything he could have done though, Harry was too enamoured with Dumbledore. Saw him as a grandfather, even if he had showed him everything it would have mattered little. Harry would have run straight to Dumbledore and he would have had to flee. Dumbledore might think he was scared of him but the truth of the matter was he knew just as much as Dumbledore did. In fact he knew more, he knew spells that would make Dumbledore shudder in revulsion.

"What happened then?" asked Harry his green eyes searching Severus' for new information.

"Nothing new yet, they are still checking them all." said Severus softly. Dumbledore had many homes; they had to keep watch for days at a time to see if anyone was there from a distance. The wards stopped them from going further; or rather they didn't pass the wards. They didn't want to alert Dumbledore that another of his homes was broken into. It might make him go on the defensive and remove his family and put them under the Fidelus charm. It was the only reason Severus could come up with as to why no Dumbledore had gotten their Hogwarts letter or put on the registry for magical children. They were magical it was the only way they could have a magical birth certificate in the Ministry. No one looked at them though so it was a good thing or maybe a bad thing for those concerned.

It would soon be Christmas, then in another six months time Harry would be due to 'Graduate' school. It was unfortunate Harry didn't have any friends he could confide in. The selfish part of Severus was very pleased with that, but the part that was willing to share him knew how lonely it could be. Perhaps he would let his Slytherins come during the Christmas holidays. Harry didn't know how to be around Draco Malfoy, so he just ignored him basically. It didn't sit well with Draco being ignored; he had never been ignored before in his life. He knew better than to start anything though and for that Severus was thankful. Perhaps a few of his other Slytherins' might be more suited to befriend Harry than Draco. Draco wasn't there all the time, he just attended the meetings. Using the floo fire he had set up in the Dungeons, of course Dumbledore was ignorant of it. It was unregistered to the Ministry as well which was a good thing really. N.E.W.T.s were an extremely exhausting time so he tried to refrain from meeting up too much.

"I was looking through the books today and found something interesting," said Harry cautiously. He was nervous about how Severus would react to it but he wanted to do it.

"Did you now and what would that be?" asked Severus curiously, as he took his clothes off and slid into his nightwear. Never taking his eyes from Harry, he was curious about what Harry claimed he had found.

"One that would bond us, together as one merges our magic, makes us more powerful. It says we could eventually start being able to hear one another's thoughts. In essence it would marry out magic, souls and well us really." explained Harry.

"What makes you want to do that?" asked Severus genuinely surprised. It was the bond he wanted to perform on them when the time was right. It would in essence give him the Slytherin heritage, he would be able to understand Parseltongue but not speak it. He would also be able to dismantle the wards surrounding Hogwarts if need be. It would also enable him to make them stronger and throw whomever he wished from Hogwarts. Basically he would become the Headmaster of Hogwarts, as the heirs were supposed to. He hadn't expected Harry to find it never mind want to do it, well at least not yet. The only downside some might see to the bond would be should one die the other will too within days. Their soul and magic would literally fade and the other half die in their sleep. Just drift off and never wake back up those kinds of bonds weren't popular anymore.

"It would give me more magic, ground it as well." said Harry in his way of explaining. Severus could sense Harry was leaving something out, he had a feeling he knew what it was. Harry wanted to belong to someone, properly and permanently. He was obviously still scared of being left behind, he wanted Severus and this was his way of testing if Severus truly wanted him.

"And you would want to do this?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow in query. The beauty of such bond was it could be performed without witnesses, no need for tasteless words and romantic illusions. Severus wasn't a man for such things which was why he had thought of using that bond.

"Yes." said Harry his voice showing his adamance.

"Then nothing would make me happier than to bond with you," said Severus softly. Sliding into the bed, he was surprised when Harry practically threw himself at him. Shaking his head in amusement he wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him flush against him.

After a few minutes of kissing, Harry drew back and gave Severus the book. He pointed towards the Latin spell that would bind them; it was a very simple string of words. Severus just sat there for a good few seconds stunned, he hadn't expected Harry meant right now. He had hardly seen Harry for a week now he was trying to bond them together. He noticed Harry getting more nervous and worried as the seconds passed.

"You want to do it now?" asked Severus his voice a little higher than normal.

Harry couldn't explain it, it was just one of those feelings he had. Just like the time in the Ministry when he knew something was going to go wrong. Just like when he knew Quirrell hadn't been Quirrell. Just like when he knew something was going to happen during his sixth year. He had felt a sense of foreboding all day then come night he was kidnapped. It mattered little that he had escaped but he had that feeling again and something was urging him to do this. Before when he had felt those feelings they had been dulled by the Potions he had been taking. Now that his mind and body was clear of any influence he could feel it much more. Unknown to Harry it was something he had gotten from his mother. Lily had been like that as well, especially on Halloween, when Lord Voldemort aka The Dark Lord had attacked.

"Yes" admitted Harry softly.

"Very well little one" sighed Severus, looking impatient but if you knew where to look you could see he was happy. The only way Harry knew was because his body wasn't tense and his eyes, well they were gleaming with pride and happiness. Harry didn't know how he had gotten so good at reading Severus but he had.

Both of them retrieved their wands, solemnly clutching them surrounded by bedding. They both chanted the words that would irrevocably bind them together for life. They had to say the chant three times and mean it or it wouldn't work. Nobody could be forced into such a bond; it was too sacred for that. This bond was for lovers, no place for reluctant partners or people being forced into it. Magic always knows the intents and purposes behind it.

"Ut vinculum mens veneficus somes quod animus" said Severus.

"Ut vinculum mens veneficus somes quod animus" repeated Harry.

Magic began swirling around them, making them shiver all over. They couldn't get distracted by it; they had to repeat those words another two times for the bond to complete.

"Ut vinculum mens veneficus somes quod animus" repeated Severus with difficulty. Harry's magic was much more powerful than he had ever thought; he couldn't help but think as it invaded him.

"Ut vinculum mens veneficus somes quod animus" repeated Harry loving the feeling of Severus' magic enveloping him with warm.

The magic was gold, as it surrounded them, making everything in the room shake and tremble. The amount of magic both men had was astonishing to say the least. The magic was too much that the manor had to take some and add it to the wards. The very foundation of the house making the place even more secure than before. Magic was alive all around you, all magic had a purpose even warded houses.

"Ut vinculum mens veneficus somes quod animus" said Severus once more, his entire body shaking with the amount of magic they had both just expanded to become bound to one another. Only magically powerful could do this spell, to attempt it without much magic was dangerous and could be lethal. It wasn't something Severus or Harry had to worry about though.

"Ut vinculum mens veneficus somes quod animus" said Harry for the final time as the magic began to settle.

Severus slumped onto the pillows exhausted; Harry followed him, snuggling into Severus' chest. Smiling a small secret smile, he had gotten his way, he was bound to the man he loved - forever. Nobody could hurt him now, or use him in any way shape or form. If he was taken he knew he could go right home, no wards could keep him separated from his Severus now. Their magic was too strong for that, it would always unconsciously seek each other out.

* * *

Severus' side already knew about the bonding, you could tell by just looking at Severus that something had happened. He had always had a demanding aura and presence now it was even more noticeable. It was impossible to hide from Bill Weasley anyway, as he could see magic. He could see both Harry and Severus' magic had expanded within a few days. They received a lot of congratulations and presents as tradition demanded. A lot could change in two days, and not just the bond. They got word, Severus and Harry had finally got the news they had been waiting for.

"I've found him" said Bill.

"And?" asked Severus, keeping a grip on Harry who had stiffened and looked about to stand up and leave right away.

"He's living in Wales…with a wife." said Bill smirking in bitter amusement.

"Is Alice Dumbledore still alive?" asked Severus smoothly.

"No, she's dead." said Charlie before Bill could answer.

"So there's only Alfred Dumbledore and his wife. Aberforth is too old to have children. So it looks like the Dumbledore line will truly come to an end then. Dumbledore was a half blood, his father was a Muggle born who had been arrested and put in Azkaban. Unless of course he has more little families stashed around somewhere" said Severus his lip curling in disgust. Dumbledore would have had to have been a hundred years old when he slept with a woman. It made his stomach rebel in disgust, that woman had Alice who in turn had Alfred Dumbledore. The line would cease to exist if he had anything to say about it.

Harry looked sick at that, of course he was showing it a lot more than Severus who was used to hiding his emotions. His lips curled in amusement at Harry before he got back to business his emotionless masks back up.

"We keep this as low key as possible, a small gathering only," stated Severus calmly.

"Then why don't us four just go?" asked Charlie enthusiastically. He had been dying for some action, anything to get back at Dumbledore for what happened to their mother. He knew it was wrong to take it out on the man's family but Alfred Dumbledore was no innocent - he had killed Harry and Severus' child. So he truly deserved everything he got at the end of the day.

"If you cannot sense any more than two people in the house then yes." said Severus he wasn't going to be too proud and risk anyone's life. He wasn't like Voldemort or Dumbledore that way, all lives counted to him. He true to his words didn't send children to do a man's jobs.

Charlie took Severus and Bill took Harry and apparated to their destination. What people didn't realize other than Severus and now Harry was that Charlie and Bill were actually really powerful themselves. The most normal Wizards and Witches could do was apparate around their country (England or Scotland) but you apparate to a different country took a lot of magical energy. Considering they had just come from there well…it didn't take a genius to realize what it meant.

"There's three magical signatures one's weak…I remember something like it…it's a baby. I remember Ginny being like that when she was a very small kid. Before their magical cores become stable and then accidental magic starts" said Bill looking satisfied that he had managed to remember.

"You aren't born able to use your magic?" asked Harry curiously.

"Not that I know of, usually takes from nine months to a few years for the magical core to form." said Bill.

"So it's not the case of being born a squib then it's a case of whether your magical core connects then?" mused Harry out loud. Missing the astonished blinks given by the three older men. They hadn't actually thought about it that way, but it would explain how squibs could see things normal Muggles couldn't.

"Let's get this over with" said Charlie; his eyes blazing with anger Dumbledore would feel the wrath of the Weasley's he had picked the wrong family to mess with. They had yet to go and see their father, they wanted to wait a few weeks until the potions and spells wore off.

Bill was already dismantling them, sweat pouring off him as he concentrated on not tripping the wards. Which would alert the people inside and possibly Dumbledore to something happening. Not only did Bill have to look for visible magical tripwires but also hidden ones as well. So he had to take them down little by little, when his magic just wanted to tear them down. It took him ten minutes to get the wards down, another five to put up anti apparation, anti Portkey and anti floo wards up. The last had been created by Severus half a year ago before Harry joined. It would be all too easy to get to the floo before they got to them.

"CONFRINGO!" Snarled Harry as soon as Bill Weasley was done. His anger which had been bubbling under the surface just standing there waiting had exploded. Which by the way caused a very big er; hole the size of a crater to be blasted at the doorway. Or rather what used to be a door and doorway, unfortunate it was neither now. It was just a useless mess of stone, wood, glass and probably a thousand years worth of magical mites.

Even from where they stood, they had a clear view of the living room, thanks to Harry's awesome magic. What they saw made Harry snarl viciously and Severus' face to close off even more - a sign of fury no one had been unlucky enough to provoke from this man. The woman had in her arms a very premature baby one both Severus and Harry knew to be their child. The magic was familiar and parents always had a bond with their child which had just very powerfully sprang to life.

Alfred Dumbledore paled drastically just seeing who it was and promptly tried to disappear - needless to say he didn't succeed. He backed away petrified not even thinking about going for his wand four against one - he didn't like the odds at all. He could only hope his grandfather got here! And quickly. Preferable while there were still bits of him to be found actually would be nice. He finally withdrew his wand hoping to buy some time until help came.

He was in trouble and he knew it.

It would be hard not to faced with four pissed off obviously powerful people standing outside his house. Which had practically been demolished, his wife was no help she was heavily pregnant.

* * *

ooo what did you think? will dumbledore come? will alfred hurt their son in trying to save his own skin? how will he die? very painfully or very quickly? who will do it? severus or harry? or will their magic combine prolonging his agony? what will they name their child? will the child be a boy or a girl? do you like how powerful harry is? will we see more of his awesome power? will dumbledore kidnap harry again and this time take him to hogwarts and have severus take down all defences of hogwarts to get his harry back? will dumbledore try and break him by torturing him? will severus or harry kill dumbledore? will dumbledore try and bind harry's magic? R&R please!


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

**.**

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 29 **

**The Shit Hit's the Fan **

* * *

"Put the kid down slowly," snarled Bill Weasley, he could sense the magic between Severus, Harry and the child. He wasn't a stupid man he knew without a doubt that this was the child Alfred Dumbledore had pulled from Harry's stomach. His wand was pointed at the wife, warning her basically if she made one wrong move her life would be over. Charlie was confused, he was staring at the three men he had come with confused. He wasn't a stupid man either; he was quickly joining the dots with quick efficiency. Swallowing thickly he felt disgusted, Alfred Dumbledore had taken Harry's child then dared to…give him to another to raise as his own. He snarled bitterly raising his own wand again growling in disgust at the audacity of those people.

Trembling Rachel put the newborn child in the mosses basket that had been beside her. She didn't want the child harmed, nor did she want herself or her unborn baby hurt. She knew nothing of what her husband had truly done, she herself hardly knew of the wizarding world. Her parents had been squibs, and so they had denied her a chance of a proper Hogwarts education. In turn Albus Dumbledore had taught her everything; or rather what he wanted her to learn. When Albus had asked her to accept his sons hand in marriage she had accepted, she had been only sixteen years old. They had been married for years, and only now had she fallen pregnant and she only had a few weeks left to go. She didn't know that Albus the man she loved as a father and mentor had been utterly disgusted with her until eight and a half weeks ago.

"Please don't hurt us," she whispered hoarsely. She stood in front of the basket protecting the child she had raised for the past few weeks with her life. Lifting up her arms showing she was defenceless. She didn't know much, mostly light magic that couldn't harm anyone. She was as her husband put it completely useless and not just because she was heavily pregnant. She had been manipulated since she was eleven years old, but there was hope for her yet.

Severus snorted bitterly as the four wizards walked as one into the blasted living room. His three companions looked at him in confusion, despite that they were very alert.

"What is it?" asked Harry cautiously "Expelliamus!" Alfred Dumbledore's wand flew through the air into Harry's hands. Harry promptly snapped it and tossed the now useless wand on the floor. He had seen Alfred had been about to use a spell, if he hadn't known any better he would have said he had began mouthing the words to the Patronus message charm. Such a useless charm because he would be dead before his grandfather could help him.

"She knows nothing," sneered Severus in contempt.

"Nobody could be that obvious," scoffed Bill his eyes narrowed in on both of them.

Harry walked forward, he wanted his child and he didn't care about anything else right now.

"Rachel come here now!" demanded Alfred Dumbledore his blue eyes so much like his grandfathers but wide with fear. He didn't care about the brat, if they killed it then he would get the last laugh.

Rachel whimpered looking so conflicted; she wanted nothing to happen to the baby. The youngest of the group advanced on her, wand at the ready, breathing ragged she stood still utterly petrified. Seeing the rage on the boys face made her back away, stumbling slightly she didn't go to her husband though she stayed within reach of the child. "Don't hurt her please!" she said eventually as Harry picked up the child.

Harry paid no attention to the woman, trusting his husband and their two comrades to have his back. He felt actually forgiving towards the woman for her defence of his child. According to Severus she didn't know anything, well that was good at least he wasn't going to have to kill her. Unless Severus wanted to of course, then he would stand by and let it happen. He didn't care about anyone anymore; nobody had cared about him apart from Severus. So why should he care for others? It was simple he didn't need to. He wasn't going to kill Voldemort for them; he was doing it for himself, for Severus for his future.

Her, the woman had said, he had a little girl; he held her close looking at her in awe. This little being, this child was his, his and Severus' a child born of love. The little eyes screwed up a little before opening, his breath was caught in his throat she had his green eyes. He felt tears running down his face, for the past few weeks he had felt like a failure. For not being able to protect his child, for not trying harder to get away, for a lot of things actually beyond his control. Yet the reason for his comatose state was staring him in the face a curious look on her face. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he knew without even looking that it was Severus. He knew Severus' touch by now and with the bond they shared it was more than obvious now.

He looked at Severus, the onyx eyes were haunted a possessive look stole over his features. Before rightful anger took its course, unfortunately Severus had underestimated how much power he had received from Harry. Wandless and wordlessly, Severus must have done something, as magic shot out of his hand and slammed into Alfred Dumbledore. The man began writhing on the floor, his face contorted in agony, clawing at himself an unholy scream ripping from his mouth. Pain after wash of pain washed over Alfred, he had never felt pain like this before in his life. It was nothing like the Cruciatus curse, nothing like anything.

"Stop, stop please stop!" screamed Rachel wide eyed waddling over to her husband. She didn't dare touch him, fearing that in his convulsing he would harm her and the baby. She was deadly confused, why were they hurting her husband? Why were they both treating the child so delicately as if it was their own. Not that she wanted them to hurt the child far from it, she had bonded with the premature child in the weeks she had taken care of her.

She had never seen magic like that before; he hadn't said anything or raised his wand. He had just stared at the younger one before fury etched on his face and pure white magic had shot out of his hand. She had never seen anything like it before in her life, not her husband not even the man she thought of as her father Albus Dumbledore.

"Finite Incantatem" said Harry coolly stopping the screaming.

Rachel sobbed in relief her entire body shaking; she knelt on the floor and cupped her husbands head in her lap. She tensed however when she heard the words of the brown haired young man.

"I don't want him dying too quickly," said Harry his face one of disgust.

"What do you want from us?" she begged trembling. "Please leave us alone!" were they Death Eaters? Albus had assured them that Death Eaters couldn't find them. They didn't dress like the ones Albus had showed her, and they had unmarked arms. So they were obviously not Death Eaters which left her wondering just who the hell they were.

"That is not possible," said Harry coolly staring at her without emotion.

"Why? What have we done?" she said her brown eyes full of confusion.

"Didn't your husband tell you where he got this child?" asked Bill furiously almost spitting at the woman.

"Her parents died, they were Death Eaters…we were going to give her a better life!" the woman said adamantly.

"That's where you are wrong!" snarled Harry furiously, "She's mine! And your so called fucking husband took her from me months too soon!" he wanted to go over there and slap her silly. For being the clueless stupid idiotic woman that she was. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped it; it didn't matter because Charlie had went forward and cursed Alfred Dumbledore. His own fury getting the better of him, for all Charlie knew it could have been this man who killed his mother. He might have been angry with the choices she made but in the end of the day she had been his mother. He had also wanted answers from her but now … well he wouldn't get them. It was a Dumbledore's fault and he didn't care which right now, as long as he got revenge. This was one of the reasons he was so good for Severus' side, he wasn't a light side man.

Rachel just watched her husband being tortured, shock coursing through her. So much so she didn't even feel the water pooling around her, she had gone into labour. Her husband cut out a child from this man? And brought it home and lied to her? This little girls parents' obviously very much wanted her. As much as she wanted to believe they were lying, it wasn't everyday someone magical began attacking a family unless they were Death Eaters. You could never look at a child like that unless you loved it; the proof was staring in those emerald eyes that held the child to his chest. Then there was the fact that her husband had avoided the child, claiming he didn't want to touch her until the potion was complete. The potion that would have inevitably and permanently changed her into a Dumbledore. She wondered silently if she would survive the night, then pain made itself known in her lower back and stomach. She screamed in agony herself, realizing belatedly she was in labour.

"Great," said Charlie warily looking at his companions. They were dark and wanted revenge but unfortunately they weren't evil, and they weren't about to kill an innocent woman and her unborn child. Luckily for Rachel Rockwood- Dumbledore.

"Send her to a Muggle hospital." stated Harry, his eyes rounding on Alfred Dumbledore and hardening in fury.

"I'll go." said Charlie, grabbing the woman he apparated them both having no trouble as the wards had been torn down.

Harry stared at Dumbledore, who was just lying there drool making its way down his chin and onto the floor. He wasn't going to risk someone creating a cure for the Cruciatus curse, he raised his wand and uttered the two words that would end Alfred Dumbledore's existence "Cruciatus quod Iuguolo." basic translation to torture and kill.

It was one the Romans used and the worst curse in existence and thought forgotten. They were tortured, in the worst way possible, agony ripping through them as their insides were turned outsides in. It was used for traitors and quite a fitting end for Alfred Dumbledore in Harry's opinion.

Severus looked at Alfred Dumbledore surprise written across his face. He had known in Harry's mind he had left the light side, that he wasn't the boy he had been. It was all thanks to this man really that Harry was truly on his side. He had been before, he knew that but his little one wouldn't have had the stomach to hurt others. Even if they deserved it, like Granger and Weasley and the such. Now though he was ready to get revenge on everyone that had wronged him. He hadn't been sure if the curse would work, and Severus could say he was very happy with the effects indeed. Perhaps Harry had gained part of his ability to cast dark magic, or maybe he had been truly angry enough to cast it. Looking at his little one he knew deep down it was because he was angry. Nobody hurt someone Harry loved without suffering the consequences, that hadn't changed even after all the betrayals.

"Let's go love," said Severus his heart lighter than it had been before he came here.

Harry simply nodded; Severus nodded curtly to Bill, who obviously understood the meaning as he apparated away himself. Severus wrapped his husband in his arms along with the child he had come to terms with as dead. Now he had to come to terms that his child was alive all along, not that it was going to be a hard thing to do.

* * *

Later that night, the newly reunited family was laying in their room a feeling of incredulity thick in the air. They could hardly believe their child had survived; the babe was obviously a fighter just like her fathers. They took on whatever the world threw at them and got stronger, just like their little girl. She had the blackest hair, and the greenest eyes, and the palest skin she was definitely her fathers' daughters.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus softly, brushing Harry's hair out of his face.

"I can't believe she's here," said Harry, their little girl had barley left her daddies arms since they had been reunited. Harry was her daddy Severus was happy to be Father. Daddy was a far too childish name for him he felt, but in a few months he would realize what an idiot he was for thinking such things.

"I know," said Severus a half smile on his face feeling contentment seeping into him. Not just his own but Harry's, it seemed the bond with the presence of their daughter had strengthened even more.

"We can't loose her again," said Harry shaking his head almost desperately.

"We wont," said Severus his voice severe and adamant. "This place is too secure, nobody can betray us…not that they would. I selected only people I felt I could trust. Do not worry, I wont let anything happen you have my promise. I don't make promises I know I can't keep, and if anything did happen you know I'd move mountains to ensure your safety."

Rachel Dumbledore didn't remember anything, Charlie had Obliviated her and even Dumbledore wouldn't know. That is if he would even look for her, when he did Rachel wouldn't know him. She had lost a lot of her memories when Charlie Obliviated her, Charlie had removed every memory she had of Dumbledore. He was basically giving her a second chance at life, without the life long manipulations.

And so it was that Harry and Severus Snape lay down in bed, both staring at the transfigured (temporary) crib for their little girl. Tomorrow they would go out and get everything they would need for her. Not from Diagon Alley though, perhaps a trip to America would be best suited for this. He wanted Harry able to relax for a while and enjoy buying for their little girl. Better yet he wanted to be able to buy for his little girl without looking over his shoulder.

It was hours before both men finally fell asleep just staring at the image of their girl. Aware that they had missed out on quite a bit, if their little girl was sleeping through a good part of the night. They had her back though, and they weren't about to let her go again! They would kill for her she was without a doubt very loved. Perhaps more loved than Lily had loved Harry, and that was saying something. Perhaps if she hadn't been so damn light, she might have attempted to even kill Voldemort and saved her life and the life of her son. Yes his life had been saved, but there was no way Lily Evans could have truly known her son would have lived. Feelings or not, nobody would rely on them when it came to the life of their son. Harry certainly wouldn't with his daughter and he had only had her back one afternoon, but that was neither here nor there.

They had yet to name their little girl but that would come.

* * *

So what will they name her? unique or usual? will dumbledore get through their wards? will someone manage to betray them? will someone be jealous of severus that he trys to harm the child? will they attaack hogwarts outright and kill dumbledore and wait on voldemort coming? will they destroy dumbledore's reputation after he's dead or before? like in the books? R&R PLEASE


	30. Chapter 30

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 30 **

**Rowena Artemis Snape **

* * *

It had been a week since Severus and Harry had killed Alfred Dumbledore, a week better yet since they had gotten their daughter back. They had given her a good strong name, Rowena Artemis Snape. Neither Severus nor Harry had a very good childhood, so they swore that she would have the best one that a child could have. Harry didn't want to name his daughter Lily, despite the fact she was his mother and Severus' best friend. Severus didn't want his daughter to have his mothers name so they came up with something unique instead. They planned on making Charlie and Bill and Draco her godfathers but that wasn't possible until Voldemort and Dumbledore were taken out of the picture. Neither could know that Harry or Severus had fathered a child it was just too dangerous.

They had spent two days in America buying things for her, the room was now filled with lots of things a little girl could need. They had made her room a co-joined room by magically creating a door to the next room. Not that she had slept in her room; she still remained with her fathers and would remain that way for at least a good few months at least. She was the most spoiled new born in existence, everyone was buying things for her, and Charlie had just bought a teddy for her, Bill a beautiful dragon hide vest. They were extremely rare and expensive, but being what he was it wasn't difficult for him. The vest was protective and would protect her from curses and hex's and would expand as she got older. So until it deteriorated it was going to be with her always. Not that Severus had put it on her yet, but there would be a time where that vest would come in handy.

"We need to figure out a plan to get rid of them for good…element of surprise attack them now while we can not wait on them coming to us." said Harry who had taken to attending the meetings.

"Attacking them at their place is giving them an advantage familiar territory and all…" scoffed Draco.

"Who said on their territory?" sneered Harry, he still didn't get on with Draco Malfoy but what could one expect? They had been enemies since they were eleven years old, the fact that he now knew that Draco had made a move on his husband made him feel very defensive of him. Of course it had been before he and Severus were together; he knew that the bond made sure he knew.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Charlie curiously.

"I think perhaps we should find out where his next raid is going to be, if he's going to attend that is and get him there…" said Harry.

"Then nobody has an advantage!" said Draco who couldn't help but point out the obvious.

"Hellooo…he only has a few loyal Death Eaters left…it wont be hard to take care of them!" sighed Harry honestly was this what life was going to be like seeing Draco Malfoy all the time.

"That wouldn't work…we suspect the Dark Mark will kill us if the Dark Lord is killed." said Vincent Crabbe seriously. Something Harry wasn't used to seeing, it was still taking a while to get used to it.

"Yes, true" said Harry looking rather worried now after all his husband was connected to the bastard as well.

"That won't be a problem, if there's a solution it will be in Slytherins vault…if Harry wants we will go today and see what we can dig up." said Severus smoothly. He couldn't get into the vaults himself, despite being bonded to Harry. Harry would have to physically go there and tell them that he wanted his husband full access to all his vaults.

Harry looked a bit wary, he didn't like the thought of leaving his baby daughter, and Severus couldn't blame him. Hence why he had said if Harry wanted, because Severus didn't know if Harry would be able to bring himself to leave.

"If you can trust Charlie and Bill to look after her we will go, if not they and I will understand and leave it until you feel a little better." said Severus softly. They couldn't take a child down to the lowest vaults in Gringotts. The air was very thin down there, and made you a little breathless. Not the best place to take a baby at all, so no they couldn't take their little girl.

Harry bit his lip, if he said no he knew deep down he would hurt Bill and Charlie's feelings. He trusted them without a doubt, but the thought of leaving his baby was making him nearly have a panic attack. He calmed himself down, and basically talked himself into it. The manor was safe, the safest place for her, he trusted Bill and Charlie and he needed to free Severus from Voldemort. That alone was worse than the thought of loosing his baby girl, he loved Severus with every fibre of his being and he had to get Severus freed of the mark before he killed Voldemort.

"We will go," nodded Harry determination radiating of him in waves so much so Severus felt rejuvenated by it through the bond.

"Then that's the plan meet back here tonight, we will all go through it, twenty pairs of eyes are better than just one. It will get it done much quicker as well; we don't have a lot of time. I agree with Harry we need to get him quickly, not just Voldemort but Dumbledore as well.

"Agreed," said Vincent who quickly got up followed by his father and best friend and Greg's father. It wasn't long before everyone had apparated away, planning on coming back later to help look for a solution to removing the mark and the bond they shared with Voldemort. It wasn't just the mark that had to be removed that was just the physical evidence they were bonded to Voldemort there was a magical bond as well. Severus had noticed it when he bonded to Harry; he was now magically strong enough to sense it thanks to Harry giving him some of his magic.

"She will be fine Harry, trust everything will be fine…as I said I won't let anything happen. If I did not trust them I would not be letting them watch our daughter." said Severus soothingly. He could still feel Harry was a little apprehensive about this up coming trip to Gringotts.

"I trust you…and them." said Harry "I can't help how I feel."

"I know, we are going right there, packing everything we see and coming back. We will be done ten minutes max" said Severus feeling slightly exasperated he just hoped Harry couldn't feel that through the bond.

"Let's get going then," said Harry.

"We have to wait for Charlie and Bill to return little one," said Severus smirking slightly in amusement. He could sense Harry wanted to get it over and done with, get back home and realize he had overreacted.

* * *

Will Rowena Snape live to even see her first birthday or will the Snape's suffer a great tragady before the end of the war? will Draco and Harry ever learn to get on properly? will they manage to release all the Death Eaters on SEverus' side from the bond they had with Voldemort? or will two generations die becuase of a stupid mistake they made? making the wizarding world smaller than ever? or will severus and harry find something? the pureblood's having to swallow the fact they were glad Harry could speak parseltongue after being jealous of him a gryffindor having such a slytherin talent for so long? will dumbledore be killed publicly or without an audience resulting in people thinking he died as a result of enemy fire defending the school from voldemort and his troops? R&R please


	31. Chapter 31

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 31 **

**Free Of The Dark Mark **

* * *

Harry had been very agitated and worried, the entire way to and from Gringotts. He had not calmed until he was safely back in Snape Manor, with his little Ro (his nickname for his little girl) in his arms. Of course Severus had tried to placate him and let him realize he was being over emotion. However, when Harry gave him that look that suggested he shut up, or sleep on the couch for the next two years - he had quickly shut up. That was all forgotten now, as every single inhabitant in Snape manor began reading. Of course there were lots written in Parseltongue, none other than Harry could read it. So they had been set aside for him to read, and he did indeed read them his daughter snug in her mosses basket at his side.

"Are you sure there's going to be anything here?" asked Crabbe his worry was not for himself but for his son. Vincent had taken the mark, to save his father of course. "Because so far we haven't found anything and we've read twenty five books already."

"Don't worry until the books have been read, once that's done and there's nothing then panic," said Harry not pausing in his reading.

"Listen to him, he's always the optimist," said Severus smirking wryly, even with the potions in him he had never been a quitter. He wondered silently how Harry would have handled facing Voldemort without the potions. He supposed he would find out soon enough, his little mate was about to face his destiny head on.

"I've just thought of something though, what do we do? I mean if you all do get the marks removed how do we know when he attacks?" asked Bill bringing himself out of his book to stare at Severus curiously.

"Good question," said Charlie shaking his head, wondering why he hadn't thought of it himself.

"One of us must keep our mark…and unfortunately it will have to be an inner circle, which is of course me," said Severus curling his lip in distaste. The inner circle was the ones closest to Voldemort. They were the ones that usually went on raids, himself and the others who were true Death Eaters were apart of it. Everyone else he had converted to his side, with the promise of surviving the war.

Harry sighed as he continued reading, obvious to the conversation that had just taken place. There were times, like these, when he regretted not having Hermione was a real friend. If anyone could find their answer, it really would have been her. Unfortunately she had been using him, it made him feel bitter and disgusted with her. If he saw her again he would kill her. For his new life, she was a threat to it, just like Dumbledore was. For Rowena and Severus he would unleash hell to keep them safe. He had been manipulated far beyond his understanding, he wasn't about to go back to that. He wasn't going to be whom they wanted him to be. He was Harry James Snape now, he had a daughter and a husband and whoever tried to interfere with that - he had one piece of advice for them. Run for the hills and never look back or he would kill them. He was no longer Harry Potter the boy who lived the savior the light side hope, he was Harry Snape, one who'd do anything to survive including maim, torture and kill.

If Voldemort hadn't wanted him dead he would have deeply impressed.

* * *

"Harry, come on, we cannot do any more tonight," said Severus, helping his exhausted lover up. He had seen Harry read the same sentence for the past five minutes; pepper up potion could only do so much.

"But I'm almost finished with this book," protested Harry half heartedly.

"Come," said Severus. Everyone was already gone themselves; either apparated to their own homes or taken up a room in Snape Manor. It was well past 2 AM, and they would be up early with their daughter.

Harry thankfully didn't protest anymore, he allowed Severus to take him up the stair. Their daughter safe in his dad's arms, Severus put her into her cot as he and Harry practically fell straight asleep.

* * *

For two days, every book that had come from Slytherins vault had been read but nothing had been found. There were only five books left, and Harry had to read them himself. Severus could speak Parseltongue but he couldn't read it unfortunately. He was only able to understand it and speak it because of the deep bond he shared with his husband.

Everyone had taken to raiding their own family vaults and libraries hoping for an answer. Unfortunately Charlie, Bill, Fred or George didn't have family books so they felt a little left out. So they had taken to remaining in Snape Manor, rechecking every book to make sure no stone had really been left unturned.

Harry finally found the answer in Salazar Slytherins journal; it was a journal of all potions and spells he created. "I've found it! It was actually created by Salazar Slytherin himself!" gaped Harry surprised and shocked.

"Of course, no wonder he used it," said Severus shaking his head.

"It doesn't explain how to take it off," whispered Harry in defeat.

"It was just a far fetched idea in the first place," replied Severus softly.

"The incantation is in Parseltongue, what if I can remove it with it?" suggested Harry not wanting to give up. It wasn't in Harry's nature to give up, force fed potions or not.

"I somehow doubt that would work," sighed Severus, he felt drained. For nearly three days they had searched for the answer. Hoping against hope a miracle would appear before them. He felt as though he was letting everyone down, especially his husband. He could only hope Harry was strong enough for both of them, to let him go and protect their daughter. He had searched for an answer in potions since he had taken the mark, hoping against hope he could separate himself from the mark. There was always an answer in magic, and it looked like this was the one time where it was doomed to fail. Severus never thought he'd feel so defeated, but he couldn't feel an ounce of hope in him.

"Do not give in now Severus!" snapped Harry angry at his husband for his suddenly giving in nature. Severus had never acted like that before, the fact he was giving in now infuriated him. Especially now Severus had their child, a child Harry didn't want growing up without her parents.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he stared at his husband; he knew he was acting strange. Or rather odd, considering he was the one who always felt confident. Harry was always the one who gets talked into feeling confident by Severus. He wondered briefly if Harry could find the clue by just looking at the mark. If anyone could miraculously do it, it would be Harry. He was powerful enough, smart enough, and spoke the language of the snakes.

"Alright, we will give it a try, I'll call Draco," said Severus nodding his head briefly. Making his way over to the floo he shouted in Draco's private room's floo network name. Lucius had two places open for floo network, the study and Draco's room, for his 'friends' to come and go as the pleased without being near his precious study. It's where he kept his dark arts and, Lucius didn't want anything happening to his heir before he could continue the family line.

"Draco get over here now," said Severus as soon as he saw the boy's bedroom, he didn't really care that the blonde was still sleeping. He withdrew from the fire without even waiting to hear if Draco had heard him.

"He should be here momentarily," said Severus.

"Please don't give in Sev," pleaded Harry, Severus had always been the stronger of them both. He had to be after what Harry had been through, Azkaban, loosing Rowena, getting her back. Severus was Harry's rock and without it the teen feared he would loose hope and strength.

"I shall endeavour not to do it again," conceded Severus, feeling like an idiot for causing Harry so much concern. Unfortunately he was a realist, and he realized he might not survive to see the end of the war. Voldemort had well and truly doomed every one of them. They had bound themselves to him for life, he realized with a great deal of certainty that they could die when Voldemort did.

"Good," said Harry feeling marginally better "We'll get through this, we have to."

"I know," said Severus hugging Harry, not even bothering to release him when Draco floo'ed through.

"What's up?" growled Draco angrily he was tired and obviously pissed off.

"Do not speak to me like that," snarled Severus baring his teeth furious with being spoken to in such a way. Especially by a spoiled little brat like Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry," said Draco backing down realizing he had seriously pissed of Severus. In fact he hadn't been this pissed at him since he had told Harry the truth. He seriously regretted that one and he did not want a repeat.

"Let me see your mark," demanded Harry pulling away from Severus.

Draco held the 'screw you' comment he wanted to make, seeing Severus' angry look. It was as if he knew what he was thinking, swallowing sharply he, reluctantly rolled up his sleeve. He hated baring his mark, he regretted getting it, he was grateful that Severus had given him a second option in this war. He hated Dumbledore, and would never have joined him. If he wanted to stay on Severus' good side, he had to play good with his husband aka second in command.

"Sit down," said Harry as both of them took a seat on the touch. Draco uncomfortably let Harry stare at his mark. He jumped from the couch when he heard Harry hissing, Parseltongue freaked him out.

"Sit back down, now." demanded Severus.

Draco even more reluctant now did as he was told, just what on earth was going on. Harry was hissing even more urgently, only then did his mark begin burning like hell. Squealing like a little girl he tried to back away, only to have Severus holding him down. He tried to get out of Harry's hold, but he was holding on too tightly for him. Eventually the burning began spreading, before Draco knew it his entire body was on fire. Screaming in agony, he begged them to stop. This was worse than when he received the mark, he could barely hear Severus' voice calming him as agony kept trying to send him under.

Eventually Harry stopped hissing, a look of triumph spread through him. It didn't take Severus long to figure out why, the mark was gone from Draco's arm. Draco was sweating and trembling, tears running down his face. He realized how much it must have hurt, because during his punishment Draco hadn't cried. Nor had he cried when he accepted the mark. He quickly summoned a pain reliever potion, and helped the blonde drink it.

"How do you feel?" asked Severus, giving the potion time to work, and the trembles grew less violent.

"What did you do?" rasped Draco backing away from Harry his eyes wide and full of hurt.

"He removed the mark, how did you do it Harry?" asked Severus smoothly.

"I just told it, he wasn't loyal to Voldemort anymore, Voldemort's magic fought with mine I guess mine won," said Harry proud as could be. Sitting there smug and happy about the outcome.

"It?" asked Severus confused.

"The snake, its part of the bond, although I think your snake must be loyal to you. It can speak, which means it could have told Voldemort you weren't loyal." said Harry as if it was an every day conversation.

"I can't believe it's gone," said Draco quietly.

"No doubt Voldemort thinks you are dead," stated Harry truthfully.

"I wonder what he will think when the rest of them are free?" smirked Severus wickedly.

"What if it stops him attacking?" asked Harry looking worried.

"It might," said Severus after a few seconds contemplation.

"Damn it!" snapped Harry furiously. "This is the last thing I needed,"

"Maybe not, if he thinks the Order are taking out his Death Eaters, he'd gather the rest of them and attack in his anger," said Draco it's probably what he would do.

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to try that…would he?" snorted Harry.

"He would, when he's angry he's very unpredictable," said Severus.

"I suppose it might work," shrugged Harry.

"I'll get everyone together then, get the marks of them all, and then perhaps we will come up with a plan of action." said Severus smoothly.

"I've been thinking about that…I think maybe we should kill Dumbledore before we take out Voldemort. That way he can get the blame, maybe the others as well," said Harry, looking for the clue to the mark's removal for the past couple of days, he had thought about everything. "Killing Dumbledore after Voldemort was just asking for trouble. They will be suspicious, angry and ready to blame everyone. If we kill him before, they will put him down to a casualty of Voldemort. Then Voldemort, Death Eaters or not, with no one left to fear will out come full force."

"Especially if he thinks you are still affected by your stay in Azkaban," smirked Severus in agreement to the plan.

"He still thinks that?" asked Harry astonished.

"Dumbledore isn't ready for everyone to know he lost you," snorted Severus "I doubt very much he ever would be. Everyone other than a select few of the Order still think you are affected by your stay in Azkaban. Are 'recovering' at his home, away from too much 'magic'"

"Brilliant!" laughed Harry in genuine amusement. "This just might work."

"Indeed," smirked Severus his face was full of triumph he had obviously been looking forward to decisions on Dumbledore being made. If anything Severus wanted Dumbledore dead more than Harry, which was ironic. Harry had a bigger bone to pick with Dumbledore after all he had done. The worst being ripping Harry's baby from him, or rather telling his grandson to do it.

Then again Severus was furious with himself for letting it happen. He was a very possessive man, and the fact someone hurt him was enough to make Severus' blood boil. He had sworn to protect him, yet Harry had been taken out from under his very nose. No Harry wasn't going to be alone in killing Albus Dumbledore, Severus was going to help, and in fact he was going to be doing most of it.

* * *

what did you think? will harry and severus manage to kill him or will they torture him and Dumbledore pull a harry and manage to get away? forcing Harry and severus to kill dumbledore in public? then Voldemort to be wanted felons in the wizarding world forever? R&R PLEASE!


	32. Chapter 32

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 32 **

**I know there are a lot of Plot holes in this story! It sucks I know but unfortunately I cannot do anything about them. Once the story is finished, I'll be editing it like I did with Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes. Getting rid of Plot holes and smoothing over the story a little. I hope regardless of the plot holes you have enjoyed the story with me! **

**sorry its so short but its coming to an end soon :) once dumbledore and voldemort are defeated thats it lol so sad but elated when a story is finished lol anyhooes onward with the story!**

**Removing The Marks and Planning**

* * *

Harry began removing every single Death Eater's mark, each and every one of them reacted exactly the same way. Wreathing in agony as two peoples magic fought for dominance in their body. Harry won each and every time; unfortunately it took a lot of magic from Harry. He was completely drained by the time he had removed, only half of the marks in one day. It was taking them a lot longer than they suspected.

"Perhaps I could remove some of them?" suggested Severus, feeling like hitting himself for not suggesting it sooner. Both his husband and daughter were currently asleep at the side of the room. There had been nothing but silence in the house, since Harry had fallen asleep.

"Well I for certain don't want you trying if you don't succeed," said Vincent bluntly. He had seen everyone else wreathing in agony getting the Dark Mark removed.

Severus smirked in amusement, "I can speak and understand Parseltongue, I just cannot read it. I've seen Harry doing it; it shouldn't be a problem…unless you are too scared to try."

"What the hell, if it helps Harry I'll do it," said Vincent, he didn't like being called scared. He wasn't scared, he was just weary of the agony, and he'd rather have known the mark was definitely going to be removed. Help as in have Harry fully magically capable of taking on Dumbledore.

"I'm surprised Voldemort hasn't called his remaining followers…I mean Harry's removed thirty marks so far…surely he knows by now?" said Bill cautiously. He didn't know Voldemort as well as the others, but surely he should have acted by now? Right?

Everyone looked at Severus for answers at that question.

"Probably doesn't want…" started Fred.

"Everyone finding out half his Death Eaters are dead…" said George.

"Cause the rest will surely run," finished Fred.

George nodded his head in agreement to the finished statement.

"Perhaps that may be the answer, or he actually might not know," said Severus smoothly.

"What happens when he does?" asked Charlie cautiously.

"I certainly wouldn't want to be in his vicinity when he does," said Severus bluntly. "A few people will end up dead because of his displeasure."

"He wouldn't be that stupid would he?" gaped Fred, killing more of his followers wasn't going to help anyone, how had Voldemort survived this long? It seemed utterly insane in Fred's book.

"Yes," replied nearly every single voice in the room, considering all of them were either Death Eaters or former Death Eaters, they knew what they were talking about.

"Oh well," said Fred wide eyed. He was very much out of his depth when it came to Voldemort. He had only joined because it was the right thing to do. Plus he loved Harry like a brother, and would do anything for him. He had taken mercy on his little sister, and that proved Harry was better than the rest of them.

Even George looked a little out of sorts.

"Well let's try it out," said Vincent, his father's mark had already been removed. He was looking forward to not having, such a horrific mark on his arm again.

"Not in here," said Severus immediately, he didn't want Harry disturbed. He didn't use silencing charms just in case his daughter needed him. His daughter was right next to Harry.

"Bill, Charlie stay here," said Severus sharply, he never left his daughter or Harry alone. As confident as he was regarding the safety of the manor, he took no chances with those he loved.

"Alright," said Charlie, Bill simply nodded; both long haired men didn't seem surprised by the order.

* * *

"Give me your arm, Draco, Greg hold him down," said Severus, Crabbe senior had left. He didn't want to see his son in agony, and be unable to do anything. He knew how much agony his son was going to be in. He had just gone though the same thing just yesterday morning. He had been one of the first few to get the Mark removed.

Severus began hissing in Parseltongue, it was much harder because he wasn't a natural Parseltongue. So he had to concentrate, with Harry it was automatic. In the end he managed to succeed, the fight with magic was very intense. He finally understood why Harry was so magically exhausted.

"You did it," gaped Vincent, lying panting in agony, barely able to drink the pain reliever. His hands were shaking too badly, but despite the pain he felt more elated than ever. The disgusting mark was finally gone; he was no longer a Death Eater. He didn't have to respond to Voldemort anymore, he wasn't going to have to put his life at risk.

Severus just smirked in triumph, his magic already trying to replenish itself. Not that much had been used, he was magically powerful. He would begin feeling it after removing it from at least nine or ten people. He was as magically powerful person, equally powerful to Harry since the bond. Even in his own right he had been magically powerful, it was just a shame he preferred potions to Defence. Despite the rumours to the contrary he hadn't wanted the defence job. Not until Voldemort was back, and it had been vital that the children learned what they needed.

"Who's next?" questioned Severus, feeling triumphant.

And so it went on and on, Death Eater after Death Eater, were finally freed of the mark. Unfortunately he couldn't remove them all, he was just as drained as Harry, if not more so. He had strengthened Harry's magic, before he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Before he had even began to remove the marks.

A simple pepper up and magic replenisher helped Severus, so he didn't need to sleep.

"What now?" asked Draco after helping Greg up into a more comfortable position.

"Now we wait until tomorrow, remove the rest and plan." stated Severus simply.

"Do you think you can take down the wards?" asked Greg, his face relaxed as the pain reliever did its work.

"Temporarily, I don't want to take them down fully, just enough to let us in without informing Dumbledore. Once he's taken care off, we leave then plan on killing Voldemort." said Severus grimly.

"How does Voldemort get the blame?" questioned Wood confused.

"It's not as though you can fire the mark…they would be able to know who fired it…magic lingers." stated Flint, knowing everyone already knew this. He was just basically sticking up for his soon to be husband. They had plans to marry, just as soon as Voldemort and Dumbledore were dead.

"The magic should be gone by the time they find him with any luck," said Severus grimly. "I shall be the one doing the firing." hopefully it would be the last time he had to say the spell for the Dark Mark.

"People will scream as soon as they see it!" said Draco.

"I'm not firing it into the air…I'm putting it on his chest," sneered Severus in disgust. Dumbledore would die with the mark planted on his chest, the mark he hated above all things.

"Brilliant!" said Bill, "Dumbledore's magic will make any proper identification impossible if someone does find him before the magic disappears. If he's been dead more than two hours all magic will have disappeared."

Charlie looked impressed with the new information.

"I thought magic kept the body from decomposing?" asked Fred.

"The magical core keeps it from decomposing, it's nothing to do with actual magic." stated Severus immediately.

"Then tonight we sleep, tomorrow we plan and act." stated Draco looking happy for the first time in ages.

"Indeed," said Severus a little angry. It wasn't Draco's place to decide, or say anything with any amount of authority. It never had been, nor would be, despite what Draco had always wanted. He would never be Severus' right hand man, Harry was. "Go we all need to rest."

Everyone left immediately.

Severus looked over at his sleeping family; he couldn't wait till everything was over. Let everyone know Harry was his, the entire world needed to know to keep their hands to themselves. Once Dumbledore and Voldemort were dead the worst threat to his family was gone. Checking on his little girl, he couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, just like his husband; he knew she was going to be a little heartbreaker when she was older. Stroking her beautiful little cheek, he kissed her goodnight. Then he joined his husband in the bed - exhausted and in need of sleep. The pepper up potion only worked so well and for so long.

* * *

will dumbledore be taken down in the dead of the night? or will they kill him publicly with a very good painfully long posion they cannot counter with bozer? how will voldemort die? in his own manor? malfoy manor? or the usual Hogwarts or diagon ally? im thinking of a change of scene when voldemorts killed what do you think? R&R PLEASE!


	33. Chapter 33

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 33**

**Revenge Against Dumbledore Complete **

* * *

Severus let Harry sleep in a little longer, as he got himself ready, tonight was the night. It had been an entire day since everyone's mark had been removed. The atmosphere in the house had been very celebratory. In fact they had, had a celebration, everyone glad to have the mark removed. Severus put on his stiff teaching robes, knowing he looked very intimidating in them. He hadn't worn them in weeks; he had been casually dressed in the manor. Once he was dressed, he went down the stairs and checked to see who was up. He noticed it was only Bill and Charlie.

"Everything alright?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow at the two curiously.

"Yes, just having some difficulty sleeping," said Bill.

"Your mother's funeral is tomorrow…I forgot how are you feeling?" asked Severus, knowing despite the side they had joined; they would always love their mother despite the wrongs she had committed. Which made everything more complicated, both men probably felt like they were betraying someone.

"Our father wants us home to help prepare," said Bill.

"Are you going?" asked Severus.

"Yes, I think we must," said Charlie.

"You love your mother; there is no shame in that, even if you are ashamed of their actions. I was ashamed of my own mother, but I loved her regardless of what I preserved as her weaknesses." said Severus trying to help the young men. They might be grown up to their mother, but he had taught them at Hogwarts.

"Will Harry understand that?" asked Bill quietly.

"Yes," said Severus, surprised they were worried about upsetting Harry? By attending their own mother's funeral that was unexpected. He could understand where they were coming from; they were extremely loyal to Harry. Its how he had got them mixed into his group at the beginning. Unfortunately he had known Harry wasn't ready to accept it, that Dumbledore saw him as nothing but a chess piece. Or at least he had thought so; he had not realized the extent of damage Dumbledore was risking, by giving Harry those Potions. His husband hadn't had a choice or any free will of his own since he was eleven. He was free now; he had a reason for living and a reason to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore.

It wasn't something he particularly wanted Harry to do, kill someone. He knew what kind of guilt and nightmares it could give you, whether you knew the person or not, whether you liked the person or not. Murder was murder; well in this case vengeance was murder really.

"Harry until a certain point hated as much as she loved your mother, until a betrayal was too violent to forgive or forget." said Severus, he had been in his husband's memories he should know above all others.

"The baby," nodded Charlie in understanding.

"Yes," said Severus nodding to emphasise his point.

Bill sighed obviously feeling very torn.

"Harry doesn't need to know what you are even up to," said Severus "Are Fred and George going?"

"Yes, they are." said Charlie.

"Fred and George know Harry a lot better than you did…it must say something." said Severus.

"None of us knew the real Harry Sev, all those potions in his system stopped us meeting the real boy." stated Bill bluntly.

"I have to wake Harry, we are going to Hogwarts tonight," said Severus smoothly standing up, he didn't want to debate with the Weasley boys anymore. Whether they went or stayed was of no consequence of his. The Weasley's had suffered, Percy left the family, siding with the Ministry, Ginny Weasley dies now they've lost their mother. He doubted Arthur Weasley would last long without his wife or daughter. He had noticed Arthur loved Molly and Ginny more than he loved his boys. He knew it was the only female in the Weasley line thing and he didn't care.

"Who's going?" asked Bill perking up looking almost too eager.

"You can both come if you want," said Severus, knowing very well why they were asking. No doubt between them all Dumbledore's death would be extremely inventive, Dumbledore had messed with the wrong people. He wondered though how Dumbledore would feel when he realized it was he who had Harry, kept him safe, and removed the spells and Potions in him.

Bill and Charlie nodded grimly; they wanted revenge on the arsehole that had killed their mother. Dumbledore would die a horrid painful death, for dare trying or actually harming Harry, Molly and Ginny. Thankfully though, they were both full dressed, wand on them so they didn't need to move - just waited patiently for Severus to get Harry.

* * *

"Harry, Harry," said Severus shaking Harry's shoulder, trying to wake his sleeping husband. "Come on, that's it, do you still want to go?" he asked his obviously exhausted spouse.

"I'm coming just give me a minute," groaned Harry his green eyes opening, a yawn splitting his beautiful face in two. With the Potions he had been feeding his husband, he was looking more like the spectre in Harry's mind. The man he would have been if he hadn't been abused and starved all his life. He had made an extremely strong version of Nutrient and height regaining Potions. They couldn't be used long term, not that they needed to - Harry was already looking stronger and healthier. He was no longer the stick figure he had rescued, and it wasn't just because Dobby kept feeding him.

"Would you like a pepper up?" asked Severus still sitting beside his husband.

"I wouldn't mind," said Harry, still trying to wake himself up.

Severus stood up, made his way over to the bathroom, and searched his cupboard until he pulled out the appropriate Potion. They weren't labelled, that would be like wearing your name tag in your own house. He closed the cupboard before stalking back through; slowing his gait to a stroll once he got nearer Harry. Sitting back down, he handed his husband the Potion over and rubbed his back soothingly.

"That's better," grimaced Harry, making a face as the horrible taste of potion, but he immediately did feel better. Energy shot through him like a tornado, sleep was the last thing his body wanted right now.

"Go get dressed, I'll make sure Rowena is okay," said Severus getting up, and going over to his little girls mosses basket. He once more observed how beautiful she was, and how he had created something so angelic. Not a word he had ever used in his vocabulary before, but it was nevertheless true.

Harry nodded his head and quickly got dressed, opting for Muggle clothes and an open summer cloak. Severus had bought it for him; well he had bought everything for him really. Not that he was skint, far from it, it was a good thing because Harry didn't like being unequal. Harry didn't think he was too unequal to Severus, what others thought was their own assumptions. He had brought magic into the marriage; Severus had brought knowledge into it. He lifted his pillow and retrieved his wand; some habits were never going to change. While at Hogwarts he had slept with it under his pillow, he hadn't truly (despite the potions) felt safe anywhere. Not even at Hogwarts.

"Let's go," said Harry making sure he had everything he wanted before facing his husband.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus smoothly, watching his husband closely.

"You don't think I can?" he asked a frown settling on his features.

"No sweet one, I am just enquiring if you are magically up to the task," said Severus non-judgemental.

A relieved sigh left Harry's lips, he didn't know if he could have done it if Severus had found him lacking. If Severus had felt as though he didn't have the guts to do what needed done. "I am," he said with confidence he felt for the first time in his life.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, wondering where exactly Harry Potter was. It was as though he had fallen of the face of the earth. His spies all reported the same; he was nowhere to be seen. His spies weren't order members; he liked to use them for their animagus abilities. They were able to bring back very good information, in fact they had similar animagus forms to Rita Skeeter. Two of his 'spies' also spied on Death Eater meetings, according to the latest one Voldemort hadn't called his followers as of late. There was nobody in the dungeons either, so Snape was probably dead. If he was alive he would be in the warded manors of one of the pureblood Death Eaters. Probably Malfoy Manor unless he was very much mistaken, and he of course was never wrong.

He wasn't going to risk his Order members to rescue a man who was obviously outed as spy. He would be no good to him now, other than to further torment Harry, and brew his potions. Although he hadn't trusted the young Potions Master to brew his illegal ones. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater. He would have found himself manipulated and blackmailed if he had let Snape know what he was up to.

He sighed in irritation, between looking for Harry, Snape and keeping his 'Order' informed and trying to stop attacks (that weren't happening anymore) that was daunting enough as it was. Without the added irritation of having to attend yet another Weasley funeral. He did need to get his hands on William and Charlie Weasley, they were proving to be elusive at best now of days. He wasn't sure if it was because they were out of the country or not, but he wanted to make sure they didn't have Potter. The Weasley's had always been sickeningly loyal to the boy. Apart from Ronald, Molly, Ginny and Percy, it was distrust on Percy's part not outright manipulation though. Percy had left his entire family behind because they stood with Potter. Ginny had disappeared; he knew she was probably dead.

He of course also had the Order looking for him too, but they weren't having any more success than his spies. He was beginning to think the worse, he wasn't near Surry, nor was he in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley or Hogwarts. Those were the only places Harry Potter had ever been; too bad he underestimated Harry's thirst for survival.

To top it off, his grandson and his wife and his great grand child were dead. It must have been the work of Death Eaters; they were the only ones that took dead bodies or hostages. He had expected her body and that of his great grandchild dumped at Hogwarts. As a warning but none of that had happened yet. His family line had ended, and would end with him, unless he got Potter back and went through with his alternative plan. Things were getting bad enough, that he felt it was probably the best thing all around.

Sighing in frustration, he wanted nothing more than information! Just a small piece of information. Why did it seem so impossible? Just how did Potter get the spells he had on him off? There was nothing to be done, he forced himself to calm down and see things through. The longer Potter was away the harder it would be to subdue him, break him and ultimately mould him to what he wanted him to be. Then he'd have to fake his death, and come out reborn as Albus Dumbledore the great grandson of the 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'. With a de- aging potion nobody would be any the wiser. Of course he would have to ensure Potter took care of Voldemort first before binding him, he didn't want to die if Potter failed.

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Severus, as though they were going to dinner not about to commit murder. Not any murder but the man most beloved by the magical community, the only wizard it is said that Voldemort was afraid off.

"You bet," said Charlie grimly.

"Then lets go," said Severus, they each apparated to Hogwarts alone. Meeting at the other end, and with grim determination, they were off.

"Accio Marauder Map," whispered Harry. It came flying through the air not three seconds later. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." ink began spreading over the page. Dots moving with what first appeared randomness. Then as the ink fully formed, it became apparent that the dots were people.

"He's in his office, McGonagall's in her quarters, Filch is in his, all teachers are asleep and all students in the dorms." said Harry checking the map.

"Even my Slytherins?" asked Severus genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, it's two in the morning what did you expect?" asked Harry in amusement, only he was ever one to roam the halls of Hogwarts at that time. Mostly when he couldn't sleep or suffered horrendous nightmares or visions.

"I assumed they'd be making the teachers lives hell," smirked Severus wryly, but it wasn't seen in the darkness that surrounded Hogwarts.

"Will he know we are coming?" asked Harry staring at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Not now he won't, I've disabled that ward," said Bill smugly.

"There is another at his door, which cannot be disabled," said Severus in warning. "One of us will have to go ahead and subdue him. One that will make him react the least defensive when our magical signature is recorded."

"I will," said Charlie.

"No its better it's me, I work at Gringotts I can pretend I've found information on Harry," smirked Bill in amusement.

"It does make more sense," nodded Severus in confidence.

"Let's get this over with, I want to get back to Rowena," said Harry quickening his stride.

"She's safe Harry," reassured Severus. Rowena was being looked after by Draco, Flint, Wood, Vincent and Gregory. They may seem like idiots but they weren't, they were extremely magical and would defend her with their life. For no other reason than because Harry and himself had removed the Dark Marks from their arms.

"Nowhere is completely safe Sev," sighed Harry, climbing up the steps, excitement and the adrenaline pumping through him. Both were a combination he was used too, he had been in many life and death instances. The stone, Quidditch, the basilisk, the instant with Pettigrew and going back in time. The tournament, Voldemort's rebirth, the Department of mysteries.

Severus didn't bother replying knowing just how true it was.

Harry kept an eye on the map, making sure they weren't surprised Dumbledore was still sitting at his chair. True to Bill's word the wards had obviously not alerted him to the fact they were here. A sneer twisted his lips; he truly wasn't the young boy he had been before. It was all down to the man he was about to get revenge on, the fact he had gotten his daughter back, that he knew her and loved her made him even more furious at his actions.

"Stun or something more inventive?" smirked Bill once they got to the moving staircase.

"Inventive," growled Harry in anger.

"Inventive it is," said Bill, Charlie and Severus shook their head in shared feral amusement.

Bill kept guessing the words to sweets, and stepped up, Severus, Harry and Charlie waited until it had twirled half way before stepping on. Harry watched Dumbledore move as soon as the gargoyle started up. He watched Bill opening the door they waited, with baited breathe for something to happen.

"Bill how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore, suspiciously.

"I was at Gringotts' I heard something about Harry Potter…I thought you should know," said Bill quickly, coming into the room. He was well aware that Dumbledore had his wand pointed at him. He almost smirked when the wand relaxed and Dumbledore looked joyful.

"I see what do you know?" asked Dumbledore, gesturing for Bill to sit down, he did the stupidest thing of all - he turned his back to sit back down. He didn't get the chance to do such a thing as he was thrown back writhing in agony, his entire body spasming under the curse, deep screams left Albus Dumbledore's lips.

Bill kept it on for twenty seconds before releasing it, "Accio Wands" he shouted, not wanting to give the old fool the chance to get even. At the same moment Harry, Severus and Charlie came into the room. Staring down at the robed old wizard in disgust, they were here for revenge and they would see it through. Only one wand came out, it seemed Dumbledore thought he was too good for a second wand.

Bill Weasley failed to realize the significance of the wand he was holding, he was holding the Death Stick in his hand - the Elder wand the most powerful wand in existence.

"Well well, it looks as if you are finally where you belong Dumbledore," spat Harry viciously, with more scorn than Severus had been able to muster spitting 'Potter' back in the day. "In the gutter."

"Potter," gaped Dumbledore recognizing the voice, completely stunned. Trying to get up, his entire body shaking and spasming, with after affects of the Cruciatus curse. He couldn't believe Bill Weasley had attacked him. He had never been Cruciated before.

"My daughter is just fine by the way," sneered Harry his green eyes flaring dangerously.

Dumbledore paled it had been Potter who attacked his family? He was suddenly very afraid of what the boy was going to do to him.

"You are lucky our daughter survived, or your death would be ten times worse." sneered Severus his face contorted in fury.

"You," gaped Dumbledore, he couldn't believe it! Snape had gotten him pregnant? He had guessed the boy had gotten pregnant while in Azkaban. He couldn't believe he had been deceived by those two. He had to get to the Medallion; it would make the Order able to Portkey straight to his office. Shifting slightly, grimacing in pain, he almost growled he couldn't see where the medallion was - he couldn't see on top of his table. "You betrayed me?" he growled angrily, his magic flaring angrily. Trying to distract them, keep them talking until he was fit enough to stand up and grab it.

They would all be killed for their betrayal except Potter; he would ensure the boy did die a horrible painful death once he was through with him.

"Crucio!" muttered Harry, unleashing his magic, letting it strengthen the spell he had just cast. Getting satisfaction from the unholy scream that was ripped from Dumbledore's lips. Watching as he twisted and arched under the powerful spell, just then an almighty snap was heard and Dumbledore screeched bloody murder.

"Calm," said Severus forcefully thrusting Harry's wand arm down, "I don't want it to be over too quick." plus he truly didn't want Harry killing the man. It was enough Harry was going to have to live with killing Voldemort. He wanted to share the burden, by that he meant he wanted to kill Dumbledore for Harry and his peace of mind.

"I'm sorry I'm just so angry," said Harry breathing heavily.

"I think his back is broken," said Bill going forward and kicking the old man, Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. "Yeah it is."

Severus walked forward, staring down his hooked nose at the old bastard. With a few flicks on his hand he had his entire head and face bald, and his clothes removed. Only the clothes on the upper half of his body, he had no inclination to see anymore of Dumbledore than was absolutely necessary.

"I should gut you like the pig you are, after what you did to my husband," said Severus bending over, staring Dumbledore right in the eye. He smirked sadistically when he saw Dumbledore's eyes widen. He paid no attention to the tears running down the now hairless face.

"Will you hurry I want my turn," said Charlie, "I'm going to do the gutting, having worked with dragons ill have no problem gutting him. He deserves everything he gets for killing my mother."

Severus laughed in amusement seeing Dumbledore shaking his head, the old man was really pathetic. He had expected more of a fight, he supposed that's what happened when you ambushed someone - they didn't get to fight back. "Trust me old man, you will wish I had let him gut you," he said before pointing his wand at the old man's chest, causing him to tense, despite the shaking. "MORSMORDRE!"

Another scream tore out of Dumbledore's throat, his voice sounded hoarse and ragged. He was mouthing words, but nothing was coming out, maybe they had completely damaged his vocal cords.

The smell of burning flesh filled their nostrils, but none of the men so much as grimaced at it. The mark to the surprise of Charlie, Bill and Harry was bigger than anticipated. It wasn't small like all other Dark Mark's but huge, it filled Dumbledore's entire chest.

Dumbledore once again was trying to talk, but he couldn't make a sound other than slurs. "Don't waste your strength old man, we aren't done with you yet." said Charlie coming forward. "Imperio," he muttered telling Dumbledore to stand up. The spell made you do things, that otherwise would have been impossible. Now despite the old man's broken back, Dumbledore was able to stand up.

As soon as Dumbledore was standing on his two feet, Charlie released the spell, causing Dumbledore to crumble to the ground moaning in agony. "Confringo," said Charlie his face twisted in an ugly sneer. Dumbledore's leg was blasted to smithereens, as he screamed again, his face pasty white. The blood loss was obviously severe, and he wouldn't last long now.

"Please…Severus…Please," begged Dumbledore.

"Just a few more minutes Dumbledore, then your miserable hide won't be able to harm another soul." smirked Severus his black eyes gleaming with satisfaction and amusement. He had his arms around Harry; all of them watching Dumbledore fade away to nothingness.

"Let's get this over with," said Harry raising his wand.

"I'm doing it," said Severus once again lowering Harry's wand "Avada Kedavra." green light amassed before flinging itself from Severus' wand. Straight at Dumbledore, who could do nothing but watch in fear as it hit him, before he knew no more.

"Let's get out of here," said Charlie.

Four of them got undetected, unseen out of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and waited with bated breath for the shoe to drop. Surrounded by everyone at Snape manor wanting to know what had happened, including Fred and George Weasley. Who incidently were furious at being left out. Dumbledore was dead, one threat to them was neutralized they only had Voldemort left to deal with. Then the world would be put right.

* * *

Well what do you think? by the way is there any editors reading this story? I kind of want the earlier chapters edited and this story made into all it can be! its only got 2 or three more chapters to go :) then thats another story finished. so who will survive? will harry have another child or be unable 2 bcus of dumbledores actions?

i also want to tell you i have a yahoo group you can join its going to have all my stories there - just in case anything happens to my ff account :) hope you are glad to see a chapter ;) take care!


	34. Chapter 34

**Going Dark **

**15 reviews guys? OUCH i thought i was supposed to be getting better not worse! and i thought you would have liked how dumbledore died! how wrong was I? lol **

**Chapter 34 **

**Dumbledore's Dead…Voldemort's Downfall **

* * *

The wizards in Snape manor didn't have to wait long for the shoe to drop. The newspapers were going wild. Not just alerting them to Dumbledore's death, but there was a ten page dedication to the old fool. He had been found at six forty five, by Professor Minerva McGonagall. Who was now currently in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts suffering severe shock and a heart attack.

**-0 Minerva McGonagall - Six forty three - Halls of Hogwarts -0**

McGonagall, with a tired sigh began the long walk from her room, to Dumbledore's office. No doubt the old fool would be awake and ready to annoy her, with his constant twinkling. Although it had been absent a lot over the past few months. Everything was probably getting to him, it was getting to her! She was missing Severus Snape and Harry Potter. She missed Severus' banter, quick repartees. She missed her hero, Harry, she knew the prophecy and without him they were doomed. Her Gryffindor's just weren't the same without him, Ronald was being very irritating. He was walking around as if he owed the place, bullying first years, whether it be Slytherins or Gryffindor's. It was a good thing Severus wasn't here, or Ronald Weasley wouldn't have seen the light of day again. Hermione had always been a bit much, now she was just even more so. She had tried talking to them, putting it down to Harry's disappearance but she couldn't put it off anymore. She would have to act, they had gone too far, and she didn't care what Dumbledore said she was going to ensure they did what they were told. Granger would be easy to control, all she would need to do is mention the word 'Expel' and she would do as she was told. Perhaps it was time to remove Ronald from the Quidditch team that would teach him he couldn't do whatever he liked.

She passed the suit of armours and smiled, it looked as though the house elves had been busy. They were shining with vigour she hadn't seen work like that from them; they weren't even this spotless at Christmas. She would have to think of a way to thank them, another thing to add to her never ending schedule. Which was longer than Albus' because he continued to foist paperwork onto her. She had paperwork left right and centre on her desk! She might as well be headmistress for all her troubles. She had her own duties as deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. Although because of the workload, she couldn't spend any time with her Gryffindor's, her lions.

She had been very envious of Severus because of that, he had his duties with Albus, spying. Then he had his duties as a Potions Master, not just teaching but ensuring the Hospital wing was fully stocked at all times. Then he had his duties as Head of Slytherin house, and she knew he spent a lot of time with his Snakes. They respected him a great deal more than her lions respected her. It hurt, had for a long time, she wasn't cut out for the huge workload she was an older woman now. Shaking off her idle thoughts, she realized she had arrived at his Gargoyle "Soft mints," said Minerva her voice filled with rancour and sarcasm. She hated the words he used for his office, she tried to get him to change them - but he never would.

Stepping onto the moving stairs, she was surprised to feel hair rising on her neck. She didn't know why, but she had a sudden sense of foreboding. Shaking off, she wasn't a superstitious type; she snorted in disgust at her own minds wanderings. She wasn't like Trelawney, and she loathed anything to do with Divination. If she could, she would have stopped all her lions from taking that subject.

"Albus?" shouted Minerva, knocking once before entering staring at his desk. She frowned in curiosity when he wasn't there, now that was indeed strange. He was always behind that blasted desk when she came to his office. His sodden eyes twinkling brightly as if to say 'I win' or something she wasn't sure.

"Look down," said the Black Headmaster portrait his voice void of any emotion.

Minerva did what she was told, without thinking; she gasped her eyes wide in horrified disgust. She turned away, gagging, tears running down her face; she had to get to…someone anyone. There was obviously Death Eaters in Hogwarts, but she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe come to that.

"Get Poppy Pomfrey!" shouted one of the Headmistresses in distress.

"I'll go!" yelled a male Headmaster before he did indeed disappear from his primary portrait. They had all watched what happened last night, and it had given them a sense of poetic justice. Thankfully though they couldn't be given Veritaserum. So none of them had to spill there guts to anyone. They had all made a pact not to reveal who had done it, just that they were cloaked and their voices unfamiliar. The Headmaster had been manipulating Hogwarts students and tarnishing the name too long. They were just relieved someone had done something; it had been a long time coming.

* * *

"Sev?" questioned Harry rolling over in their bed, to see his husbands sleeping form.

"What is it?" asked the sleepy voice of his spouse.

"I just thought about something…the Portraits saw us doing everything…they'll tell!" he said panic beginning to stir in his chest.

"Calm down," murmured Severus realizing his husband was getting quite upset. "The portraits see and hear everything…including how manipulative Dumbledore is. If anything they will be glad to see him gone. He was after all tarnishing Hogwarts' good name. I doubt they will tell if they do we will just have to face the music or plan something." Hogwarts had liked Severus, it always had even as a child. It had tried to warn him against going to the Whomping Willow during his sixth year. He hadn't listened of course, now he always listened to the castle. Hogwarts was also fond of Harry, it had warned Severus many times of the danger Harry was in. it was Hogwarts that had sent Fawkes and the hat after him, and not Albus Dumbledore like everyone seemed to think. Hogwarts was a sentient being, Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena had poured their magic and essence into it. Same with the hat, only the hat can actually speak whereas if Hogwarts wanted to speak, it had to work ten times harder, and actually speak to someone's mind. Hogwarts looked after all its students, as best as it could.

"What if they do?" asked Harry fearfully, he didn't want to have to stay in hiding with his daughter forever. She deserved a better life than that, better life than he had had anyway. Which she would of course.

"Then I shall have to mass Obliviate," said Severus simply.

Harry calmed his breathing, knowing getting hysterical about it - wasn't going to help.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing him close, lying himself on top of Harry. For some reason, when he did this - Harry calmed completely. It was as if he subconsciously understood that Severus would look after him. Harry would have made a wonderful sub, if he hadn't been forced into being independent for so long. If he hadn't been so betrayed by the world around him. Part of Severus would have loved Harry as a sub; a bigger part loved him just as he was. Independent, powerful, and right where he had wanted him - at his side. "Do not worry yourself so much, the paper will tell us everything we need to know. Understand?"

"Yeah," said Harry nodding his head feeling better, Severus would know what to do if anything happened. Until then Sev was right, there was no point in worrying about it.

"Good, now I think that's everyone getting up, let's have breakfast then no doubt once the paper arrives many people will have questions for us." smirked Severus wryly. He had forced them to go to bed, telling them he'd answer their questions tomorrow AFTER they read the newspaper. It had the younger ones, people who had been at School with Harry. In his year or a few years above him.

"Dobby?" questioned Severus firmly.

"Yes sir?" said Dobby appearing in the room, he didn't seem embarrassed seeing these wizards in such a compromising position. He was a house elf, had been around for a long time - he was used to such sights. Although none of his previous Masters or Mistresses had been as good as Harry or Severus.

"We are having a celebrator breakfast," was all Severus needed to say.

"Yes sir! Right away!" squeaked Dobby hyperly, his greenish eyes gleaming with happiness. The more they had to do the better.

* * *

"POPPY! POPPY POPPY!" yelled the Portrait hoping to wake the school nurse from her slumber.

He heard nothing but dead silence, he was getting steadily more annoyed at being ignored.

"HELP!" shrieked Dexter Fortescue one of the previous Headmaster's of Hogwarts, hoping that this might get through to Poppy Pomfrey. He had never had to use this portrait before; he had never come into the Hospital wards picture. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, she might have silencing spells up in her ward.

Finally loud thumps were head, and running footsteps Poppy came into the ward her wand drawn and her clothes on back to front.

"What? What?" she gasped looking around bewildered; she grew mad, assuming it was a child who had just pranked her.

"Poppy Minerva needs you, and a calming potion in the Headmasters office…don't floo." advised Dexter before he disappeared his work done.

* * *

Poppy confused, summoned her bag, ignoring the advice of the Portrait, she got into the floo network and floo'ed to the Headmaster's office. She stepped out, and gagged in shock, seeing Dumbledore's dead body, she had also stepped in his blood. Rushing over to the man, she slumped in defeat - he was dead there was nothing she could do for him. Regaining her equilibrium, she looked around, spotting Minerva clutching her heart she rushed over uncaring of the blood covering her.

Waving her wand, she checked and almost cursed, she was having a heart attack, and she magicked three potions into her system. Putting the woman on a stretcher, she left the office, locking the door so nobody could see Dumbledore's dead body. She got Minerva into the hospital wing and magically put her vitals above the bed keeping track of them. Sitting down, shocked to the core, she grabbed a calming draught from her emergency potions kit. Once it began working, she shuffled over to the floo network - it was time to get the Aurors here.

"Ministry of Magic, Auror Division," shouted Poppy, throwing the powder into the grate.

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman, who was obvious in charge of taking calls for the Aurors.

"I need to speak to the Head of the Auror division please, it's an emergency," Poppy added seeing the woman was about to deny her request.

The girl seemed to realize Poppy was telling the truth, she rushed out coming back with the Head of the Auror department.

"Can I help you?" asked Auror William Bones, no relation to the Bones in the Ministry or Hogwarts.

"There's been a murder at Hogwarts, you need to send someone," said Poppy.

"A student?" asked Bones looking serious.

"No," denied Poppy looking worried.

"Who? A teacher then?" asked Bones getting irritated.

"The Headmaster," said Poppy looking tired, ill and worried.

"I'll be there right away," said Bones, looking stunned himself.

* * *

True to his word Auror Bones did come, followed by ten Auror's who scoured the school, making sure it was safe. Auror bones and Shacklebolt were the only ones to see Dumbledore's body. They were shocked at the state of it, casting spells, they wrote down all the information they gathered from it. No magical signature, likely suspect - Death Eaters. Give away? The huge dark mark branded into Dumbledore's chest.

"No magical signature, either it happened three hours ago or they knew how to cover it up," said Shacklebolt.

Another spell was cast bringing up the TOD it had been more than three hours ago.

"This is going to make things more difficult," sighed Bones.

"Do you know who did this?" Shacklebolt asked the Portraits, he was devastated; he was going to have to call an Order meeting as soon as possible. He had already slipped the Order medallion into his Auror Robes. He didn't want anyone in the Ministry getting their hands on it; it would put everyone in the Order in danger. It's the only reason he was stealing evidence, he doubted it had much to do with Dumbledore's death anywhere.

"No, whoever it was we didn't recognize their voices," piped in Dumbledore's old employer Armando Dippet.

"One person?" questioned Bones, cursing he hadn't thought of asking the portraits.

"Yes," said Black.

"Any names mentioned?" questioned Shacklebolt.

"No," denied Dexter.

"It must be someone Dumbledore knew at least…he couldn't be caught unawares," said Shacklebolt suspiciously.

"He was sleeping," lied Headmaster Black.

"He was," agreed Dexter.

Shacklebolt was surprised, that certainly wasn't like Dumbledore, but he had been different lately. Extremely tense, very agitated and worried, he guessed it had something to do with Harry Potter being missing.

"So it could have been anyone?" grumbled Shacklebolt angrily. He wanted to find out who had done this to such a great powerful wizard.

"It's obvious who done it, the question is why did they leave after killing him and not kill the others?" question Bones.

"Death Eaters?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Why not?" shrugged Bones "It seems pretty obvious to me."

"We have to get him to the morgue, so they can do a full autopsy - see if they can get additional information." sighed Shacklebolt, he wanted whoever did this kissed.

Bones nodded, with two spells he had Dumbledore's body sealed and magically covered. Nobody would get to see the sorry state he was in; at least he hoped they didn't. They left Hogwarts, only to find the entrance hall flooded with paparazzi. Their cameras and questions coming thick and fast. So much for keeping it quiet, he had to have a conversation with his Aurors.

"SILENCE!" yelled Bones furiously, letting out a relived sigh as they quietened down. "Albus Dumbledore was indeed killed sometime around five o'clock this morning." stated Bones. Even magic couldn't get an exact reading of when a person died, the best they got from the readings was an approximate time. "We don't know who did it and why, we will keep you apprised of any new information."

"HOW DID HE DIED?" yelled Skeeter's' her features eager for a good story.

"He was tortured and then killed with the killing curse." stated Bones, no point in lying, because the information would be found out somehow.

"Now move aside and give Dumbledore the respect he deserves," said Shacklebolt angrily, his body tall and demanding.

"Need to get back and print it up anyway!" muttered one of the workers of the Morning Paper.

Skeeter's basically ran from the building, wanting to get hers printed first. The news reports all followed her, even the radio hosts were quick, and despite the fact they only needed to get to their station and tell everyone - not print anything up.

"Let's go," said Bones, and all the aurors followed him, back to the Ministry, needless to say twenty minutes later the building was abuzz with information, shock, curiosity and happiness from certain members of the society.

* * *

"Tell us what happened!" begged Fred desperately, pushing the paper away, letting his twin read it next.

So Charlie, Bill, Severus and Harry, gleefully began telling the story, from a different perspective. Each giving their own feelings as well as Dumbledore's reactions. Not one person in the group looked green by the description. In fact they looked extremely happy, vindictive and proud of what had happened.

"They suspect it's a Death Eater, no doubt Voldemort will call tonight," said Severus bluntly.

"I have a better question, why hasn't he called before this?" asked Flint looking rather nervous.

"Either he can tell the dark mark has been removed, and assumes we are all dead, or he has no idea and is gathering more forces?" said Vincent Crabbe.

"I don't know, he never goes this long without calling us," said Gregory Goyle Senior gravely.

"He was getting magic from all of us," said Harry quietly.

"What?" cried many voices in the room, who had heard Harry quite well.

"When I learned to shut my mind off…I also stopped Voldemort being able to access my magic. I noticed I got more powerful after that. Haven't you realized you have more magic now? Bill you can see magic haven't they gotten more powerful?" he asked confused. Maybe he had been wrong then, but he had been so sure he was right.

"Actually…yes I've been confused about that….its happening gradually their auras is getting more powerful it's not something I noticed until last night." stated Bill.

"You'll notice it a lot more; their magic is slowly coming to its own after being leeched for the better part of their lives. The younger ones will happen abruptly but the longer it's been leeched the longer it will take to fully form." said Harry.

"How do you know this?" asked Wood impressed.

"I read about it, when I was removing the marks I noticed a few things. There's basic loyalty, obedient and drawing spells on the mark. They can of course be overcome, since its just basic ones. I guess he always knew he'd intimidate them through fear." said Harry quietly.

"Is that why we know we couldn't kill him? To save our families?" asked Vincent Crabbe Senior.

"Maybe," said Harry cautiously, "I think you instinctively knew that killing him would be useless. I mean he had done rituals you knew that and knew he couldn't be killed easily or at all. Trying to kill him wouldn't have done anything other than make the other Death eaters kill you and your family." back then the other Death Eaters hadn't known who was loyal; they could have been killed for all they knew.

Severus was just smirking proudly at his husband; he truly was a good commander. Together they would be unstoppable.

"If that's the case, then the lack of activity might mean he's magically drained…first with Harry shutting him off to his magic. Then there's the fact we removed the marks which would mean he's even more drained." stated Severus his eyes lightening up, it explained everything.

"He will be desperate for action now regardless of his lack of power now Dumbledore is dead. He will attack somewhere, anywhere just to make sure every knows he's still around. Then he will be desperate to find out who killed Dumbledore. He will feel threatened, extremely so that someone was able to kill the bastard when he couldn't. It might be a toss up on who he wants to kill more me or the 'mystery attacker'." smirked Harry wryly.

"It's scary you know," said Wood "How much you know Voldemort." he saw each and every Death Eater nodding along to Harry's plan. As if they were agreeing on it being how exactly Voldemort would act and react.

"What do you expect? I mean I know we don't have tea and scones but we did talk and I did notice a routine. Being in his head didn't help any either - I'm not stupid." stated Harry calmly, if someone had said that about him along time ago he'd have been furious. So much had changed, so much had happened. Yet here he was happier than he had ever been, with a daughter and husband.

Wood nodded in agreement of Harry's statement.

"So what do we do now?" asked George. Everyone looked at Severus, obviously wanting to know that question too.

"We wait, if the Dark Lord doesn't call, then we shall have to go to him." stated Severus firmly.

"But he will won't he?" asked Draco frowning.

"I have no idea, the Dark Lord isn't that predictable anymore." stated Severus adamantly.

"And after that?" asked Charlie.

"We get a foothold into the Ministry, get one of us as Minister of Magic," said Severus.

"Harry?" asked Vincent Crabbe Junior.

"No, I'm not becoming Minister of Magic," said Harry quickly and adamantly.

"No but he will vote publicly for one of us, once he kills Voldemort without Dumbledore they will do what he wants. From there we can make the world a better place." said Severus calming the situation before Harry blew up; thinking choices were being made for him again.

"Smart," smirked Flint, his boyfriend nodded in agreement, Wood was impressed.

"That I can do," sighed Harry in relief, the thought of being Minister of magic made his skin crawl.

* * *

There we go! what did you think? will ginny come back into it? before the end reunited with her remaining family? will she turn up for the funeral with a baby in a tow? how will arthur be after all the potions he had been injested over the years? who else will come out of a haze that dumbledore or molly weasley placed them in? will ron change or will he remain the same? will he be expelled from hogwarts? who will become headmaster? Severus lol? will we have hogwarts demanding severus to be headmaster refusing to open up for anyone else? R&R PLEASE!


	35. Chapter 35

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 35**

**The Wizards Mourn and Hogwarts Demands a New Headmaster**

* * *

The teachers were in a state of disarray, they couldn't believe what was happening. Trelawney had been shrieking she had seen it, and nobody had heeded her warning. She had since them refused to come down from her loft, stating evil spirits were roaming Hogwarts school. With Minerva in the hospital wing Filius Flitwick and Pomda Spout had no choice but to take charge. The students were completely out of their hands, they needed their parents.

"I shall contact the parents, then speak to the driver of the Hogwarts Express, they shall go home tonight." said Sprout in agreement.

"I think that is for the best, thank goodness most of the exams have already been completed." said Filius grimly. "It doesn't help that the defence teacher has resigned too."

"I shall make the announcement," said Filius standing up on his cushioned seat.

Setting of sparks with his wand, Filius patiently waited for the students to calm down. They had thought about stopping the paper from getting through, but realized it would only just delay the inevitable. People would find out, Aurors were in and out the school. Searching for clues, weaknesses in the wards and trying to find out why Hogwarts was acting so odd. There should have been a Headmaster already; the wards should have tied themselves to someone. They weren't sure if Minerva had received them or not, if that's perhaps why she had ended up having a heart attack. They would have to wait until she awoke to know if Hogwarts was in trouble or not.

"Students, please take a minute of silence in honour of Albus Dumbledore, who did indeed die last night protecting the school." said Filius, it was better than the truth. He had been killed in his own office, wards not going off to alert them.

Every student bowed their heads, a picture of remorse and remained silent for a minute. Even the Slytherins, although most of them hated the Headmaster. For his disregard to their pain, going through seven years of being seen as 'evil' and 'deceitful'. Dumbledore didn't care for the Slytherin's, the only person that had been Severus Snape. They all knew he was alive; they all had friends, brothers, sisters or parents in Severus' group. They had of course been sworn to secrecy, but it eased their heart. They adored Severus; he was the father and protector figure they had at Hogwarts. He shielded them from the worst of Hogwarts abuse, and made up for everyone else being nasty to the Slytherins. Taking house points and giving detentions. To everyone else it looked unplanned, but those in Slytherin knew it hadn't been. Anyone bothering his Slytherins got copious amounts of detentions and loss of points. Forced to scrub cauldrons and cut ingredients it warmed their hearts. That someone truly cared about them, the Head of house before, hadn't truly cared about anyone, well unless they were in his 'Slug club' even at that it was the Potions he cared about. Not the students.

"Albus Dumbledore may he rest in peace," said Filius holding up a goblet and drinking, before quickly replacing it - they had much to do today. "Now, I know everyone is very upset, but I want you all to go back to your common rooms. Gathering your things together, and be ready to leave, the house elves will take your trunks from the dorm to the train for you. You shall be leaving after lunch if everything is ready, if not then after dinner. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Professor Flitwick." shouted the students.

"Now prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl, help the first and second years if they need help." stated Filius.

"If you need us, we will be in the Staff room, do not hesitate to come in, there will be a card in Gryffindor common room for those in Gryffindor who want to sign the get well card." stated Sprout after Filius was finished speaking. "Of you go." the plump woman sat back down. It was mostly the Gryffindor's that were affected. The Ravenclaw's and Huffelpuff's that were upset but not to the degree Gryffindor's were.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron wide eyed, he couldn't believe what was happening. Dumbledore was dead, they were being sent home.

"I don't know," whispered Hermione her own brown eyes huge.

"We need to speak to the Order, they will know what to do." said Ron.

"Your parents will tell us everything later, lets go pack," said Hermione gathering a few pieces of food to eat.

Ron took three times the amount as Hermione, stuffing his face all the way back to the common room. As head boy and girl they should have been doing more for the students. Unfortunately they didn't care for the first years; they cared more about Orders and finding out what to do now Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

The Weasley's hovel was filled with Wizards and Witches. All of them at loss of what to do, now that their leader was gone. They were arguing back and forth, trying to decide what to do first.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ron finally having enough, standing up determinedly, "I think we should continue to do what Dumbledore did. Look for Potter until we find him, he's the only one that can destroy Voldemort for good."

"It's a lost cause, we have searched everywhere," sneered Moody, not liking that a seventeen year old boy was telling him what to do.

"He has to be somewhere," agreed Hermione haughtily. She had left through the floo with Ron earlier. they had gotten special permisson before Dumbledore had died. It was Molly Weasley's funeral and the children wanted to attend it.

"Granger Dumbledore might have tolerated that, but I am not about to sit around and let a little girl like you tell me what to do," snarled Moody standing up threateningly.

Hermione gulped, her brown eyes widening in fear backing away from the threateningly ugly wizard. "Sorry," she said squeaking in fear, sitting her butt back on the chair, the others had conjured up.

"Do not threaten Hermione in my house!" shouted Ron angrily, defending his girlfriend.

"You have a sense of self importance boy," snapped Moody. "But I can assure you, you are nothing to the Order."

"I kept Harry Potter in line!" snapped Ron defensively, how dare they undermine everything he had done for the Order.

"Please," sneered Shacklebolt. Children, he thought rolling his eyes Moody was right; they did have a sense of self importance.

"Quiet please," said Arthur his voice teary, a look of devastation on his features. He was buying his wife today; he wasn't in the mood for fighting. Especially considering his daughter was missing, presumed dead. His children hadn't arrived yet, all except Ron. Percy had abandoned the family along time ago. Bill and Charlie he hadn't heard from since, or the twins.

"We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves," sighed Vance.

"No, we shouldn't," agreed Moody, feeling sorry for Arthur, he'd just lost his wife after his daughter going missing. His entire family had broken apart, although Moody didn't know what it was regarding.

"If you will excuse me, I have to get my wife ready for burial," said Arthur, his face pale and ashen. He had been given love potions by his wife, since before they left Hogwarts. He knew that, since they were wearing off, and he no longer loved her as he once did. In fact he was furious, but regardless of that he had seven children with her and he did love them at least.

"Of course, excuse us," said Moody. "We continue searching, meet up at Grimmauld Place tonight." he told them.

* * *

"Where are Bill, Charlie, Fred and George going?" asked Harry confused, he thought they were supposed to stay in until everything blew over.

"They are going to their mother's funeral," said Severus soothingly, continuing to feed Rowena, who was guzzling her milk like there was no tomorrow.

"After what she did?" asked Harry clearly upset, just as the Weasley's had known Harry would react.

"Tell me something Harry, if you found something out about your mother that you didn't like would you stop loving her?" asked Severus, rocking his little girl, who was getting so big it was unbelievable. She wasn't a fragile little thing anymore, he knew soon she'd be crawling; talking, walking and he couldn't wait.

"No," murmured Harry sighing petulantly.

"Then do not blame the Weasley's for wanting to pay their last respects to their mother. They are angry rightfully so, they chose their side - your side. Now do not be angry at them." said Severus softly.

"You're right, I'm just being an idiot." said Harry sitting down beside them. Looking at his little girl, awed beyond anything that he had brought her into the world.

"No you are angry, that's alright, and you have a right to be considering what she was part off. You have to focus your anger on her not her sons." said Severus, lifting his hand and running it though Harry's now tamed hair. With the help of a potion, Harry's hair was growing for the first time in his life.

"Yeah," agreed Harry calming down, his irrational anger fading quickly.

"Who do you think they will pick to be Headmaster or mistress of Hogwarts?" asked Harry curiously.

"They don't pick Harry, the wards are automatically transferred to someone else," stated Severus calmly.

"Really?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Of course," said Severus smirking wryly.

"So it's someone at Hogwarts that's Headmaster or mistress now?" he asked digesting this new piece of information.

"Not necessarily, its powerful people who become Head of the school, someone that's equipped to handle the wards that come of the school. When Dippet died they transferred to Dumbledore. I think the Black Headmaster was one of the few who wasn't at Hogwarts when it happened." replied Severus, imparting his knowledge to his husband.

"Cool," said Harry.

Severus smiled in amusement; it was easy to forget how young Harry was. With statements like that though, it came rushing back. It may be 'cool' as Harry put it, but to him it was just useless information ingrained into his mind. "Indeed," he finally replied, removing the empty bottle from his daughter's mouth, rubbing her back. Helping her get rid of the trapped wind that was in her little belly.

"He's not called yet," said Harry lying himself comfortably on the bed, propping his head up using his shoulder and hand. Sev and Harry took turns feeding Rowena; it had been Severus' turn of course. Sometimes at night, Sev did it more than once letting him sleep in. He might not be the most romantic man, but it was the small things he did Harry appreciated.

"No, he hasn't I told everyone the truth - he wasn't as predictable anymore. What you said makes sense; it is probably why he hasn't called anyone. It will take him along time to get his magic back to normal if he does at all." said Severus.

"If that is the case what do we do?" asked Harry.

"We wait it's as simple as that," replied Severus.

"I hate waiting," grumbled Harry.

"I know do you want to go out? Can take you to Germany again," said Severus, the German market was absolutely staggering in size. Bigger than both Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally put together. Harry had enjoyed himself the last time, he couldn't blame his husband for feeling pigeonholed - he too felt it as well. Unfortunately he was more used to it; he hadn't been able to leave Hogwarts for years, after Voldemort's downfall.

"After he's gone," said Harry shaking his head.

"Very well," said Severus in agreement.

"You seen the Lunch edition of the Paper?" asked Crabbe coming through "Hogwarts has been closed early. It's saying they don't have a Headmaster yet, they suspect it might be McGonagall - but considering she's comatose they don't think so."

"Strange, if she had the magic from Hogwarts…she would be awake…so who has been made Headmaster?" mused Severus thoughtfully.

"Why would she be awake?" asked Harry.

Crabbe looked at Severus in curiosity as well.

"The magic would have rejuvenated her, made her stronger magically and physically." stated Severus.

"Is that why Dumbledore lived so long?" asked Harry.

"Not necessarily, it made him stronger yes, but wizards are known to live a long time." said Severus.

"It didn't help him yesterday," said Crabbe vindictively.

"No it didn't, Hogwarts let us do what needed to be done." said Severus. "Still its curious…Hogwarts should have chosen a Headmaster by now."

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Severus coming down the stairs, knowing the Weasley's were back.

"Alright, Dad knows what mum did to him," sighed Charlie warily.

"He told you?" asked Severus surprised.

"Yes, just me and Charlie, but Fred and George were listening." said Bill.

"Someone came back for mums funeral, or rather two someone's." said Fred.

Severus frowned in confusion before understanding lit his onyx eyes. "Ginevra?"

"Yes and her son Graeme," said George.

"Is she staying?" asked Severus darkly. Ronald and Hermione were going to get what was coming to them. Unfortunately Harry had helped Ginny, and obviously deemed her innocent in everything that had happened. In a way she was, unfortunately she had been drugged into doing it.

"For now, she's realized how shaken dad is. I think they have something in common. They can both help each other out, get over what Molly did to them." said Charlie quietly.

"Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to have any more children. She was forced to give an unbreakable oath not to have any other than Harry Potter's children or loose her magic." said Bill, that's something else Ginny had told them. Their little sister was gone; in place was a mature young woman, a mother. Who would actually do anything for her child. Even leave a world she had known all her life.

"She will cherish the one she has then," said Severus possessively, Ginny Weasley wouldn't be having any children with Harry. The only children Harry would have will be with him.

Bill and Charlie laughed in amusement, aware of what was probably gong through Severus' mind. Everyone in Snape manor knew just how possessive he was, he had been possessive before Harry had joined them. He had hated sitting back and watching Harry please Dumbledore to no end. Of course the anger had been ten times worse, when he had found out Harry had been drugged to the gunnels for the past seven years. It had made things a little easier. A potion induced Harry was easier to deal with. Get them out of him, and let him get angry and betrayed rather than just plain betrayed and willing to 'forgive' as Harry was known to do.

Now look at him, he was his own man and ready to take on the world. Charlie couldn't have been more proud of him, for how he had handled everything.

* * *

There we go i think there might only be one more chapter before its finished and good news! someone's going to edit it for me :) make it a much better and smoother read! of course i'll let you know when its ready to be put up! :) so how would you like voldemort defeated? in his bed in the dead of the night in the same manner as Dumbledore? or will it be more public? will he show up when sev and harry are at Diagon alley buying things for his child? R&R PLEASE¬!


	36. Chapter 36

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 36 **

**Surprising happenings **

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, not a blip from the Dark Mark and it was starting to really get to people. The only thing keeping Harry sane was his daughter, and the sarcastic retorts from his husband. The others had left the Weasley's and Wood, Flint. There was only Draco Malfoy who had stayed behind. He couldn't very well go to Malfoy Manor now could he? Not with his father there.

The rest of the others were lucky, their fathers had joined Severus' side along with the youngsters. Draco was the only one unlucky. It hurt, a great deal betraying his father, but he refused to serve Voldemort. So he had joined Severus' side, although it had in the beginning been for another reason. He had been deeply enamoured with him, it had been beyond a crush he was seventeen not thirteen anymore. Unfortunately Severus hadn't felt the same; it's why his bullying of Harry had been worse when he realized Sev wanted him. He just wanted Harry to hate Sev, so Sev would come to him. It had been extremely childish, but he was only seventeen and used to getting everything he wanted. It had taken a lot for it to get through his think skull that he'd never be Severus' second in command. Now Dumbledore was dead and Voldemort would be soon as well. He was free of the mark; maybe it was time to look for someone his own age, someone who was more like him. Whether it be a boy or a girl.

"Sev?" shouted Harry from in the nursery.

"What is it?" asked the return voice full of curiosity.

"We need to go shopping, we don't have clothes that fit Rowena anymore, they are all too small!" grumbled Harry.

"Then we should head to Hogsmeade, they have the best clothes," stated Severus smoothly.

"We don't have money lying around, I thought you didn't want anyone to know where we are?" asked Harry, coming out with his daughter on his shoulder, both arms wrapped securely around her.

"Nobody cares about me Harry, its you we have to worry about, in the coming weeks we won't have to worry about that." said Severus smoothly.

"Can't we just…I don't know…put it all in your vaults so I can use it without people knowing?" asked Harry.

"Well spouses do put their accounts together, although it's never a good idea. Once it's done there's no known way of telling whose money is whose. Apart from what was yours when you first joined the accounts." replied Severus.

"I don't get how people can find out it's your accounts anyway I though those sort of things were private." snapped Harry angrily.

"Not when the Ministry interferes, they need you badly." stated Severus simply, not taking offence at Harry's anger. If the situation was revered he too would be furious. So much for the privacy Gringotts offered their clients.

"Well tough for them," said Harry mumbling obscenities under his breath, all Ministry related of course.

Severus just smirked in amusement at Harry's muttering.

"So are you coming or not?" asked Severus grabbing his vault key, from the box in the living room. Along with the bag of galleons, it wasn't enough on his own to get their daughter the things she needed.

"Yep," said Harry not putting his daughter down, he wasn't leaving her on her own with Draco Malfoy. He had been bullied too much by the blonde to willingly leave the thing he treasured most in this world with him.

Two glamour charms later, the three of them were off apparating to Diagon Alley. Floo wouldn't be good for their daughter, who didn't know to hold her breath throughout their journey. No child under four was allowed to floo, accept under serious circumstances. Of course just because you didn't allow them, it didn't mean they didn't do it. Molly had done it all the time, putting a bubble head charm over them.

They entered Gladrags, and immediately began browsing, Severus glaring at the assistant that dared come in their direction. As if he needed help, how hard was it to choose clothes after all? Harry tried to get a few pink things, he really did try but Severus wasn't having any of it. Any other colour was fine, but he wasn't letting Harry buy frilly pink things. The thought alone made him grimace in disgust.

After an hour of browsing, not only for things for their daughter, but a few things for themselves. Gladrags had a store in Diagon Alley as well, they were expanding.

After paying for everything, out of Severus' account of course, they had just walked out of the store when Severus fell to the floor. A shout of surprise leaving his lips before he moaned in agony.

Harry looked around in panic, what had caused Severus to collapse. He had his wand in one hand, another still holding his daughter close.

* * *

Hogwarts had been searching for its Headmaster for days, until to get a read on him. It was her favourite wizard; she had been waiting for this day for years. Too bad there was a three hour wait before the wards could be passed onto someone else. Or Hogwarts herself would have already attached the wards to the man right away. She had been trying to find him for the past few weeks, until to because of the wards. She kept bouncing off the very advanced Snape wards. Finally though, she recognized his magic, somewhere she could get him. Somewhere her wards extended too, Hogsmeade.

Magic whipped through the air, avoiding people like a snake, until she finally found him. Happiness thrummed though the castle; with one big thrust she pushed her magic into him. Effectively making him the new headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Minister of Magic had no say it in; even if it did there was nothing they could do now. Hogwarts had chosen, and that's the way it would remain. Just like the Ministry hadn't been happy with a Slytherin as Headmaster, a Black Slytherin at that.

Hogwarts settled back down again, everything going back to normal. The house elves and portraits bursting with renewed energy.

-0

"Sev?" whimpered Harry, feeling completely useless. Did he take him to St. Mungo's? Or did he take him back to Snape manor? Or Hogwarts? Two out of three would have him found out…but Severus was more important than his secret. "Hold on I'll take you to Poppy…"

"Don't" groaned Severus, realizing his husband was completely worried or he wouldn't have been thinking about that. Had he blacked? He wasn't sure how long he had been out of it. He stirred even more, hearing his child crying, why was it so quiet apart from that? With great difficult he managed to get himself up, looking around in confusion.

"I cast a notice-me-not spell," explained Harry seeing Severus' confusion. "Are you okay what happened? I didn't see a spell!" he cried in the end terrified.

"There wasn't a spell," Confirmed Severus, judging by the amount of magic he now had, and the feel of them - he had just been made Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Hogwarts has made me Headmaster." he told Harry baffled.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry looking worried.

"Nothing I need to worry about until the start of term," said Severus, "I think its best if we have Voldemort dealt with before then."

"Does that mean we get to live in Hogwarts?" asked Harry rather excited at the prospect.

"Indeed," said Severus wryly.

"So she chose you," said Harry smugly. Still soothing his little girl, who had woke up and started crying. She must have sensed something was wrong with both of them.

"She did." said Severus, he had known Hogwarts had liked him - just not to this extent.

"Let's get home, get the others and plan something." said Harry, "Can you apparate?"

"Yes," said Severus.

Harry didn't trust himself to apparate with his little girl, he hadn't been apparating very long, and hadn't done it often either. Severus was the one that apparated them both most times.

"Come on then, let's go home." said Severus, wrapping his arms around his husband, and little girl who had settled down again. He apparated them all, concentrating on where he wanted to go - Snape manor they had things to do and discuss.

* * *

"You're the headmaster?" repeated Flint seemingly completely gobsmacked.

"For the final time yes," snapped Severus getting sick of the shocked looks and words he was hearing from his men.

"Hey, I happen to think he would make a wonderful headmaster, at least he won't manipulate people! Or let them return home to be abused by their parents or caretakers!" snapped Harry defensively, he didn't like how shocked the others were.

"We don't mean it in bad way Harry," reassured Wood, seeing the magic emanating from Harry. He had never seen Harry like that, and realized he was probably seconds away from loosing control. When Harry loved someone, he loved them unconditionally. He got angry when people bullied them or said nasty things about them. Something he had learned about, through seeing it for himself of hearing about it. The funniest one was him blowing up his aunt for calling his mother names. After that Wood had made a note to himself, never ever insult Harry Potter's friends or family. He was surprised that Severus hadn't ended up the same way, speaking about his father in the fashion he had. Everything was different now though, Severus would never dream of upsetting Harry by mentioning his father. It was a funny world they lived in.

Harry refused to reply, instead just concentrated on his little girl, obviously angry at them still.

"So what do we do now? Since you are Headmaster you will need to be at Hogwarts for the new term starting." stated Charlie.

"Can't you just say no to the position?" asked Fred confused.

"No, magic has chosen him," said Charlie.

"He will need to stay for at least a year before he can quit," said Bill.

"Here's what we are going to do, I'm going to station you at every known Death Eater hide out. You will remain there until you see Voldemort; once he's seen you come back and report here. We are going in." stated Severus.

"What if we don't see him?" asked George.

"Pettigrew is with him, if you see him then you will know Voldemort is there." stated Severus grimly.

"I'll need to go to Malfoy manor won't I?" asked Draco quietly.

"Yes," said Severus.

So the Ex-Death Eaters all began divvying up, all getting separate assignments all taking at least one person with them. All of them equipping themselves with Portkey's, and the medallion, they kept around their neck. Something Severus had tinkered with and made it better than the Orders' one. Just in case anything happened. Leaving with enough, food, water and defensive trinkets to keep themselves safe. They wouldn't leave their post until they were called back.

* * *

next chapter is the last - 6 reviews guys? ouch thats harsh! anyway at least it will be finished with. Hopfully it will still be getting edited :) so what do you think? will severus end up bring rowena up alone when harry dies in the final battle? or will it be harry when severus gets killed? or will they both survive? if so will rowena have a little brother or sister to play with?


	37. Chapter 37

**Going Dark **

**Chapter 37 **

**The End At Last **

* * *

It was one week before anyone came home, with good news. Pettigrew and Voldemort had been sighted at Steadwell ruins. Voldemort never went anywhere without Pettigrew, or Bellatrix Lestrange with him. He needed a Death Eater nearby at all times. So he could call his other followers, so if he ended up alone he would be alone. Its location was actually in ruins as the name states. It had been like that for twenty years, ever since the owner had blown it up, taking himself out as well. A spell he had been trying to create for Lord Voldemort. He had been a Death Eater, the grand dining hall and the Potions lab was all that was left. He had of course during his years, brewed a lot of potions, which were probably in Steadwell ruins. Not just there but different locations all around the United Kingdom. So that's what Voldemort had been doing. Going from safe house to safe house, getting the potions he needed, once they were done he was going to the next one. He wasn't sure how long Voldemort would be there.

"Bill, Charlie, you know what I'm going to have to ask you?" said Severus grimly.

"We can't stay behind Sev…you need me just in case there are wards," said Bill not wanting to miss out on the action.

"There is only Pettigrew and Voldemort, we will be back within the hour," said Wood.

"Never underestimate your opponent haven't I told you that often enough?" growled Severus low in his throat.

"Sorry," said Wood sheepishly.

Severus simply rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Let's remove the last mark," said Severus, he didn't want to keep it on just in case he died with Voldemort. Or worse yet, lost all his magic with Voldemort trying to stay alive.

Harry nodded.

* * *

"The headmaster's office has been sealed why?" asked Bones speaking to Flitwick angrily.

Flitwick looked relieved "The new Head teacher has been chosen. It won't open for anyone else." stated the charms teacher.

"Who is it?" asked Auror Bones demandingly.

"We won't know until he comes forward," said Flitwick.

"Isn't there a way to find out?" sighed Bones, he wanted to ask the Portrait's a few more questions.

"No," said Flitwick. "We will know soon enough when they come to Hogwarts."

"I want to know the minute they appear," said Bones grimly.

"Of course," said Flitwick accommodatingly, despite the way he was being spoken too.

* * *

"Are we ready?" asked Severus looking around the room.

"Yes," said Charlie. Bill, Fred and George were staying behind to look after Rowena. It's the only way Harry had agreed to go, to end this once and for all.

"Then lets go," said Severus, he knew where Steadwell ruins was, he had been there twice before. He apparated himself and Harry away, the others all did the same, apparating someone with them, if they didn't know where it was. Blind apparating wasn't something anyone did, unless they were completely stupid.

"No heroic's Harry, just do what you need to do nothing more - for Rowena's sake." said Severus quietly. "Do not be drawn in by what he says, just kill him and get it over with."

"I will," said Harry nervously, he hated being separated from his daughter. It was all down to the fact she had been so forcefully separated from him. Grieving for his child, whom he thought had died. Only to find her alive and well, and relatively safe. Nobody could blame Harry for his protectiveness and reluctance to leave his baby girl.

"Don't just kill Pettigrew, him I want to suffer," he said loudly to everyone, that rat would pay for betraying his parents.

"Don't worry, I owe that Rat one," sneered Crabbe angrily.

Severus laughed in bitter amusement, there wasn't a person who Pettigrew hadn't annoyed or gotten into trouble. Pettigrew was a coward, and blamed others to try and save himself from being punished.

"Wards?" asked Severus staring at Bill.

"Basic detections, Muggle repelling, muffling ward, that's it," said Bill completely baffled, staring at the magic he could see. Dancing together in one symphony, doing their job.

"Destroy them," said Harry his eyes narrowed.

Bill nodded his head, and with simple ease had the wards down.

"Let's go," said Severus finally.

This was it.

Together all of them walked into the ruins, not caring that it might come down around them. Stealthily making their way to the Great Hall, everywhere else was destroyed - there was nowhere else Voldemort could be. Regardless everyone had their wands up, alert in every possible way, not wanting any surprises.

Pettigrew as usually skittered around in his animagus form. Voldemort was getting angrier these days, and he didn't want to stick around. Unfortunately he was too terrified to actually leave for fear of reprisals. It was just skittering through the Great Hall when he saw them all. He couldn't believe it; his master thought they were all dead. He was just about to run to his Master and tell him, and then he noticed Harry Potter with them. He had a bad feeling about this; suddenly he found his urge to flee regardless of his Master's instruction. Squealing in shock when a stunner hit him he knew no more.

"Stupefy," said Wood, his wand pointed at the floor.

Everyone looked at him, then the rat wondering if it could be Pettigrew. Judging by its squealing and poised run - they'd say so. It wouldn't surprise them if it wasn't, this place was a ruins. It was exactly the place rats wanted to hang around in, where no human usually dwelled.

"SSSHHH!" said Harry stopping everyone in their tracks. That's when he heard it. He closed his eyes in dread.

"He knows," said Harry his shoulders slumping in defeat - so much for a stealthy attack.

"Nagini?" asked Severus scowling menacingly, he'd kill that snake.

Harry simply nodded.

"Let's just go and get this over with!" said Wood, and with that they all walked into the Great Hall.

The look of surprise on the flat face was amusing to say the least, he twirled around to apparate, that surprise became even more apparent when he couldn't. Bill chuckled in amusement; he must have twisted the wards to anti apparation. Voldemort couldn't get out; it was a good job nobody had thought about them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled a dozen voices. Half pointed at Voldemort, half pointed at the advancing snake.

Just as Severus wanted they didn't hang around or play the hero.

Voldemort and his snake were dead before they could even put up a fight.

"Now what?" asked Flint staring down at the dead man, for some reason it felt very anti climatic? Was that what Harry meant when they took down Dumbledore? It must have been.

"Now me and Harry will take his body to the Ministry, then I have to get to the school, we have work to do if we want to make the world a better place." stated Severus calmly and coolly.

"What do we do?" asked Wood curiously.

"There will be voting for a new Minister in two weeks, we just need to get a select few to put in their names. I think Bill or Charlie will have the most chance of success. The rest of you must vote for one of our own, once they are in place the real changes will begin." said Severus.

"What about Granger and Weasley?" asked Harry sneering their names in disgust, oh how he wanted revenge on them.

"Don't worry, we can make their lives a living hell without breaking the law, Granger and Weasley will find themselves unable to get jobs." smirked Severus wickedly, with bribes anything worked. Granger and Weasley would regret the day they hurt his husband.

"Without jobs they wont have money," said Harry well that was okay he supposed, he just wished he could give them their own personal Dementor.

"If and when they finally break the law, then we can bring down the full extent of it on their backs." said Severus viciously.

Bill just closed his eyes sadly, he knew what had become of his little brother and what Snape planned was very vicious. He truly was a pure Slytherin at heart, and he was just glad he wasn't against the man. Thankfully though the rest of the family was innocent, and not going to be punished for Ron's actions.

"I think I like working with Slytherins," smirked Wood wryly, cutting the tension causing them to laugh in amusement.

"What about the Order members?" asked Harry quietly.

"I have them watched, the medallion had some changes made to it, and I took Dumbledore's original and replaced it with a copy. Nobody will know any different, if they try anything I will know." said Severus revealing something even Harry hadn't known.

Harry just shook his head in amusement.

They all quickly scattered, eager to get home to their own houses again and wait for the show.

* * *

Severus, Rowena and Harry all moved to Hogwarts, allowing Severus' to make the changes needed before the new term started. Hogwarts was indeed going to be a different place.

The Headmaster's office had undergone drastic changes; it was no longer filled with trinkets or red and gold. Harry had been given the title as Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor house. With what Harry had shared with him, he wasn't going to let Minerva's attitude scare the next generation of children. It was obvious they felt they couldn't connect with her, or go to her with their problems. Harry had gone to her once; she hadn't listened to him so with that in mind he had decided to demote her. Minerva had woken up the day Voldemort was destroyed, and given a choice stay on only as the Transfiguration teacher or leave. She had of course chosen to stay. Trelawney had promptly been fired, and the tower had been cleared out. Binn's was no longer the History of magic teacher, and Charity had been replaced by a Muggle born who had experience in both worlds. Who would actually be able to teach them something. Both classes were now mandatory to attend until their NEWT's year. Only then they can decide whether to accept the class or dump it. Wizards needed knowledge on the Muggle world; it was so much more advanced than them. With CCTV and weapons that could take an entire city out if they were found out. He had managed to persuade a Defence Master to come from America to teach the children. The other teachers were absolutely thrilled with the changes Severus was making, apart from McGonagall. She was angry that he was upstaging Dumbledore, making him look weak and helpless in the eyes of the other teachers. Who were by the way no longer grieving for Dumbledore. If anything they were in awe of Severus, who had also given then more money to buy new things and a lot more leeway than Dumbledore ever had. They were getting to decide their own syllabus; it was completely up to them what the children were taught. The New Year was looking to be the most exciting start in sixty years.

Three weeks later the new Minister of magic was announced, William Arthur Weasley. It had been predictable, after all the pureblood's had been behind it and Severus. Harry had of course publicly announced he wanted Bill to be Minister. With Harry's approval, the others had flocked to do the same. They really were like sheep, and very predictable it turned Harry's stomach just seeing it. They were so mouldable, manipulated and gullible. It was a good job Dumbledore wasn't still here to do that to them.

* * *

Three years later, the world had flourished, with more and more students attending Hogwarts. They had been forced to expand the Dungeons and towers of Hogwarts, to accommodate the influx of new students. Severus had ensured the price was no longer what it used to be. The prices had been extortionate. He had been lucky enough to attend, if it had been any more expensive he wouldn't have been able to. His mother had only had enough for him to attend that was with the majority being paid with a scholarship. There would be even more, in the past three years, families had been created, the book was fuller than ever.

"Ro be careful," chastised Severus, helping his daughter up, hiding a smile of amusement.

"Sorry daddy," said Rowena, who was nearly four years old and incredibly beautiful. Long flowing black hair much like her fathers, minus the greasy residue that was sometimes found on Severus' hair from Potion brewing.

"It's okay," said Severus, she was wearing a pair of light blue shorts, a little yellow top and a dark blue cloak today.

"Where's daddy and Sevvy?" enquired Rowena climbing on her daddy's knee. Her building blocks, colouring in things and Barbie's forgotten.

Severus smiled softly down at his daughter, who was very safe; her daddies had made sure of that. Rowena had been two when their son had been born, Harry had insisted on naming him Severus after his husband. After him. His full name was Severus Harrison Potter-Snape. Rowena of course called him Sevvy, just like Harry did; Severus though always called him 'Sev' or Severus. "They will be back soon; they've gone to get us some ice-cream."

"For me too?" squealed Rowena jumping up and down on her daddy's lap obviously very happy.

"Of course," said Severus in mock seriousness.

"Yesss!" she cheered happily.

"What did I miss?" asked Harry coming in a huge smile on his face, carrying Sevvy, who was snuggled into his chest in a carrier. Harry had invented one similar to the Muggle ones making them much safer. Just in case they were hit with a spell or fell for one reason or another- the child would be perfectly safe. Sevvy had brown hair like Harry's but it wasn't the Potter's nest. He had Harry's emerald eyes, and Severus could loose himself in them for hours at a time.

"Ice-cream! Ice cream!" shouted Rowena happily.

"What would you like?" asked Harry staring at his nearly four year old daughter a peaceful serene look on his face. Something that nobody would have seen until three years ago. His world was safe, so where his children.

"Chocolate! Chocolate!" chirped Rowena. She was like her daddy that way; Severus preferred chocolate to any other ice cream.

Severus set Rowena on her little chair and table, handing over the ice cream letting their daughter enjoy it. He then took Sev from Harry, and placed him in his Moses basket. Which was right next to his desk, they kept the children within reach at all times. Better safe than sorry.

"Weasley and Granger will be released from Azkaban later this week," said Severus quietly.

"I know," said Harry simply. They had been caught trying to give Harry Potions; they had realized they needed him again. To get jobs and be the hero's friend, unfortunately it was the move Severus had been waiting on. Unfortunately they had only gotten two and a half years for their crime. Since it was their first offence.

The order, surprisingly or not had disbanded, they were no longer needed. Severus was disappointed; he had wanted to bring them up on charges for what they had done to Harry. Even to this day though, he kept a hawk's eye on them, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Do you think Poppy will find anything out about the new batch of first years?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"We never know Harry," said Severus. When the first years began Hogwarts, the first week was hectic for Poppy. She had to check every student, what better way to find out if students were being abused? They always found one or two among them, and they became wards of Hogwarts, until they got new homes. Bill had changed that law; children were no longer wards of the Ministry, but rather Wards of Hogwarts until they found new homes.

"At least they aren't being left alone," said Harry quietly, remembering all the times he had gone home to be abused.

"No Harry, as long as I am Headmaster there won't be another you or me." said Severus quietly.

"To think you had to be dark to get this far," said Harry in amusement.

"Not dark, going dark." said Severus fondly. He would cherish his two children; it had been hard enough for Harry to have Sevvy. The way Dumbledore's grandson had removed Rowena from his stomach had caused un-repairable damage. When Harry had given birth to Sev they told them not to have more. To do so would mean Harry might not survive. That was completely unacceptable to Severus, and so they had stopped at two. It was more than Severus had ever dreamed, so he wasn't disappointed. Harry had been for a while, Severus could tell, he had wanted a large family. Fortunately Severus had been able to talk him around, make him see he should be happy with what he had. Two children were better than none at all after all.

The End

* * *

The End as it states i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
